Que Vacaciones!
by fudou-123
Summary: los chicos van a un hotel cinco estrellas con sus novios y pasan cosas demasiado extrañas y se revelan varios secretos, y mucho mas que hará que estas vacaciones sean inolvidables.primer intento lean es YAOI y un poco bizarro   U dejen reviews...
1. Chapter 1

¡QUE VACACIONES!

Los chicos de inazuma estaban muy felices pues después de ganar el torneo ffi les dieron 2 meses de vacaciones en un hotel 5 estrellas en Hawai en el torneo todos se habían declarado y las parejas eran goenji y fubuki, kidou y fudou, endo y Todos no habían podido ir por asuntos de escuela solo fueron hiroto,endo,kazemaru,fudou,kido,toramaru,tobitaka,tsunami,tachimukai,goenji,sakuma,

Las managers,ya que el entrenador estaba en Japón por asuntos personales(que no diré)solo estaban los chicos y la idea les parecía de maravilla…

Endo: wow es gigantesco miren las habitaciones-y los demás miraban con mucho asombro excepto por kidou, fudou, tobitaka y goenji.

Kazemaru: es genial las habitaciones son grandes y con camas para dos

Kido: creo que exageran un poco eh visto hoteles con más espacio y mejor servicio

Todos: ¬_¬

Kido: que

Fudou: tu vives en una mansión, rodeado de lujos en cambio nosotros somos de clase media

Kido: jejeje lo siento

Goenji: en fin como escogemos las habitaciones

Hiroto: no lose

Endo: yo quiero con kaze-chan- decia mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y ponía la cabeza en su hombro haciendo que kazemaru se sonrojara a mas no poder

Kazemaru: e-e-n-d-do

Endo: que eres mi novio n_n

Fudou: jajaja mira como se puso de rojo jajaja- decia mientras se reía a carcajadas y poniendo a mas no poder rojo a kazemaru

Kido: fudou! No seas así

Fudou: jajaja en fin-decia casi sin aliento-si el capitán quiere tiempo a solas con el emo mejor dejarlos no?

Goenji: entonces será por parejas

Sakuma: me parece buena idea

Hiroto: entonces será mejor acomodarnos

Endo: entonces acomodémonos y vamonos a la playa

Todos: si

Todos se acomodaban aunque había unos chicos un poco tristes y esos chicos eran Sakuma y Hiroto ya que extrañaban a sus parejas (Genda y Midorikawa). Aunque no se dieron cuenta de que alguien ya lo había notado…

En la playa:

Los chicos estaban algunos nadando, otros jugando voleibol, y otros acostado en la playa con sombrilla.

Fubuki: Hiroto, Sakuma vengan a nadar

Sakuma y Hiroto: no gracias

Fubuki: esta bien-mientras que se iba corriendo con su novio

Fudou que había parado de nadar estaba mirando al Sakuma y a Hiroto parecía pensar en algún plan…

Kido: fudou estas bien-decia su novio preocupado

Fudou: que-mientras reaccionaba y su novio lo miraba con una ceja arqueada- a si! Espera ya vuelvo-decia mientras salía casi corriendo

Tachimukai: pasa a algo kido-decia mientras se acercaba al mencionado

Kido: no nada creo-respondió con algo de duda que dejaba a tachimukai mas confuso pero lo ignoraron y siguieron nadando

Mientras tanto con fudou…

Fudou: venga chicos necesito que nos vamos a divertir y les estaré haciendo un favor…

¿?: De acuerdo iremos los dos pero que quieres a cambio

Y a fudou solo se le alargo una maliciosa sonrisa…

Todos habían vuelto al hotel y estaban cenando todos juntos

Tsunami: genial! Me encanto el lugar

Tobitaka: te gusto por las olas

Tsunami: exacto

Todos: …-suspiraron

Tachimukai: bueno en fin a mi también me gusto la playa

Fudou: lo defiendes porque es tu tsunami-kun verdad tachi jajaja-volvía a reír dejando a los mencionados completamente rojos y avergonzados

Kidou: fudou! Déjalos en paz!

Fubuki: mira que no te gustaría que te fastidiaran con lo mismo

Fudou: al menos no me quedo embobado mirando a goenji en traje de baño-haciendo que fubuki y goenji se sonrojaran pero fubuki parecía un tomate

Endou: fudou! Déjalos en paz

Fudou: bueno ya y hablando de esto porque las caras largas Hiroto y Sakuma

Los mencionados se sorprendieron y los demás también hasta el mismo kido por lo que dijo fudou

Todos: o_O

Fudou: que?

Hiroto: pues…

Sakuma: como lo supiste

Fudou: siempre estoy atento a lo que sucede alrededor y también se porque están así…

Todos: o_O

Hiroto: entonces dinos porque

Fudou: fácil Sakuma extraña a Genda y tu a mido-chan

Todos estaban asombrados y Hiroto y Sakuma solo agachaban sus miradas tristes y avergonzados

Endo: tranquilos amigos pronto los verán

Fudou: además es normal que se sientan así y estoy seguro que los tontos novios suyos están pasando por lo mismo así que les hice un regalo idiotas

Hiroto: un…

Sakuma: regalo

Todos se escondieron detrás de kidou aterrorizados

Fudou: y ahora que bicho les pico

Kidou: pues es muy raro que hagas buenas acciones se podría decir que es casi un milagro verdad?-decia mientras que los otros asentían con la cabeza

Fudou: ¬¬ en fin si quieren el regalo o no

Chicos: pues…

Kidou: tráelo aquí te esperamos

Chicos: ¡QUE!

Fudou: genial ya regreso-y dicho esto se fue corriendo en la dirección contraria

Sakuma: ¡estas loco!-decia mientras agarraba a kido de los hombros y lo movía como si fuera un muñeco

Kido: porque?

Hiroto: que haremos

Endo: estamos fritos-decia mientras que los chicos asentían y pensaban en cosas horribles y kido solo miraba con una gota en el cuello

Kido: el no es tan malo

Kazemaru: no es peor

Fubuki: tengo miedo Shuya-kun que nos va a hacer- decia mientras se abrazaba a su novio al borde de las lágrimas

Goenji: tranquilo no pasara nada no creo que sea tan malo

Kido: gracias

Goenji: pero por si acaso traje esto-mientras mostraba un balón de fútbol soccer

Kido: GOENJI

Mientras tanto en la entrada del hotel…

Fudou: ya llegaron entonces vamos

1¿?: y porque haces esto

2¿?: si es extraño viniendo de ti nunca lo hubiera pensado

Fudou: porque quiero ver sus caras cuando les de la sorpresa en pocas palabras nos vamos o que-y los sujetos asintieron y siguieron a fudou…

Con los chicos

Tachimukai: ¡no quiero morir!

Tsunami: ¡y yo menos¡

Tobitaka: los perdimos-mientras se acercaba a kido

Kido: Ni que lo digas- decía mientras una gota resbalaba de su cuello al los chicos

Fudou: llegue-decia mientras llegaba a paso lento

Todos excepto kido, tobitaka y fudou: aaa!

Fudou: y a estos que les pasa

Tobitaka: están muertos de miedo por tu "regalo"

Kido: muéstralo de una vez por favor

Fudou: de acuerdo ¡salgan idiotas!

1¿?: oye no nos digas así

2¿?: tenemos nombres sabes

Mientras tanto todos miraban asombrados no lo podían creer

Hiroto: mido-chan

Midorikawa: hiro-kun-decia mientras se tiraba y lo abrazaba al borde de las lágrimas-te extrañe mucho

Hiroto: yo también mido-chan

Sakuma: Genda-kun

Genda: saku-chan-decía mientras lo abrazaba y Sakuma apenas se podía contener de la dicha

Endo: este era el regalo

Fudou: sip

Kazemaru: enserio nada de trucos

Fudou: que si

Fubuki: seguro

Fudou: ¡QUE SI IDIOTA!

Fubuki: aaa! Shuya-kun-decía mientras que abrazaba al su novio

Goenji: AKIO!

Fudou: YA! Es que me sacan de quicio que creían que iba a traer eh?

Todos: pues…

Fudou: mejor no hablen dejemos así, vamonos kido

Kido: me alegran que hayan venido chicos bueno etto… me voy adiós -decía mientras alcanzaba a su novio

Hiroto: Y que les pido a cambio eh?

Midorikawa: que?

Sakuma: díganos queremos saber, verdad chicos?

Chicos: DIGANOS!

Genda: pues nos pidió…


	2. Chapter 2

Chicos: ¡QUE!

Midorikawa: tal como lo oyen

Hiroto: es enserio mido-chan – decia un impresionado Hiroto.

Genda: tal y como lo oyen.

Sakuma: entonces les pidió – decia un atónito Sakuma.

Midorikawa y Genda: nada

Todos: ¡JAJAJA!

Midorikawa: que es tan gracioso – decia un confundido Midorikawa.

Genda: están bien? – decia un preocupado Genda.

Tsunami: buena broma chicos

Tachimukai: estoy de acuerdo

Midorikawa: de que hablan

Endo: pues es ilógico que fudou haya hecho eso porque si

Kazemaru: así es

Genda: nos están diciendo mentirosos – decia un enfadado Genda

Sakuma: lo hizo sin pedir algo a cambio – decia su confundido novio

Midorikawa y Genda: ¡así es!

Todos: o_O

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones

Kido: etto amor – decia un tímido kido.

Fudou: que sucede kido-kun – decia mientras se acostaba en la cama

Kido: te puedo hacer una pregunta – decia mientras se acostaba al lado de su novio

Fudou: dime

Kido: que les pediste a cambio a Mido-chan y a Genda-kun – decia mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Fudou: porque quieres saber – decia mientras correspondía al abrazo

Kido: solo responde por favor – decia casi suplicando

Fudou: nada – respondía olímpicamente

Kido: ¡QUE!

Fudou: otro fubuki que nada ahora duérmete quieres yutto – respondía un enfadado fudou mientras se volteaba y se alejaba un poco de su novio

Kido: enserio – pero no respondía nada su novio – fudou estas enfadado conmigo.

Fudou: …

Kidou: fudou mírame – mientras que lo sujetaba de la barbilla obligando a que lo mirara

Fudou: déjame dor… – pero no pudo continuar porque sentía los besos de su novio.

Kidou: gracias, pero porque lo hiciste – decia algo confuso.

Fudou: bueno te lo diré pero no te rías vale – decia algo sonrojado.

Kido: lo prometo – le decia con linda sonrisa.

Fudou: pues aunque no lo creas me agradan los idiotas y verlos tristes sin que yo fuera el culpable me molestaba – decia sonrojado.

Kido: fudou…

Fudou: bueno si los traje para que no siguieran tristes feliz – y sin más se acostó aun sin poder creer que había dicho eso.

Kido: gracias…pingüinito – y lo abrazo por la cintura para quedarse dormido con una sonrisa mientras que su novio se dormía avergonzado, sonrojado y feliz ya que se había quitado un peso de encima gracias a su novio.

En el vestíbulo

Endo: no lo puedo creer entonces fudou no es tan mal como parece

Fubuki: tienes razón capitán aunque aun así me da miedo – decia mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Goenji: talvez los llamo porque tiene planeado hacer algo – abrazando a su novio para que se calmara

Genda: puede ser

Midorikawa: entonces nos va a hacer algo malo – decia con rayas azules en el rostro.

Hiroto: tranquilo además que es lo peor que podría pasar

Todos: o_O

Todos: ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOOOS!

Tobitaka: creo que están exagerando chicos.

Toramaru: porque, si fudou es malo y tu lo sabes.

Sakuma: tora-kun tiene razón.

Tobitaka: mejor me largo antes que me contagien la paranoia adiós – y se da vuelta directo a su habitación.

Endo: será mejor irnos a dormir chicos

Todos: si

Pero se escuchan ruidos extraños arriba haciendo que todos se levanten…

En una de las habitaciones

Kido: que fue eso – con un poco de miedo.

Fudou: no lose – cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a un ladrón muy musculoso con una pistola.

1¿?: manos arriba idiotas y bajen al vestíbulo.

2¿?: ya lo oyeron andando.

Kido: fudou ah…

Fudou: aun no kido – le decia seriamente a su novio el cual asentía con miedo – esta bien pero no disparen.

1¿?: buen chico ahora bajen.

Fudou: vamos kido – mientras que su novio lo seguía

2¿?: ¡Rápido!

En el vestíbulo

3¿?: que nadie se mueva

Los chicos estaban rodeados por 5 asaltantes con 1 puñal cada uno y tobitaka lo habían noqueado y amarrado.

Endo: chicos tranquilos

Kazemaru: que quieren de nosotros

4¿?: ustedes serán nuestros rehenes

Fubuki: porque

5¿?: porque ustedes son el equipo inazuma Japón y pagaran un buen rescate por su bienestar

Goenji: maldición

Fudou: así que ese es su plan eh?

Todos los chicos miraban sorprendidos a fudou porque no había puesto resistencia.

Fudou: bueno creo que ya acabare de portarme como un buen chico – decia mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa…

Kido: no lo hagas ¡te van a matar fudou! – decia al borde de las lagrimas.

Fudou: ¡ja! No me hagas reír, mejor quédate con los chicos – decia mientras a todos les daba un poco de miedo la actitud del chico, incluso hasta los ladrones– que a estos imbeciles no sabrá que los golpeo.

1¿?: ¡Que has dicho! – decia enfadado

Fudou: a si y que no lo vean toramaru y tachimukai porque esto se pondrá feo.

Kido: fudou – decia melancólico

Fudou: bueno empecemos inútiles pero les advierto que… - decia mientras alargaba una burlona sonrisa – luchare cuerpo a cuerpo contra todos de acuerdo.

Los chicos: ¡QUE!

Ladrones: jajaja

1¿?: de acuerdo empecemos – decia mientras arrojaba la pistola al suelo.

Fudou: pero… los demás pelearan con sus navajas vale – dice dejando a todos atónitos.

Goenji: ¡ESTAS LOCO AKIO!

1¿?: como quieras chicos ataquen

Y empezaron aunque eran muy fuertes fudou agarro al sujeto 1 le pego una patada en el cráneo dejándolo inconsciente, al 2 un puñetazo y así hasta que acabo con todos.

Chicos: o_O

Fudou: que mal ahora tendré que lavar mi ropa – decia enfadado mientras se sacudía.

Kido: fudou – mientras lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza y lloraba un su pecho – idiota si te hubiera pasado algo – no pudo hablar ya que sus sollozos no lo dejaban.

Fudou: lo siento pero estoy bien tranquilo – mientras lo intentaba tranquilizar acariciando su cabeza.

Endo: FUDOU COMO HICISTE ESO SIN QUE TERMINARAS CON UN RASGUÑO.

Fudou: ahora te explico mientras tanto llamen a la policía, una ambulancia y dame una navaja.

Goenji: de acuerdo

Algunos desataron a tobitaka, mientras los otros hacían los demás

Genda: toma –mientras le entregaba la navaja

Sakuma: que vas a hacer con ella

Kido: si que harás - apartándose de fudou.

Fudou: tengo un plan para que esos tipos pasen el resto de su vida en la cárcel – dijo sonriendo.

Kido: que piensas hacer fudou-con cara de espanto.

Fudou: esto-y agarro la navaja y lo enterró en su brazo izquierdo

Todos: fudou

Fudou: que-pregunto extrañado

Endo: esta loco mira lo que te hiciste

Fudou: es mi plan espera y veras

Kido: enloqueciste o que

1¿?: ¡esta loco!

2¿?: es un psicópata

Fudou: cállense-decia molesto- y ahora llegaran en 5 minutos los policías-decia mientras alargaba una siniestra sonrisa

Kido: fudou-decia llorando e intentando parar el sangrado

Fudou: tranquilo no es nada-mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Kido: pero-no pudo terminar porque entro la policía con armas y apuntando a todos.

P1: hay un chico herido llamen a una ambulancia.

P2: entendido-llamando a una ambulancia

Fudou: tobitaka-dijo este y el mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tobitaka: señor mi amigo lo hirió ese tipo de ahí-señalando al "culpable"

1¿?:!Que es mentira! El se enterró solo el puñal.

P1: si como no y yo lo voy a liberar

1¿?: enserio-decia con estrellitas en los ojos

P2: no jajaja iluso jajaja-y todos los policías reían

Fudou: arg!- se "quejo" mientras se veía un charco de sangre en el piso.

Kido: fudou!

Y entonces llegaron los paramédicos y lo llevaron al hospital y curaron al chico.

En el hospital con los chicos.

Haruna: que paso-agitada.

Kido: fudou esta herido-decia llorando

Haruna: los siento-decia mientras abrazaba a su hermano

Aki: y que paso

Endo: nos secuestraron y querían una recompensa por el rescate de nosotros pero fudou los enfrento a todos los derroto sin recibir un rasguño y los noqueo a todos pero el agarro un puñal y se lo enterró el mismo.

Natsumi: ese chico se enloqueció por completo-decia sorprendida

Fuyuka: ¡y los venció a todos!

Todos: ¡SI!

Cuando apareció una enfermera y todos estaban muy atentos.

Kido: y como esta

E1: tranquilo estará bien es impresionante lo saludable que esta es anormal ver eso ya que perdió mucha sangre-le decia con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Kido: gracias -decia aliviado su novio

Genda: podemos verlo

E1: claro pasen porque lo tenemos atado-aun con la sonrisa.

Todos: ¡atado!

E1: si lo que pasa es que no se quiere quedar mas y lo intentamos de calmar, pero no pudimos, llamamos a mas de 10 enfermeros, pero aun en su estado a todos los golpeo y lo anestesiamos pero seguía luchando hasta que le aplicamos una dosis para tranquilizar una manada de elefantes y lo atamos y esta dormido- decia muy asombrada porque no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto anteriormente.

Todos: así es fudou-con una gotita en la nuca

Así que todos fueron a verlo y entonces…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Todos entraron y vieron a fudou con una mascarilla para su respiración ya que le habían aplicado tanta anestesia que apenas podía controlar su respiración aunque se veía muy tranquilo y hasta algunos les pareció tierno verlo así

Mido: aww mira parece un ángel- decía un conmovido mido

Tsunami: si pero es un demonio- decía un asombrado tsunami

Tachi: se ve muy tranquilo-decía con una sonrisa

Sakuma: porque será que no se deja ayudar de los doctores kido-kun

Kido: no lose-decía preocupado

Tobitaka: lo que sucede es que no le gustan los hospitales-decía muy tranquilo

Fubuki: y porque no le gustan- decía un poco confuso

Tobitaka: pues él dice que es una pérdida de tiempo estar en uno

Todos: ahhhh

Kido: y como sabes eso Tobitaka-decía muy curioso

Goenji: es verdad que yo sepa ustedes no son muy unidos-decía serio

Kaze: además de que solo te nombro y culpaste al secuestrador de que él fue el que lo hirió

Hiroto: cierto es muy sospechoso que supieras que hacer solo cuando dijo tu nombre-decía recordando lo ocurrido

Tobitaka: lo que sucede es que-pero cuando iba a terminar la frase escuchó un quejido de molestia

Fudou: eh donde estoy y porque me duele la cabeza-decía agarrándose su cabeza con su mano derecha

Todos: FUDOU!

Kido: DESPERTASTE Me alegro tanto-decía mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello feliz

Fudou: PERO QUE HAGO EN UN PUTO HOSPITAL-decía sorprendido y enojado

Kido: pues te heriste y no te dejaste curar así que te durmieron

Fudou: ME LARGO-decía intentando pararse

Kido: NO te tienes que quedar hasta que te revise el doctor-decía deteniéndolo

Fudou: ESTOY BIEN DEJAME IR-decía casi soltándose de su agarre

Kido: no se queden ahí AYUDENME

Todos: SI

Goenji y Hiroto lo agarraron de sus brazos pero no podían solos así que los ayudo Kido y endo pero era muy fuerte, y así siguieron hasta que todos lo agarraron pero no lo podrían detener por mucho tiempo

Kido: TOBITAKA AYUDANOS-decía agarrando a su enfurecido novio

Tobitaka: fudou sabes que esto es rutina ya viene el doctor espera que venga y te dé de alta o si no te meterás en líos y no precisamente con nosotros si sabes a lo que me refiero

Fudou: … vale pero apenas me dé de alta me largo-decía aburrido como si se hubiera acordado de algo

Todos: o_O

Tobitaka: que-decía serio

Kido: ustedes me ocultan algo y exijo que me lo digan-decía fastidiado

Toramaru: si esto es muy extraño-decía confuso

Fudou: no oculto nada-decía enfadado

Genda: tranquilos chicos mejor hablamos después de eso-decía intentando calmar el ambiente

Kido: pero-no termino porque entro el doctor junto a una enfermera

Doctor: parece que ya está mejor

Enfermera: si eso parece

Fudou: no parezco, ESTOY BIEN así que me largo-decía parándose

Kido: fudou se más agradecido quieres-decía molesto-lo siento es que no sabe lo que se llama modales

Enfermera: descuida no pasa nada y si ya te puedes ir-decía con una cálida sonrisa

Fudou: POR FIN-dijo parándose

Doctor: pero esa herida le tienes que cambiar el vendaje todos los días por toda la semana

Endo: no se preocupe nos encargaremos muchas gracias

Doctor: de nada y con su permiso nos retiramos

Dijo y después de salir junto con la enfermera regresaron todos al hotel y se olvidaron del asunto pendiente como por arte de magia

Mido: chicos

Hiroto: dime mido-chan

Mido: es que tenemos una pijamada Kaze, Tachi, saku, nagu, fubu y yo

Endo: porque no me dijiste Kaze-chan-decía confuso

Tsunami: tú también Tachi

Goenji: shiro-chan

Genda: concuerdo saku-chan

Hiroto: de razón suzuno me pidió permiso para dormir hoy en mi habitación

(Olvide decirles que nagumo y suzuno también habían venido solo que estaban en otro hotel por no ser del equipo)

Kaze: les íbamos a decir pero con lo de fudou lo vimos inoportuno y por eso no les dijimos nada lo siento mamoru-kun-decía arrepentido

Endo: descuida solamente pensé que no confiabas en mi eso es todo verdad chicos

Tsunami: si no se preocupen que se diviertan

Tachi: gracias tsunami-san

Goenji: exacto descuida shiro si tú quieres está bien nos vemos mañana

Fubuki: gracias shuuya-kun-decía abrazando a su novio

Hiroto: claro mido descuida después de todo no he hablado con suzuno hace tiempo

Mido: gracias por entender hiro-kun

Genda: igualmente

Sakuma: buenas noches Genda-kun

Suzuno: hola chicos

Nagumo: hola

Chicos: HOLA

Mido: vámonos chicos-y se llevó a todos arrastrados hasta la habitación de Tachi

Tsunami: ahhhh-suspiro-puedo dormir contigo endo

Endo: CLARO n_n

Tobitaka: buenas noches-mientras se retiraba con Toramaru

Kido: que pasa fudou-decía curioso

Suzuno: sí que miras-decía igual

Fudou: pues miren-mientras señalaba a endo, tsunami, Goenji, Hiroto, Genda deprimidos

Kido: y ahora que les pasa

Suzuno: se ven peor que mido cuando tiene hambre

Endo: es que quería dormir con Kaze ya que no hemos estado tiempo a solas

Tsunami: si además que para eso vine

Goenji: además de que nunca estoy solo con shiro porque si no es futbol, es su tonto hermano atsuya, y si no es él es un problema al que debe ayudar a alguien

(Aquí atsuya está vivo XD)

Genda: si además hace tiempo que no estoy con saku y nuestra relación empezó una semana después del torneo

Hiroto: a mí me pasa lo mismo que a Genda

Kido: así que es por eso

Suzuno: solo es una noche

Endo: pero debemos disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones al máximo y lo quiero hacer con MI novio verdad chicos

Tsunami, Goenji, Genda, Hiroto: EXACTO

Fudou: pero que yo recuerde ellos han estado con ustedes desde que se acabó el torneo y no han estado hablando mucho entre ellos y ellos quieren estar UNA noche solos para ponerse al día con sus amigos y ustedes solo piensan en sus propios intereses y que yo sepa eso se llama ser egoísta

Todos: o_O

Endo: FUDOU TIENE RAZON QUE VERGÜENZA SOY UN EGOISTA

Goenji: si que desgracia me siento mal

Tsunami, Hiroto, Genda: que egoístas somos

Endo: esperen…fudou diciendo estas cosas

Todos: o_O-volteando a ver a fudou

Fudou: QUE a diferencia de ustedes yo le prestó atención a Kido cuando me dice algo, no como ustedes que solo los miran como pervertidos sin oficio

Kido: aww gracias por prestar atención a lo que te digo akio-kun-decía mientras lo abrazaba por detrás agarrando su cintura y poniendo so cabeza en su hombro derecho

Fudou: VEN POR ESO LO HAGO ME BENEFICA-decía con una arrogante sonrisa

Suzuno: fudou tiene razón a veces escuchar da sus frutos

Endo: ayúdame fudou te lo ruego-decía de rodillas suplicando

Goenji: le pides ayuda a fudou no que era malo eh

Endo: estoy desesperado hare lo que sea fudou ayúdame con ichi-chan-decía mientras se sujetaba a su pierna derecha

Fudou: SUELTA –mientras agitaba su pierna para zafarse de encima al capitán

Endo: por favor siii

Fudou: bueno pero SUELTA QUE ME ENSUCIAS-dijo rindiéndose

Endo: siii gracias n_n

Fudou: si de nada como si hubiera tenido otra opción ¬_¬

Mientras tanto con los ukes

Mido: hace tanto no estábamos solos chicos

Kaze: si me alegra mucho

Nagu: si en verdad los extrañe

Saku: y cómo les va con sus novios

Tachi: a mí me va muy bien con el mío

Kaze: igualmente aunque endo no es muy romántico que digamos

Mido: hiro-kun tampoco

Nagu: pero si apenas estas saliendo con el

Mido: si pero no me ha regalado nada aun-decía triste

Kaze: endo tampoco-dijo igual

Saku: Genda me consiente pero no es muy sorpresivo o algo así-dijo igual

Tachi: ahora que lo dices tsunami-san tampoco-dijo igual

Nagu: no creen que exageran un poco-dijo nervioso

Mido: CLARO QUE NO-dijo enfadado-además que te ha regalado suzuno eh

Nagu: hemos ido a dar uno que otro paseo y hablamos en realidad estoy muy feliz ya que lo que me gusta de estar con suzuno es que se vuelve tierno y cariñoso solo cuando está a solas conmigo-dijo sonrojado

Mido: que mal HIROTO NO CAMBIA EN NADA-decía llorando estilo anime

Kaze: y tu fubu-chan que yo sepa Goenji es frio y serio rara vez sonríe cuando esta con nosotros

Saku: eso es cierto Goenji no se expresa bien emocionalmente

Mido: si es peor que suzuno

Nagu: oye

Mido: es verdad que te ha dado y dicho Goenji CUANTAME-dijo emocionado

Kaze: SI YO QUIERO SABER-dijo igual

Fubu: bueno esta bien pero no se enojen con sus novios

Todos: CUENTA XD

Fubu: pues…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fubu: pues no me quejo ha sido muy romántico y detallista y muy especial conmigo-dijo sonrojado

Mido: cuéntanos que te ha dado

Kaze: como a sido romántico que hizo cuenta

Saku: y sobre todo como te trata y si te gusta como es

Fubu: ya pero dejen hablar

Tachi: si hagan silencio

Nagu: habla

Fubu: pues me ha regalado esto-dijo parándose bajo la atenta mirada de todos y de su grande maleta saco un enorme oso de color crema con la camisa número 10 del uniforme de Raimon que tenía en sus manos un balón de soccer y una carta que decía "para el novio más sexy y amoroso del mundo"

Todos: aww :3

Mido: qué lindo esta

Kaze: si pero como así que romántico eh

Fubu: pues…

Flashback:

Estaba una pareja situada en una hermosa y cristalina laguna de noche

Fubu: ya puedo abrir los ojos shuuya-kun- decía emocionado

Goenji: si ábrelos shi-chan

Pov Fubuki

Era hermoso una laguna enorme y estábamos en la orilla y cuando mire hacia abajo vi un mantel extendido en el suelo y con una deliciosa cena para dos y una rosa con una carta

Fin pov

Fubu: es para mí-dijo emocionado

Goenji: claro que si mi lobito de las nieves para quien más-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por detrás agarrando su cintura y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro derecho

Fubu: gracias shuuya-kun-decía llorando

Goenji: pero no llores-dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

Fubu: lo siento pero es que me alegra mucho este detalle tan hermoso y especial

Goenji: lo hice porque TE AMO shi-chan y prometo hacer todos los días posibles algo especial esto es pequeño comparado con lo que te espera-dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso en sus labios

Fubu: gracias te amo

Goenji: de nada shi-chan

Y así comieron juntos y se quedaron hasta tarde

Fin del flashback

Kaze: que romántico-decía con estrellitas en los ojos

Tachi: si es verdad y tienes la carta

Mido: yo la quiero ver

Nagu: no yo primero

Saku: no yo

Fubu: CHICOS si tengo la carta y para que no peleen Kaze la va a leer para todos vale

Todos: SI

Kaze: cof... Cof y dice: "este pequeño detalle es para la persona que más amo en el mundo, o mejor dicho en el universo para que vea que aunque no sea tan expresivo con los demás con el sí pues me ha hecho mejor ser humano y espero que podamos estar juntos hasta la eternidad

Atentamente: Shuuya Goenji"

Todos: TuT

Kaze: que romántico y detallista es shuuya

Mido: si y además de que la escribió con su propio puño y letra

Tachi: que suerte tienes fubu-chan- dijo sonriendo

Fubu: gracias-decía feliz y sonrojado

Saku: y ahora como es contigo

Fubu: bueno es fuerte a la hora de defenderme pero delicado a la hora de tratarme y me escucha atentamente y me ayuda con mis problemas y entiende que a veces necesito mi espacio, pero es muy celoso-dijo sonrojado

Nagu: así es suzu-kun

Mido: yo quiero un novio así T_T

Kaze: yo también T_T

Tachi: y yo T_T

Saku: me uno T_T

Fubu: mejor vamos a dormir

Nagu: si buenas noches

Los demás: adiós T_T

Nagu y fubu: ahhhh-suspiro

Con fudou y Kido

Kido: y como le vas a ayudar a endo

Fudou: ya tengo todo aquí-dice señalando su cabeza

Kido: o_O que rápido

Fudou: si así soy

Kido: por eso te amo-dijo dándole un beso en los labios y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura a su costado izquierdo

(Fudou y Kido solo dormían con un pantalón y sin camisa)

Fudou: y dicen que el oportunista soy yo-dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su con ambas manos en su musculoso abdomen

En la habitación con los ukes

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana despertando a los ukes

Kaze: buenos días-dijo con su voz más aguda de lo normal

Mido: Kaze tu voz-dijo sorprendido- ESPERA MI VOZ

Saku: AAA! Que me paso-dijo una voz aguda proveniente del baño

Tachi: que sucede-mirándose al espejo-AAA!

Nagu: que pasa-mirándose al espejo-PERO POR KAMI QUE ME PASO!

Fubu: buenos días-haciendo la misma acción que los demás-AAA! Que nos sucedió-a punto de llorar

Mido: s-so-mmos c-chi-cas-dijo tartamudeando

Todos:..-mirándose unos a otros incrédulos-AAA!

El grito fue tal que todos los chicos se despertaron y fueron corriendo a la habitación de sus ukes en pijama

Endo: Kaze estas bien!-dijo en pijama

(la pijama de endo era una camisa de manga corta blanca y una sudadera azul-cielo)

Kaze: O NO ES ENDO!

Goenji: SHIRO ABRE

(la pijama de Goenji era igual que la de fudou y Kido)

Fubu: shuuya! o no-dijo llorando(no estilo anime enserio estaba llorando)

Tachi: QUE HAREMOS

Nagu: NO LO SE

Tsunami: Tachi! Que ocurre

(Tsunami dormía solo con una pantaloneta verde)

Suzuno: HARUYA NAGUMO ABRE DE INMEDIATO!

(Suzuno: tenía una camisa color morado manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color)

Saku: que hacemos si nos ven así serán más pervertidos

Mido: saku tiene razón necesitamos ayuda!-dijo lloriqueando estilo anime

Genda: saku que sucede! Estas bien

(Genda dormía solo con una pantaloneta negra)

Hiroto: mido que te pasa! Abre de una vez

Kaze: tranquilos necesitamos ayuda pero de quien

Mido: no lose!

Fudou: que coño pasa aquí-llegando al lugar con Kido

Kido: que sucede

Managers: que fueron esos gritos-dijeron apenas llegando

Tobitaka: porque tanto alboroto

(Él ya se había duchado llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camisa de manga corta color roja jean negro y zapatos de poco tacón del mismo color)

Toramaru: sí que sucede-dije aun soñoliento

(Toramaru llevaba una pijama manga larga azul-cielo con un gorrito azul como el de touko)

Endo: no lose ¡Kaze abre!-dijo desesperado

Kaze: no podemos-dijo intentando normalizar su voz-pero tranquilos estamos bien no pasa nada es que mido tuvo una pesadilla-mintió

Mido: oye porque tengo que ser yo porque no puede ser otro eh-susurrando

Kaze: porque tu novio es más tranquilo los nuestros en especial Goenji son muy explosivos-dijo de igual modo

Goenji: no mientas Kaze abre-dijo golpeando la puerta-necesito ver a shiro ahora!

Kaze: rayos! Goenji sabe cuándo miento- susurrando -fubu-chan dile a-pero no termino porque vio como shiro lloraba sentado acostado en la pared agarrando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cabeza en ellas-shiro que te pasa

Shiro: no se! Y-yo n-n-o se q-q-ue me suc-ed-de-dijo ya que estaba sollozando

Mido: shiro cálmate si Goenji te escucha derriba la puerta

Shiro: e-eso in-inten-nto

Kido: chicos! Abran la puerta por favor

Saku: Kido-kun estamos bien descuida no es nada jejeje-rio nervioso

Haruna: chicos si sucede algo podemos ayudar-dijo preocupada

Nagu: no es nada enserio

Suzuno: Haruya nagumo sabes que odio las mentiras abre

Nagu: dijo mi nombre completo estoy en problemas!

Tachi: no Haruna estamos bien no es nada descuida-dijo intentando ayudar

Haruna: Tachi? estas enfermo tu voz está más aguda-dijo confusa

Tachi: ups-tapándose la boca

Mido: demonios que hacemos!

Hiroto: mido dime que sucede antes de que Goenji derribe la puerta!

Mido: es que tuve una pesadilla y grite despertando a todos asustados pero no es nada-dijo nervioso y apenado

Hiroto: ryuuji no has tenido pesadillas desde hace AÑOS deja de decir mentiras y dime que sucede-dijo serio

Mido: es cierto me descubrió!

Kaze: porque no lo dijiste antes

Mido: me había olvidado T.T

Endo: Goenji tranquilízate! Si dañas la puerta se nos acaban las vacaciones-decía intentando calmar a su amigo

Goenji: no me interesa quiero saber cómo está MI shiro-dijo serio-shiro habla o derribo la puerta!

Kaze: fubu-chan has un esfuerzo

Mido: si tranquilízate un poco

Fubu: e-eso intento

Aki: fubu-chan di algo que los chicos ya no pueden detener a Goenji por mucho tiempo-dijo mientras veía como Hiroto y endo lo detenían

Kaze: habla fubu-chan

Fubu: l-lo in-ntentare-dijo y se hizo al lado de la puerta respirando hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, también intentando poner su voz normal (a shiro no le cambio su voz solo era un poco más aguda así que no se notaba por estar detrás de la puerta)-shuuya

Goenji: shi-chan! Estas bien-dijo preocupado

Fubu: ss-si estoy bien des-cuida

Goenji: seguro te noto como si hubieras estado llorando

Kaze: como lo supo! o_O

Mido: debe tener un súper oído o algo así fubu-chan no te quedes ahí responde!

Fubu: s-si segur-ro jip!-tapándose la boca pues cuando termino le salió por accidente un sollozo-ups! Lo ss-sien-nto- pero no aguanto más y rompió en llanto pues ni siquiera el sabia porque estaba llorando

Goenji: SHI-CHAN! SUFICIENTE VOR A TIRAR LA PUERTA SUELTENME-dijo y tsunami, Hiroto, endo, Genda, y suzuno lo intentaban de detener

Natsumi: que hacemos!

Kido: no lose

Haruna: alguien debe entrar

Tobitaka: bien les diré-dijo haciéndose al lado de la puerta-Kazemaru?

Kaze: que sucede Tobitaka

Tobitaka: Goenji está a punto de derribar la puerta para que se tranquilice deben dejar entrar a alguien

Kaze: que hacemos!

Mido: reunión-dijo y al instante todos hicieron un circulo

Saku: a quien le pedimos ayuda

Fubu: n-no lose-pues todavía estaba llorando

Tachi: no puede ser a ninguno de nuestros novios

Nagu: ni a las chicas solo harían un escandalo

Tobitaka: APRESURENSE

Kaze: ESPERA UN POCO MAS!

Mido: a Kido?

Kaze: no creo es muy comprensivo pero no creería que estamos así

Nagu: si miramos a todos el único que queda es fudou!

Mido: porque

Nagu: tora-kun seguro se desmayaría, a Tobitaka le da igual, y Kido, nuestras parejas y las managers ya no son una opción

Saku: pero ya sabes cómo es fudou!

Nagu: se te ocurre otra idea!

Los demás: …

Kaze: ahhhh-suspiro-está bien Tobitaka puedes decirle que pase fudou por favor?

Tobitaka: OIGAN CHICOS!-grito y al instante todos prestaron atención-dicen que entre fudou

Todos: QUE!

Tobitaka: así como lo oyeron

Endo: pero porque!

Tobitaka: y yo que se fudou vas a entrar sí o no

Fudou: ahhhh-suspiro-está bien como quieran-dijo haciéndose en la puerta-soy yo fudou abran

Kaze: pasa pero solo tu!-dijo abriendo un poco la puerta

Goenji: shiro!

Endo: Kaze!

Hiroto: mido!

Tsunami: Tachi!

Genda: saku!

Suzuno: nagumo!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo dispuestos a entrar

Kaze: (cerrando la puerta ) SOLO FUDOU!

Kido: ya lo oyeron

Fudou: descuida solo entrare yo-dijo serio

Endo: pero

Fudou: ESCUCHENME BIEN BOLA DE INEPTOS ME DESPERTARON MUY TEMPRANO Y ESTOY DE PESIMO HUMOR ASÍ QUE SI INTENTAN ENTRAR AMANECERAN PERO VEINTE METROS BAJO TIERRA ENTENDIERON O LES EXPLICO CON DIBUJOS EH?-dijo a punto de estallar

Todos: b-bueno

Después de que Kaze lo entrara y cerrara la puerta con seguro…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fudou: ahhhh-suspiro-sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder-dijo cansado

Ukes: QUE!

Kaze: tú lo sabias- dijo "molesta"

Fudou: pues…

Mido: tú nos hiciste esto lo sabía!-dijo también "molesta"-me trajiste para esto COMO PUDISTE!

Fudou: QUE! ESO NO ES VERDAD-grito furioso

Nagu: entonces como sabias que esto iba a pasar eh?-dijo furioso

Saku: sabía que eras una mala persona pero esto es el colmo-dijo furioso

Fudou: QUE NO LO HICE!-grito airado-lo que sucede es que

Tachi: cómo pudiste!-grito triste-pensé que habías cambiado aunque sea un poco pero veo que me equivoque!

Fubu: fud-dou q-que me-me pa-so tu h-hicis-ste e-sto-dijo sollozando

Fudou: YO NO HICE NADA!-grito explotando de ira-si esto les paso fue por SU culpa entienden!

Ukes: NUESTRA!-gritaron sorprendidos

Fudou: si suya y ahora van a salir antes de que Goenji derriba la puerta y me quede sin vacaciones por su culpa entendieron!

Kaze: pero como pudo ser nuestra culpa eh?

Fudou: si quieres una explicación tendrás que salir AHORA!

Mido: pero no podemos salir así!-decía mirándose

Fudou: pero por…-pero no termino porque vio a los ukes y se les veía muy bien su cuerpo DEMASIADO bien-es verdad

Saku: que hacemos! La únicas chicas que vinieron fueron las managers y todos nosotros estamos más formados que ellas su ropa no nos quedara y parecemos desnudos-dijo sonrojado

Ukes: … AAAH!- y se vieron en verdad lo único que los cubría era sus pijamas y eran muy cortas pues se notaban sus "bustos" casi a la vista de todos

Nagu: fudou! No mires!

Fudou: numero 1 no soy un pedófilo y numero 2 TRANQUILICENSE!-grito cansado- menos mal vine preparado

Mido: FUDOU PORQUE ESTOY SANGRANDO!-dijo aterrorizada pues de su entre pierna se veía salir sangre

Fudou: DEMONIOS VE AL BAÑO Y QUITATE LA PIJAMA Y ENTRA A LA DUCHA AHORA MISMO!

Mido: h-hai-dijo y se fue al baño y siguió todas las instrucciones

Nagu: oye sabes que le pasa a fubu-chan esta todo sensible o eso creo-dijo confuso

Fudou: es verdad lo que dices

Tachi: y porque esta así-dijo preocupado

Fudou: en realidad todas parecen unas chicas de todo pues arman tanto alboroto por nada

Saku: ESTO NO ES NADA!-dijo furiosa

Fudou: bueno lo que pasa es que son las hormonas

Kaze: hormonas?

Fudou: si las hormonas femeninas, pues su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ellas y por eso esta llorando sin sentido-dijo como si fuera obvio

Shiro: y-yo no q-quie-ro es-star a-así-dijo llorando

Fudou: lose pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo yendo a la puerta

Tachi: que haces!-dijo asustada

Fudou: pues solucionar el problema de la ropa-dijo serio-o acaso van a salir así eh?

Nagu: pero no dejes que entren-dijo preocupada

Fudou: lose no me lo tienes que repetir con lo pervertidos que son tendríamos que llevarlos al hospital para transfusiónes de sangre-dijo divertido

Saku: no le veo la gracia sabes-dijo molesta

Afuera de la habitación

Goenji: porque no sale-decía preocupado

Kido: tranquilo seguro no pasa nada-decía intentando de calmar a su amigo

Endo: quiero ver a mi ichi-chan-decía llorando estilo anime

Cuando se escucharon que se abría la puerta al instante ya estaban todos los semes en la puerta

Haruna: que exagerados-decía con una gota estilo anime

Aki: tienes razón-dijo de igual manera

Goenji: como esta mi shi-chan-dijo preocupado

Fudou: pues…

Endo: y Kaze-chan

Fudou: a…

Tsunami: y mi Tachi

Fudou: esta..

Genda: y saku-chan

Fudou: el…

Hiroto: y mido-chan

Fudou: oigan

Suzuno: y nagumo

Fudou: chicos…-dijo irritado

Goenji: está bien

Endo: que te dijo

Fudou: chicos…-dijo molesto

Tsunami: que sucede

Fudou: chicos…-dijo furioso

Hiroto: acaso están enfermos

Fudou: chicos…-dijo airado

Suzuno: como están

Fudou: MALDITA SEA ME DEJAN HABLAR SI O NO!-dijo explotando de rabia

Endo: ya cálmate y habla de una vez quieres?-dijo intentando calmarlo

Fudou: ahhhh-suspiro-etto Kido-kun

Kido: dime-dijo curioso

Fudou: puedes ir a la habitación y traerme la maleta que te dije que no abrieras

Kido: claro pero…

Fudou: no preguntes y solo ve

Kido: está bien como quieras-dijo indiferente y fue a traer la maleta

Goenji: fudou shiro está bien?-dijo preocupado

Fudou: si lo que sucede es que en su estado está más sensible que lo inusual

Goenji: en su estado?-dijo confundido- a que te refieres?

Fudou: ya lo verán, y les advierto cuidado con lo que le digan a sus novios porque todos están MUY sensibles así que cuidado con lo que dicen en especial tu Goenji-dijo serio

Endo: esto me da mala espina-dijo preocupado

Fudou: tranquilo no es nada grave cuando lo vean les explico que sucede

Tsunami: y porque no lo dices ya!-dijo desesperado

Fudou: porque si les digo no me lo van a creer

Hiroto: porque no lo vamos a creer ni que fuera algo nunca antes visto

Fudou: es algo así-dijo confuso

Genda: fudou seguro que no es nada grave

Fudou: no de eso nada al menos yo no lo creo

Suzuno: como que al menos no lo crees explícate-dijo fríamente

Fudou: cuándo te lo muestre veras porque es tan complicado

Kido: ya llegue-dijo trayendo una ENORME maleta color rojo

Fudou: genial no viste nada o si Kido-kun-dijo serio

Kido: no te lo juro-dijo alzando las dos manos

Fudou: bien… te creo ahora esperen y verán-dijo cerrando entrando la maleta y cerrando la puerta de golpe

Endo: que tendrá en esa maleta?

Los semes: … o_O

Goenji: MI LOBITO!

Hiroto: MI REIZY!

Tsunami: MI LINDO TACHI-CHAN!

Genda: MI PINGUI!

Suzuno: MI NAGU!

Endo: MI LINDO UKESITO!

Kido: chicos! Cálmense y ahora que sucede-dijo curioso

Endo: mi Kaze no sé cómo esta y fudou entra una maleta ENORME de color ROJO dime cómo quieres que reaccione!-dijo furioso

Fuyuka: mamoru-kun! No le grites así a Kido-kun

Natsumi: fuyu-chan tiene razón además nunca te eh visto así-dijo preocupada

Haruna: si cálmate capitán

Endo: es que no puedo!

Goenji: pues inténtalo!

Endo: eso hago Goenji!

Hiroto: pues no parece-dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Endo: AAA!-dijo y comenzó a darle golpes a la pared

Genda: esto es raro

Suzuno: lo perdimos-dijo serio

Todos: ahhhh-suspiro

En la habitación de los ukes

Mido: MI LINDO UKESITO jajaja XD-dijo estallando de la risa

Kaze: cállate!-dijo sonrojado- MI REIZY jajaja XD

Mido: oye!-dijo sonrojado

Saku: ya cálmense-dijo cansado

Kaze: si cálmate mido no ves que MI PINGUI está molesto XD jajaja

Mido: ups es verdad XD jajaja

Saku: oigan!-dijo molesto y sonrojado

Fudou: ya dejen las tonterías para más tarde-dijo serio

Shiro: fudou que traes ahí-dijo curioso

Fudou: qué bueno que ya estas normal y lo que traje es esto-dijo abriendo la maleta

Ukes: QUE ES

Fudou: observen que buen amigo soy-dijo abriendo por completo la maleta, y adentro tenía ropa femenina y a la moda, con ropa interior, cosas de higiene para chicas, entre otras cosas

Ukes: WAOW o_O

Nagu: todo esto para nosotros

Fudou: no-pausa- se dice: "todo esto para nosotras" –dijo arrogante-NOSOTRAS XD jajaja-estallando de risa

Tachi: oye-dijo apenado- no seas malo

Fudou: creo que olvidaste un pequeñísimo detalle-dijo haciendo un gesto de una pizca de algo

Tachi: que cosa-dijo inocentemente

Fudou: pues… SOY MALO XD jajaja

Shiro: fudou-kun! Ya basta-grito casi llorando

Fudou: vale, vale pero no llores-dijo nervioso

Saku: oye fudou

Fudou: dime PINGUI, digo Sakuma

Saku: ¬_¬-miro a fudou-como nos ponemos esto?

Fudou: o_O no saben cómo se pone ropa interior de mujer!

Nagu: por si no lo has notado… NACIMOS HOMBRES-grito molesto-y dudo que tu sepas como se pone esto ¬_¬

Fudou: les traigo ropa y ahora tengo que vestirlas esto es el colmo-dijo fastidiado

Kaze: SABES COMO SE PONE ESTO-grito impresionada

Fudou: pues claro-dijo como si fuera obvio

Mido: y como lo sabes eh?-dijo desafiándolo

Fudou: digamos que antes de verlos por primera vez estuve "conociendo" muchas chicas

Shiro: como que "conociendo" fudou-kun-dijo curiosa

Tachi: si porque lo dice entre comillas-dijo igual

Fudou: pues porque mmmm!-no termino porque alguien le tapó la boca

Nagu: nada fubu-chan y Tachi-chan tonterías jejeje-dijo nerviosa

Fudou: oye!-grito molesto

Nagu: no voy a permitir que dañes sus inocentes mentes-decía susurrando

Fudou: ups creo que me había olvidado jejeje-dijo nervioso

Saku: bueno entonces como nos ponemos esto-dijo intentando cambiar de tema

Fudou: pues como no saben se van a tener que desvestir para ayudarlas

Ukes: o_O

Kaze: pues sino hay de otra-dijo sonrojada

Mido: ya que-dijo igual

Tachi: qué pena-igual

Shiro: está bien-igual

Nagu: si no hay otra opción-igual

Saku: no, no la hay-dijo igual

Fudou: Tranquilas chicas no soy un pedófilo ni que fuera a manosearlas o algo por el estilo soy malo pero no un depravado sexual-dijo serio

Kaze: está bien confiamos en ti

Fudou: entonces?

Mido: ES QUE AUN ASÍ DA PENA!-dijo roja como un tomate

Fudou: ya entendí! Ahora desvístanse

Ukes: h-hai!

Afuera de la habitación

Goenji: si se siguen demorando a endo le va dar un desmayo-dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Suzuno: ni que lo digas-dijo igual

Endo: AAA!-dijo aun golpeando la pared

Tsunami: endo vas a dañar la pared

Endo: me importa un comino!

Hiroto: endo diciendo el vocabulario de fudou lo eh visto todo o_O

Kido: endo cálmate descuida no pasa nada debe ser algo sin importancia y además fudou no le haría daño a ninguno de nuestros amigos al menos que le hayan hecho algo y que yo sepa no lo han hecho-dijo intentando calmarlo

Endo: Kido-dijo con un aura demoniaca alrededor

Kido: e-endo qu-e suc-ce-de-dijo aterrorizado

Endo: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME-dijo agarrando lo del cuello y azotándolo contra la pared- NO SE COMO ESTA MI NOVIO, NO SE NADA-dijo a punto de ahogarlo

Todos: ENDO! o_O

Haruna: hermano!-grito preocupada

Goenji: ENDO SUELTALO!-dijo intentando de apartarlo pero no lo movía ni un centímetro-parece que endo está muy molesto-dijo asustado

Aki: eso le pasa a endo cuando se enoja demasiado-dijo preocupada

Kido: AYUDENME!

Todos: HAI!

En la habitación de los ukes

Fudou: listo-dijo satisfecho- lo ven no es complicado n_n

Kaze: fudou-kun tiene razón y me veo muy bien tienes muy buen gusto para la ropa n_n

Fudou: es que yo me visto a la moda-dijo arrogante

Ukes: n_n-gota estilo anime

AYUDENME!-se escuchó un grito proveniente del corredor

Mido: ESE FUE KIDO-KUN

Fudou: COMO!-grito asustado y se fue corriendo al corredor

Fudou: KIDO-KUN!-grito asustado viendo como endo agarraba a Kido del cuello ahorcándolo-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CABEZA DE BALON NADIE TOCA A MI KIDO-dijo y se lanzó encima de endo comenzando a golpearlo

Endo: AAA! AYUDENME-dijo desesperado ya que fudou lo estaba matando a golpes (literalmente XD)

Kido: cof. Cof… tranquilo fudou estoy bien cof-dijo tosiendo pues endo hace unos momentos lo estaban ahorcando

Fudou: KIDO-dijo fudou dejando a endo para ir a ver a su novio-ESTAS BIEN!-dijo preocupado

Kido: si cof. Cof… tranquilo no me paso nada grave cof. Cof…-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento

Fudou: ¡COMO QUE NADA GRAVE ESE IDIOTA CASI TE MATA!, DIME SI ESO NO ES NADA ¡ADEMÁS QUE LE PASA!-dijo explotando de ira

Goenji: es que estaba muy preocupado por Kaze-chan

Fudou: pero eso no es ningún motivo para intentar matar a Kido!-dijo furioso

Hiroto: es que estaba con mucha rabia que hasta golpeaba o destruía todo a su alcancé y desafortunadamente Kido estaba a su alcancé-dijo calmado

Endo: vi toda mi vida pasar fue horrible T_T-dijo traumatizado

Kido: Y CREES QUE YO NO! ¬_¬-dijo molesto

Haruna: si además eso te mereces por casi matar a oni-chan!-dijo igual

ENDO! grito una chica de pelo azul acercándose a endo

Endo: k-kaz-ze

hola este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste lo siento por demorarme tanto sino que para seguir con este fic tuve que mandar a formatear mi portátil porque se borró los programas porque tenía 1500 virus troyanos por eso me demore cuándo publique el capítulo 2 pero aquí estoy y dejen sus comentarios y dejen algunas ideas para el fic gracias y cualquier crítica es aceptable y la tendré en cuenta adiós…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Endo: pero que te paso!-dijo sorprendido

Kaze: e-en-do yo-o n-ose-dijo casi llorando y tirándose encima de su novio a llorar

Kido: pero que está pasando aquí-dijo sorprendido mientras que su novio lo ayudaba a levantarse

Fudou: ENDO TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO CON TU BOCOTA!-dijo molesto

Endo: es verdad! Lo siento Kaze-chan-dijo preocupado mientras acariciaba su cabeza-además te ves muy linda n_n

Kaze: gr-racias mamoru-kun-dijo intentando tranquilizarse mientras miraba a endo con un notable sonrojo

Endo: de nada ichi-chan n_n

(Kaze llevaba una blusa de tiras color naranja, un pantalón de color blanco hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas de color naranja y su cuerpo con un busto bastante "notable")

(Aceptémoslo Kaze ya parece una chica XD)

Hiroto: mido-chan-dijo sorprendido

Mido: hola hiro-kun-dijo tímida y sonrojada

(Mido llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color rojo, un pantalón verde largo y zapatos color rojo y con sus rasgos más femeninos pero con su mismo peinado con un busto igual al de Kaze)

Hiroto: …-

Mido: y bien como me veo-dijo curiosa

Hiroto: etto… muy linda la verdad diría mejor que ulvida-dijo sonriendo-"en verdad que se ve mejor que ella, además con lo que dijo fudou debo saber cómo expresarme con mido-chan"

Mido: GRACIAS HIRO-KUN!-dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba-"que bien dijo que me veía mejor que reina esto no es tan malo y así no perseguirá más a mi hiro-kun"

Hiroto: de nada-dijo feliz mientras correspondía al abrazo

Tsunami: Tachi-chan…-dijo sorprendido

Tachi: hola tsunami-san-dijo agachando la cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo- y bien…

(Tachi llevaba una blusa de tiras azul marino con un pantalón hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas del mismo color con su cabello hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros con rasgos femeninos con su cuerpo menos desarrollado que las demás aunque era más formado que las managers)

Tsunami: … TE VES HERMOSA PARECES UNA SIRENA XD-dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la alzaba por los aires

Todos: (caída estilo anime)

Tachi: gracias-dijo apenada

Genda: saku eres tu-dijo sorprendido

Saku: hai Genda-kun-dijo sonrojada

(Saku llevaba una camisa de manga corta color café con una chaqueta encima de color blanco y unos pantalones largos color negro, con unas zapatillas color café y con sus rasgos faciales más femeninos y con su cabello igual)

Genda: "recuerda lo que dijo fudou "-dijo pensando-te ves muy linda amor n_n

Saku: gracias Genda-kun-dijo feliz y sonrojada

Genda: de nada n_n-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

Suzuno: ahora ya se lo que quería decir fudou con que no le creeríamos-dijo mirando a su ahora "novia" mientras se acercaba y la miraba a su rostro

(Nagu llevaba una blusa de tiras color rojo con una llama en el centro, unos pantalones color negro hasta los tobillos y su cuerpo era igual al de Tachi)

Nagu: LOSE! Me veo horrible-dijo agachando la cabeza mientras se le escapaba una lagrima

Suzuno: no nagu-dijo tomándola por el mentón para que lo mirara al rostro-te ves mejor que antes-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Nagu: TONTO!-mientras volteaba el rostro avergonzada

Suzuno: bueno ya tranquila-dijo con ternura-"vaya sí que esta sensible como dijo fudou"-pensó divertido mientras la atraía hacia su pecho

Nagu: como sea-dijo correspondiéndole con una sonrisa

Goenji: shiro-dijo impresionado

Fubu: me veo mal verdad -dijo soltando unas lagrimas

(Fubu llevaba una blusa de tiras plateada con cuello en forma de V ombliguera, un pantalón color crema hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas color plateadas, con su cuerpo demasiado desarrollado como para una chica de su edad por eso no controlaba muy bien sus emociones)

Goenji: "rayos olvide que shiro es la más sensible de todas por su desarrollo, además está muy sexy"-dijo pensando mientras alzaba su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas y tomaba su rostro con ambas manos-te ves bellísima shi-chan-dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

Fubu: gracias-dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a su novio

Fudou: sí que bien todos felices así que me voy a cambiar-dijo fastidiado (alguien tiene que dañar los bellos momentos XD)

Todos: ¬_¬

Haruna: ahora nos explicas que paso con los chicos-dijo curiosa

Endo: si quiero saber al igual que todos verdad chicos

Todos: si!

Fudou: bien-dijo fastidiado-es por el meteorito alíen-dijo serio

Todos: que!

Goenji: eso es imposible porque al menos shiro y Tachi no recibieron el meteorito alíen-dijo confundido

Fudou: en realidad si lo hicieron-dijo serio

Tsunami: pero como

Fudou: pues…

Flashback

Fudou estaba en su habitación de la concentración mirando un pedazo de fragmento de meteorito alíen en su mano

Fudou: tengo que deshacerme de esto o sino estaré en más problemas-dijo cansado-solo lo pondré aquí…-dijo mientras se disponía a poner el meteorito alíen en una caja

Cuando de repente se abre la puerta dejando ver a Tachi y a fubu en el suelo

Fudou: pero que…-dijo mientras se caía el meteorito alíen haciendo que sus partículas se esparcieran en su habitación

Fubu: lo sentimos es que nos tropezamos en el camino-dijo sentado en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza

Tachi: si perdón-dijo apenado

Fudou: "esto es malo ahora ellos tienen el meteorito alíen en su cuerpo"-pensó preocupado-LES DOY 1 SEGUNDO PARA QUE SE LARGUEN DE AQUÍ!-grito molesto

Tachi y fubu: HAI!-dijeron mientras se iban corriendo

Fudou: bueno ese es su problema-dijo para dormir en su cama

Fin del flashback

Fubu: y porque no nos dijiste nada eh?-dijo molesta

Fudou: eso les pasa por entrar en MI habitación sin avisar-dijo serio y de brazos cruzados

Tachi: pero aun así debiste decir algo-dijo molesta

Fudou: no sé porque se enojan si sus novios están muy felices-dijo arrogante

Tachi, fubu, tsunami, Goenji: (sonrojads)

Kido: fudou!-dijo molesto

Fudou: ya!-dijo irritado-en fin tienen mas preguntas?

Kaze: cuanto tiempo vamos a estar así-dijo mirándose a si misma

Fudou: en realidad no lose-dijo serio

Todos: COMO QUE NO LO SABES!

Fudou: es que es complicado, verán se van a tener que quedar así hasta que su cuerpo pueda controlar la transformación

Hiroto: transformación? a que te refieres

Fudou: bueno, es que los que estuvieron expuestos al meteorito alíen tienen la posibilidad de transformarse

Goenji: así que esta es una de las transformaciones verdad?

Fudou: exacto

Nagu: pero Hiroto, suzuno y Genda no se transformaron en chicas eh?

Fudou: es por su vida sexual-dijo como si fuera obvio

Suzuno: vida sexual?

Fudou: bueno como todos saben, ninguno de ustedes es virgen-dijo divertido

Semes y ukes: (sonrojads)

Kido: continua

Fudou: en fin la transformación de los ukes es de chicas porque…

Saku: ya entendimos-dijo sonrojada

Genda: y la de nosotros-dijo con temor

Fudou: bueno con los ukes es porque su comportamiento es parecido al de una chica

Ukes: OYE

Fudou: que! al menos en la vida sexual si-dijo serio-en cambio la transformación de los semes es un hombre bestia

Suzuno: y porque-dijo confuso

Fudou: porque ustedes tienen su instinto animal más desarrollado-dijo como si fuera obvio

Genda: porque?

Fudou: cuando ustedes están "ocupados" ustedes son los que dominan en el momento y no racionan sino que actúan y…

Suzuno, Hiroto y Genda: ya entendimos (sonrojados)

Fudou: en pocas palabras está activado su instinto animal y como para todos ustedes estar en esas es costumbre, su cuerpo ya cree que es una necesidad y gracias al meteorito alíen se adapta para las distintas necesidades de su cuerpo-dijo como si fuera un maestro-alguien tiene alguna pregunta

Mido: (alzando la mano como un estudiante) yo tengo una-dijo curiosa

Fudou: ahhhh-suspiro-si mido

Mido: porque tú no te has transformado eh?

Fudou: …

Nagu: si porque no te has transformado eh?

Fudou: … eso no lo pienso responder

Kaze: porque no eh?

Fudou: porque no se me da la gana como la vez-dijo serio y de brazos cruzados

Fubu: el único que lo puede convencer es atsuya

Goenji: porque?

Fubu: porque él te hace una cara y una actuación que puede convencer al más frio-dijo sonriente

Mido: pero el no vino-dijo haciendo un puchero

Goenji: así es "menos mal" así que nos vas a decir fudou?

Fudou: no

Nagu: por favor

Fudou: no

Endo: no seas así mira que tenemos mucha curiosidad verdad chicos

Semes, ukes y managers: SI

Kido: si no les dices se van a poner a perseguirnos fudou-kun, además yo también quiero saber n_n-dijo con una sonrisa

Fudou: bueno está bien-dijo rindiéndose-me puedo transformar en una chica y también en hombre bestia

Hiroto: pero no dijiste que se solo podía de una transformación cada uno?-dijo confuso y sorprendido

Fudou: en su caso sí pero digamos que soy una excepción-dijo serio y arrogante

Tsunami: y porque?

Fudou: estuve más tiempo con el meteorito alíen que todos ustedes, así que recibí más energía que todos, su cuerpo es 50% hecho con meteorito alíen, en cambio yo por recibir tanta energía mi cuerpo está hecho 90% de meteorito alíen y con un tipo de entrenamiento especial lo pude controlar-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa

Hiroto: con qué clase de entrenamiento eh?

Fudou: eso sí que no se lo digo a nadie ni a ti Kido entendieron-dijo serio

Mido: así que te puedes transformar ¬3¬

Fudou: si

Ukes y managers: ¬3¬

Semes, Kido, Tobitaka y Toramaru: estas en problemas O_O

Haruna: transfórmate en una chica XD

Fudou: QUE!-dijo ofendido

Aki: vamos te queremos ver como una chica XD

Fudou: NO QUE HORROR NI QUE FUERA SU MARIONETA-dijo furioso

Natsumi: vamos siii XD

Fudou: YA DIJE QUE NO Y ME LARGO-dijo molesto

Dijo para después ir en dirección a su habitación…

Voy a poner 2 capítulos de seguidos y en el siguiente meteré a mi oc voy a estar en esta bizarra historia XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kido: (sonando su celular) hola si diga, pero que, no espera! , Hola! Ahhhh-suspiro- que voy a hacer-dijo preocupado

Fudou: que pasa-dijo curioso

Kido: me acaban de llamar y debo de ir a una reunión con unos empresarios de mi padre y debo llevar a alguien y no puede ser de mi familia y ninguna de las managers-dijo irritado

Haruna: T.T yo quería ir

Aki: yo igual T.T

Natsumi: lastima T.T

Fuyuka: bueno entonces a quien vas a llevar Kido-kun?

Kido: no tengo ni la menor idea

Tobitaka: lleva a fudou-dijo indiferente

Todos: ¬3¬

Fudou: NO ME VOY A TRANSFORMAR EN UNA CHICA Y MENOS SI TENGO QUE USAR UN ESTUPIDO VESTIDO DE NUEVO ENTENDIERON-dijo furioso

Endo: espera!, como así que de nuevo O_O

Todos: O_O

Tobitaka: (sonriendo)

Fudou: y tú no te burles! Me oíste

Tobitaka: pero que melodramático eres fudou

Fudou: no lo soy!-dijo molesto

Tobitaka: ese día no pasó nada-dijo cansado

Fudou: no paso porque use mi fuerza y rompí las reglas o sino me h…-dijo sonrojado-ya sabes-dijo cruzándose de brazos sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados

¿?: te hubieran que fudou

Fudou: esa voz-dijo recordando algo- que haces aquí!

¿?: vas a ir a ese baile son ordenes de los superiores

Fudou: no me voy a poner un vestido entendiste!-dijo señalándose furioso

¿?: pero porque si te ves muy bien de chica-dijo divertida

Fudou: ese no es el punto!-grito sonrojado-escúchame bien NO QUIERO IR ENTENDISTE –dijo molesto-además porque no vas tu si tú eres una chica

¿?: Porque no es mi misión-dijo obvia-y no te puedes negar porque es tu trabajo y además…

Endo: oigan disculpen, pero quién eres?

¿?: Yo soy flora fudou, hermana menor de akio fudou-dije con una arrogante sonrisa

(soy muy parecida a fudou los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, el mismo color de piel la única diferencia es que soy una chica, delgada y mi posiciones son la de defensa y centro campista n_n y mi cabello es negro con blanco y estoy vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa con mangas purpura y jeans y zapatos negros XD)

Todos: HERMANA! O_O

Kido: porque no me dijiste nada!-dijo sorprendido

Haruna: si porque no la mencionaste

Fudou: nunca me lo preguntaron-dijo alzando os hombros

Todos: (caída estilo anime)

Tobitaka: eso se los debiste decir desde un principio ¬¬

Endo: espera! tú lo sabias-dijo sorprendido

Yo: se delataron ustedes solos bien hecho ¬3¬

Tobitaka y fudou: ¬¬

Tsunami: alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí !-dijo molesto

Yo: para abreviar, soy una agente del gobierno de los EEUU y mi oni-chan y mi novio son agentes del gobierno japonés n_n

Toramaru: impresionante

Haruna: si y además de que Tobitaka es el cuñado de fudou ¬3¬

Tobitaka y fudou: eso no tiene nada que ver-dijeron serios y mirando a otras direcciones con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

(Así es Tobitaka es mi novio XD)

Mido: y porque fudou tiene que ir al baile y no una de nosotras-dijo señalando a los ukes

Yo: porque le dejaron una misión

Fudou: y antes de que pase algo me puedes decir de que se trata-dijo no muy convencido

Yo: tienes que ir y buscar a este agente-dije pasándole un sobre-es de china, necesitamos la información, porque tal vez hay una conspiración hacia el gobierno japonés y tú eres el único que puede entrar a la reunión, por tener de novio al hijo adoptivo de uno de los inversionistas. te queda más fácil n_n

Fudou: esto lo tenías planeado hace tiempo verdad ¬¬

Yo: exacto y no te puedes negar n_n

Fudou: y porque no eh?

Yo: porque técnicamente eres una chica n_n

Tobitaka: te puedes explicar?

Yo: claro! n_n, cambie todos los papeles de fudou otra vez y ahora es una chica según los papeles ¬3¬

Fudou: QUE! No otra vez!-dijo molesto-me odias cierto? ¬¬

Flora: no, como se te ocurre, lo que pasa es que me gusta divertirme un rato contigo ¬3¬

Fudou: NO VOY A HACER NADA Y CAMBIA ESOS PAPELES O SINO ESTARAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS-dijo molesto señalándome

Tobitaka: sabes que no se puede razonar con tu hermana cuando se refiere a una misión cierto?-dijo preguntándole

Fudou: ES ENSERIO-grito molesto

Flora: vez que me esté riendo ¬3¬

Fudou: DEMONIOS LO ULTIMO QUE ME FALTABA!- grito cansado

Todos: te veremos de chica XD

Mido: viva gane! XD paga Kaze-chan-dijo extendiéndole la mano

Kaze: ten-dijo dándole dinero

Saku: esto será histórico verdad chicas XD

Managers y ukes: si XD

Goenji: como será fudou de chica?

Tsunami: apuesto a que se parece a su hermosa hermana

Yo: gracias n_n

Fudou y Tobitaka: ¬¬

Endo: es lo más probable n_n

Nagu: la curiosidad me está matando XD

Suzuno: tranquilízate nagumo

Nagu: es que no puedo XD

Yo: porque no te transformas de una vez que me tienes que acompañar a donde los superiores y quieren ver si tu transformación es convincente y está de acuerdo con las tallas del vestido ¬3¬

Fudou: bien lo hare ¬¬

yo: bien, hazlo rápido que hemos perdido mucho tiempo-dije apurándolo

Fudou: VOY! Sabes que, no tengo ánimos para nada-dijo poniendo su mano izquierda en su cintura y la otra suelta a su lado derecho cerrando los ojos-Y SI UNO DE USTEDES SE BURLA NO VIVIRA PARA CONTARLO ENTENDIDO!-grito fastidiado

Todos: n_n entendido

Cuando cerró los ojos, todavía con la pose, de repente lo envolvió una energía del color del meteorito alíen y cuando se desvaneció por completo, apareció una joven muy parecida a mí pero con el cabello de color café suelto hasta los hombros y con un cuerpo un poco más formado que el de Fubuki, pero esta tenía un cuerpo como la de una modelo y vestía con unos shorts-jeans negros una blusa sin tiras blanca ombliguera y unas zapatos negros.

(Que inspirada estoy XD)

yo: genial! Te ves muy linda oni-chan n_n

Fudou: CALLATE Y VAMONOS QUIERES-grito sonrojada

Semes: o_O (sonrojados y derrames nasales)

Ukes y managers: ¬¬

Toramaru: te ves menos violento así n_n

Fudou: ¬¬

Tobitaka: mejor apresúrense antes de que se enojen los superiores

yo: tienes razón

Fudou: bien-dijo irritada-Kido para cuando es el baile?

Kido: es hoy en la noche amor n_n "por kami esta bellísima"-pensó muy feliz

Fudou: y quita la cara de idiota quieres n_n-dijo con una falsa sonrisa

Kido: claro lo que tú digas ¬3¬-dijo mirándola pervertida mente

(Que mente la de estos semes XD)

Fudou: tsk!-dijo volteando el rostro con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada

yo: antes de que pase algo mejor vámonos oni-chan n_n

Fudou: bien!-dijo rindiéndose- pero antes les voy a advertir una cosa-dijo seriamente

Tachi: que cosa?

Fudou: como esta es su primera transformación, los ukes, que ahora son chicas son vírgenes así que es su problema si saben a lo que me refiero ¬3¬

Ukes: o_O QUE!-dijeron alarmadas

Semes: o_O

Fudou: son sordos o qué? Si! son vírgenes de nuevo-dijo irritada

Yo: ya vámonos-dije cansada

Fudou: primero que todo el que debe de estar molesto aquí soy yo!-dijo enfadada

Yo: no fudou-dije divertida-debes decir MOLESTA, fudou MOLESTA XD jajaja-dije riendo a más no poder

Fudou: eres una!-dijo furiosa

Yo: mala sí! ¬3¬

Fudou: no, eres una mala imitación de mí en versión femenina ¬3¬-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa y de brazos cruzados, divertida

Yo: ya quisieras ¬3¬-dije igual

Tobitaka: ya dejen la charla para después vayan al cuartel, que ya se demoraron harto-dijo serio

Yo: bueno nos vemos más tarde-dije dándole un beso en la boca

Fudou: bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde, flora! Andando-dijo seria

Yo: voy! Hasta luego chicos n_n-dije despidiéndome

Todos: adiós n_n

Dijeron y nos fuimos

Aki: entonces mejor van y se cambian verdad n_n

Todos: ES VERDAD!-dijeron para salir disparados a sus habitaciones

Una hora después

Endo: qué hacemos?

Kaze: no lose

Mido: ME ABURRO!-dijo llorando estilo anime

Hiroto: tranquilízate mido-chan-dijo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

Kido: vamos a la playa n_n

Haruna: si! Yo voy oni-chan XD

Aki: yo también n_n

Natsumi y Fuyuka: y nosotras XD

Fubu: me parece una buena idea n_n

Goenji: si tú vas yo voy-dijo con una sonrisa atrás de su "novia"

Genda: vamos saku-chan será divertido-dijo abrazándola por la cintura

Saku: está bien vamos de todas maneras no tenemos nada que hacer n_n-dijo un poco sonrojada por la acción de su novio

Nagu: creo que se están olvidando de un pequeñísimo detalle-dijo sonrojada

Suzuno: que cosa-dijo curioso

Kaze: pues…-dijo sonrojada

Endo: que cosa Kaze-chan n_n-pregunto inocentemente

Tobitaka: pues que ahora son chicas, y entonces tienen que usar un vestido de baño y los que fudou consiguió son de dos piezas y muy "llamativos" por decirlo así-dijo olímpicamente

Semes: o_O …

Ukes: EXACTO!-dijeron muy apenadas

En otro lugar…

Yo: vez! No fue tan difícil oni-chan n_n

Fudou: NO QUE VA SOLAMENTE ME VEIAN COMO PERVERTIDOS SIN OFICIO AGARRANDOSE SUS PROPIAS NARICES PORQUE EXTRAÑAMENTE A TODOS LES VINO UNA HEMORRAGIA NASAL AL MISMO TIEMPO-gritaba furiosa y con las manos extendidos

Yo: solamente quería que olvidaras lo sucedido, pero bueno ya que verdad n_n

Fudou: te odio-dijo de brazos cruzados en tono de burla-veo que aprendiste bien la forma de conseguir lo que quieres eh? ¬3¬

Yo: aprendi del mejor como dicen por ahí "el alumno supera al maestro" ¬3¬

Fudou: y que dices si cuando lleguemos hacemos un gran alboroto, así te perdonaría por lo que me toca que hacer ¬3¬

Yo: por los viejos tiempos ¬3¬

Fudou: exacto ¬3¬

Yo: bien XD si es una manera de compensártelo y de divertirme al mismo tiempo no vei ningún problema ¬3¬

Fudou: ese es el espíritu-haciendo pose tsunami

Yo: a festejar se ah dicho XD-dije haciendo exactamente lo mismo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

En la playa…

Endo: porque se demoran tanto-dijo cansado

(Endo usaba una pantaloneta color naranja)

Goenji: recuerda que ahora son chicas, siempre se demoran-dijo neutral

(Goenji usaba una pantaloneta color negro)

Tsunami: ya me imagino a mi Tachi, esta bellísima-dijo pícaramente

(Tsunami usaba una pantaloneta color rosa pálido)

Genda: eres un pervertido tsunami-dijo cansado

(Genda usaba una pantaloneta color marrón)

Suzuno: mira quien lo dice el que se aprovecha de la situación-dijo neutral

(Suzuno usaba una pantaloneta color azul oscuro con una gran figura de nieve color gris en su lado derecho)

Hiroto: ya dejen de pelear solamente esperemos en silencio quie…-pero no termino de decir la frase porque se veían 5 hermosas chicas en traje de baño muy sonrojadas

(Hiroto usaba una pantaloneta color plata)

Mido: hola hiro-kun

(Mido vestía un traje de baño de 2 piezas color verde limón)

Hiroto: hola mido-chan-dijo rojo como un tomate

Goenji: shi-chan estas hermosa-dijo con tono sensual

Fubu: gracias shuuya-kun-dijo sonrojada

(Fubu vestía un traje de baño de 2 piezas color plata)

Endo: Kaze estas hermosa XD-dijo emocionado

Kaze: gracias, aunque apenas me estoy acostumbrando-dijo feliz

(Kaze vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color naranja)

Tachi: tsunami-san como me veo-dijo apenada

Tsunami: … PARECES UNA SIRENA ESTAS BELLISIMA TACHI XD-grito emocionado mientras la cargaba

(Tachi vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color agua marina con estampado de olas)

Tachi: tsunami! Que nos ven-dijo sonrojada

Tsunami: no me importa! Vamos a nadar-dijo emocionado mientras la llevaba al mar

Suzuno: te ves muy linda haruya-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se hacía a su lado

Nagu: lo sé-dijo arrogante

(Nagu vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo intenso con llamas)

Todos: (gota estilo anime)

Genda: vamos saku-chan n_n-dijo extendiéndole su mano

Saku: hai n_n

(Saku vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco)

Kido: se ven muy lindas las 4 n_n

(Kido usaba una pantaloneta color negro con dos rayas blancas a cada lado)

Managers: arigatou Kido-kun!-dijeron felices al unísono

(Haruna vestía un traje de baño de una pieza color negro, Aki vestía un traje de baño de una pieza color amarillo, Natsumi vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color rosa y su cabello recogido en cola de caballo, y Fuyuka vestía un traje de baño color crema de dos piezas con estampado de margaritas color gris y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo)

Endo: A NADAR XD

Todos: HAI!

Toramaru: Tobitaka-san usted no va a bañar-pregunto extrañado

(Toramaru usaba una pantaloneta con estampado de tigre)

Tobitaka: no, iré a arreglar unos asuntos adiós-dijo neutral mientras se iba

En otro lugar de la ciudad

Yo: aquí estamos la playa-dijo tranquilamente

Fudou: si, y mejor buscamos a mi presa rápido antes de regresar al hotel, porque ahora me tengo que quedar con esta transformación hasta que cambies los papeles o sino no me dejaran entrar al hotel-dijo cansada

Yo: bien n_n ahora donde rayos conseguimos un cocodrilo de mar para luchar oni-chan!-dije fastidiada

Fudou: tendremos que recorrer la playa hasta encontrarnos con uno, me lo debes así que vamos de una vez-dijo arrogante

Yo: vale, pero quiero luchar con uno también ya sabes que nunca lo he hecho y debo de hacerlo porque es una tradición familiar y bla,bla,bla-dije haciendo gestos con mi mano derecha

Fudou: en marcha n_n

(Fudou vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color morado intenso con llamas moradas)

Yo: bueno vamos n_n

(Yo tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro con un estampado de estrellas ninja color blanco)

Con los chicos…

Kido: "porque se demorara tanto fudou"-dijo pensando

Tsunami: CORRAN-grito espantado

Endo: que sucede! preocupado

Tsunami: COCODRILOS MARINOS Y SON MAS GRANDES QUE NOSOTROS-grito señalando un par de cocodrilos gigantescos de 2 metros

Todos: AAAA!-dijeron mientras nadaban fuera del agua

Tachi: O NO NOS RODEARON QUE HACEMOS-grito asustada

Efectivamente los 2 cocodrilos los tenían acorralados contra una roca gigante

Goenji: maldita sea! Fubuki quédate atrás mío de acuerdo-dijo intentando de protegerlo

Fubu: shuuya!-grito asustada

Endo: que las chicas se hagan detrás de nosotros

Chicos: hai!-dijeron intentando protegerlas

Suzuno: maldición! Que haremos-dijo enfadado

Kido: lo tengo!-dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás en otra dirección-vengan malditas criaturas prehistóricas!

Y como lo planeo los cocodrilos se fueron detrás de el

Kido: maldición! CORRAN-dijo mientras era acorralado contra otra roca

Haruna: ONI-CHAN-dijo asustada

Kido: VETE ESTARÉ BIEN-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa

Endo: COMO QUE ESTARAS BIEN ESTAS LOCO-grito asustado

Kido: 1..-comenzo a contar con los brazos cruzados, en pose firme y con una arrogante sonrisa, mientras que los cocodrilos comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más a el

Tsunami: ESOS COCODRILOS TE COMERAN EN UN SEGUNDO HAZ ALGO!-grito preocupado

Kido: 2...-dijo igual

Todos: KIDO CUIDADO!

Kido: 3…-dijo firme con su misma postura, y justo cuando un cocodrilo lo iba a morder en su pierna derecha apareció fudou tomando al agresor por la cola

Fudou: JA! MIRA ME E CONSEGUIDO EL MÍO Y ES ENORME SEGURO QUEDARA PERFECTO EN LA PARED DE MI CASA-dijo arrogantemente para después sujetarlo con más fuerza por la cola agitándolo en el aire y golpeándolo contra el suelo hasta noquearlo

Yo: QUE BIEN DOS PAJAROS DE UN SOLO TIRO! Y ES DEL MISMO TAMAÑOXD-dije para después agarrarlo por el cuello hasta casi ahogarlo para noquearlo

Todos: o_O

Kido, fudou y yo: n_n

Haruna: oni-chan estas bien!-dijo preocupada corriendo hacia el

Kido: si Haruna no te preocupes estoy bien n_n-dijo feliz

Endo: como sabían que Kido estaba en peligro-dijo sorprendido

Fudou: es mi instinto, es de familia verdad flora n_n-dijo arrogante

Yo: hai

Kaze: como que de familia-pregunto curiosa

Yo: pues es que nuestra familia se destaca por tener una fuerza sobrehumana, tener el estado físico más desarrollado de lo normal y de tener nuestro instinto animal desarrollado, así que sabemos cuándo una presa está cerca o un familiar o pareja está en peligro n_n-dije tranquilamente

Suzuno: presa?-pregunto curioso

Fudou: exacto, nuestro animal interno son los lobos tenemos el mismo comportamiento que ellos y sus habilidades-dijo arrogante mientras ataba a los cocodrilos

Nagu: en pocas palabras ustedes son como lobos y a la vez humanos?-pregunto furiosa

Yo: algo así, es complicado por ejemplo miren la herida de fudou-dije señalando su vendaje

Kido: es verdad el doctor dijo que se tardaría en sanar, déjame quitarte el vendaje-dijo mientras se acercaba

Fudou: bien n_n-dijo con una sonrisa

Pero cuando Kido le quito el vendaje, no había rastro alguno de una herida ni siquiera había una pequeña cicatriz o algo por el estilo

Goenji: pero que paso no tienes nada, te la hiciste recientemente y era muy profunda-dijo sorprendido

Fudou: nuestro organismo se recupera a una velocidad impresionante, y esa vez que me "queje" de dolor cuando me enterré el puñal no era real estaba actuando, no me dolió en lo absoluto-dijo arrogante

Yo: pero sabes que te pudiste haber desangrado verdad?-dije irónica

Fudou: el que no arriesga no gana flora, tienes mucho que aprender-dijo con aires de superioridad con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

Kido: y se supone que no te duele porque es de familia verdad?-dijo irónico

Yo: no, eso solo lo posee fudou en la familia-dije seria

Fubu: y porque solo lo posee el-dijo curiosa

Yo: fudou tuvo una serie de dolorosos entrenamientos para volverse inmune al dolor y poder controlar sus emociones, además que desde pequeños debíamos defendernos de los buscapleitos, ya que como nuestra familia es muy rara algunos querían aprovecharse de la situación intentando verificar que tan fuertes somos-dije con una sonrisa

Mido: eso explica muchas cosas-dijo con su mentón en la mano derecha

Fudou: Que cosas eh?

Hiroto: un ejemplo es que cuando estuvimos peleando con los demonios en la isla lioccot, Desta pateo el balón con fuerza y actuaste para poder recibir el balón en tu estomago para poder anotar un gol-dijo serio

Kido: Hiroto tiene razón-dijo serio

Fudou: pensé que no lo habían notado-dijo con un cocodrilo en la espalda

Yo: al parecer no eres muy discreto oni-chan-dije con el otro cocodrilo en la espalda

Tachi: que van a hacer con ellos?-pregunto curiosa

Tsunami: en verdad los van a colgar-dijo sorprendido

Fudou y yo: ¬3¬

Todos: o_O pobres de ellos

Kido: NO VAN A HACER ESO! ES ILEGAL-grito en forma de regaño

Fudou y yo: valeee :s-dijimos como niños regañados mientras los desatábamos y dejábamos ir

Kido: así está mejor y como así que lo ibas a llevar a casa eh?

Fudou: es que en nuestra familia hay una tradición n_n

Genda: tradición?

Fudou: exacto, veras yo ya he cazado varios cocodrilos, eso lo sabe mi familia y depende de cuento cazas te tienen más respeto y subes de rango, porque pruebas tu instinto de cazador a que nivel esta y estoy en el más alto-dijo apuntándose a sí misma con una arrogante sonrisa

Yo: en cambio solo he cazado algunos mamíferos y este es mi primer reptil n_n-dije feliz-y me faltan más animales-dije mirando a fudou

Fudou: después de vacaciones nuestra siguiente parada será hokkaido-dijo arrogantemente

Fubu: hokkaido?-pregunto curiosa

Fudou: porque ahí están los osos más grandes y más peligrosos de Japón-dijo feliz

Yo: bueno la plática dejémosla para después que tienes que ir a la misión-dije feliz

Kido: es verdad me tengo que ir vamos fudou!-dijo apresurándola

Fudou: ya voy no molestes!-dijo para después ir detrás de el

Tobitaka: ya deje las cosas de fudou en su recamara-dijo neutral

Yo: perfecto gracias-dije mientras le daba un beso

Goenji: oigan! Que esta Toramaru-dijo incomodo

Yo: ups! Lo siento no sabía que había niños presentes n_n-dije divertida

Toramaru: oye!-dijo sonrojado

Todos: jajaja

En el hotel…

Kido: fudou apresúrate que la limosina está esperando!-dijo cansado

Fudou: ya voy no molestes!-dijo cansada-ya muévete-dijo saliendo de la habitación

(fudou traía un vestido pegada hasta la cintura y suelo en las piernas, más arriba de las rodillas color purpura y sin mangas con diamantes color purpura, y aretes y collar en forma de gotas de agua y zapatillas del mismo color, y de maquillaje solo traía un brillo en sus labios y venía con su cabello recogido en una coleta XD)

Kido: fudou te ves…-decía sonrojado y estático

Fudou: tsk! Muévete yuuto-dijo agarrándolo de la mano para ir hacia la limosina

Kido: vale!-dijo reaccionando yendo a la limosina-y te ves muy bella ¬3¬-dijo pervertida mente

Fudou: lo se yuuto así que para darte un poco de satisfacción y dejándote con las ganas…-dijo para voltearse y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente mientras pasaba sus brazos a su cuello

Y Kido no tardó en reaccionar para pasar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su ahora "novia" mientras la besaba igual

Fudou: (separándose)… me arreglare otra vez en el auto ahora muévete-dijo para sujetarlo de su mano y arrastrarlo hacia su destino

Kido: entonces…-dijo pervertida mente-seguiremos después de la reunión verdad fudou-chan ¬3¬

Fudou: ¬3¬ no lo sé, tal vez-dijo igual

Kido: ¬3¬

Espero que les haya gustado DEJEN REVIEWS ¬3¬ al menos que quieran conti XD solo con uno la pongo sayo n_n…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Con los chicos…

Todos ya estaban de vuelta en el hotel en el comedor principal

Endo: ¿qué extraño ha sido este día no lo creen amigos?

Todos: hai!

Yo: ni que fuera tan raro n_n

Tobitaka: para ellos si flora-dijo suspirando

Yo: porque ha sido tan extraño según ustedes-dije sonriente

Goenji: déjame pensar…-dijo sarcásticamente-ah! ya me acorde, nuestros novios despertaron siendo chicas, descubrimos que fudou es un agente del gobierno y tiene una hermana menor, Tobitaka tiene el mismo trabajo y son cuñados, casi nos comen dos cocodrilos de mar y aparecieron fudou y tu justo a tiempo como si no hubiera sido el colmo los noquearon como si hubiera sido nada, entre otras cosas…DIME SI ESO ES NORMAL!

Yo: bueno pues viéndolo de ese modo creo que no XD-dije divertida-bienvenidos a mi mundo

Todos: ¬¬ claro

Haruna: oigan como estarán fudou y mi hermano-dijo curiosa

Tobitaka: solamente debes ver las noticias, si pasa alguna catástrofe sabrás si están bien o no-dijo con una sonrisa

Haruna: QUE!-dijo asustada

Yo: (dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas a Tobitaka) no le hagas caso haru-chan mi hermano no siempre causa problemas jejeje-dije nerviosa

Saku: eso lo dudo ¬¬

Genda: saku!

Saku: pero es verdad! dime una sola vez en la que fudou haya sido bueno y no haya pasado algo malo u extraño eh?

Genda: pues…-dijo dudoso

Saku: ja! Ves yo tenía razón-dijo arrogante-además de que él siempre me ha molestado-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

Fubu: pero recuerda que gracias a él tenemos ropa de chica si no quien sabe que tendríamos que ponernos-dijo haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

Kaze: es verdad no hay que ser malagradecido con el n_n

Tachi: y eso que hasta le toco que vestirnos porque no sabíamos cómo-dijo sonrojada

Semes: QUE!-gritaron al unísono

Nagu: pero no nos manoseo ni nada mal pensados!-dijo enojada

Mido: es más nos trató con mucho cuidado n_n

Semes: "suertudo"-pensaron al unísono

Suzuno: vale le debemos una al pelón-dijo neutralmente

Tsunami: estoy de acuerdo n_n

Toramaru: y a todas estas como se verá fudou con un vestido-dijo poniendo una pose pensativa

Tobitaka: para serte sincero se ve MUY bien-dijo recuperándose del golpe

Yo: es verdad mi oni-chan es única en su especie es la envidia de toda mujer XD-dije arrogante-bueno por si acaso-dije prendiendo un tv que estaba cerca

Haruna: FLORA!

Yo: QUE-dije defendiéndome

Mido: de todas maneras haru-chan como dice el dicho "mejor prevenir que lamentar"-dijo sabiamente

Haruna: ¬¬

Aki: no te preocupes no pasara nada n_n

Haruna: eso espero-dijo preocupada

Goenji: si pasa algo tengo el número de la policía y el ejército-dijo con un papelito en su mano derecha con una sonrisa

Fubu: SHUUYA!-dijo molesta

Aki: y yo el de la marina n_n-dijo inocentemente mostrando otro papelito

Haruna: Aki!

En la limosina…

Fudou: y esta limosina es tuya o de tu padre Kido-dijo curiosa

Kido: es mía, es un regalo de hace tres años para navidad n_n

Fudou: ni me imagino que te darán para tu cumpleaños ¬3¬

Kido: en fin, fudou mi padre me dijo que iba a estar en la cena con nosotros y que estos negociantes están un poco "mal de la cabeza" por decirlo así, además de que se fijan en todo y cuando digo en todo es en TODO entiendes?

Fudou: ja! Ya verás que hare a tu padre más millonario de lo que es-dijo apuntándose a sí misma con un tono arrogante

Kido: eso espero-dijo preocupado

Chofer: amo Kido ya hemos llegado

Kido: arigatou vamos fudou-dijo bajándose del auto

Fudou: hai n_n-dijo haciendo lo mismo

Cuando bajaron del auto vieron una mansión muy lujosa con guardias de seguridad y muchas personas alrededor vestidos formalmente cada quien con su respectiva pareja. Y fueron hasta la mesa principal (no sin una que otra mirada de algún hombre hacia fudou)

Sr Kido: buenas noches hijo, señorita-dijo muy feliz-así que esta es tu novia verdad hijo ¡pero que buen gusto tienes!-dijo satisfecho y extendiendo la mano a fudou

Kido: pues…-dijo nervioso pero alguien lo interrumpió

(Nota: no habían llegado aún los negociantes así que solo estaban los tres XD)

Fudou: mucho gusto señor soy akio fudou, Kido me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted-dijo extendiéndole la mano (fudou educado se va a acabar el mundo XD)

Sr Kido: el gusto es todo mío jovencita, pero que maleducado soy! Tome asiento-dijo y fudou obedeció y comenzaron a platicar animadamente ¡como si se conocieran de toda la vida!

Kido: o_O "de que me perdí"-pensó asombrado

Sr Kido: hijo tu novia es muy simpática n_n, porque no me la habías presentado antes?-pregunto preocupado

Kido: es que…-dijo con una mano rascando su cuello de forma nerviosa

Fudou: lo que sucede es que me quería presentar de una manera más educada y que mejor situación que esta verdad Kido n_n "menos mal se inventar excusas"-pensó aliviada

Kido: exacto! n_n

Sr Kido: menos mal, ya llegaron los negociantes párense chicos-dijo parándose

Fudou y Kido: hai-dijeron haciendo lo mismo

(nota: aquí estos negociantes aparecerán con la "N" y el número correspondiente n_n)

N1: buenas noches n_n

Los tres: buenas noches!

N2: mejor empezamos nuestra evaluación n_n

N3: ES CIERTO! XD empecemos-dijo más tranquilo

Sr Kido: como gusten n_n

N1: como usted sabrá nos fijamos en cosas que para nosotros debe impresionarnos-dijo neutral

Fudou: disculpen, ¿ustedes son de corea del sur verdad? n_n

Negociantes: HAI!

N1: pero que señorita tan astuta n_n

N2: me agrada n_n

N3: estoy de acuerdo XD

Kido: ¿podemos empezar con la evaluación? "cielos toda la noche han estado detrás de mí fudou todos los hombres de esta fiesta"-pensó irritado

N1: BIEN! XD bueno nuestra evaluación será…-(suspenso XD)-que la señorita haga que toda esta gente se divierta con una canción

Sr Kido y Kido: QUE!

N2: sino no hay trato n_n

Sr Kido: ¡ni siquiera van a mirar el contrato!-pregunto alterado

N3: si la señorita….

Fudou: Akio Fudou n_n

N3: gracias n_n, si la señorita akio Fudou no lo hace no hay contrato

N1: pero si lo hace firmaremos lo que sea XD!-dijo emocionado

Kido: ¿lo que sea?-pregunto incrédulo

Negociantes: LO QUE SEA XD

N2: entonces ¿se atreve? n_n-pregunto curioso

Fudou: CLARO SERA UN PLACER n_n

Sr Kido y Kido: o_O "QUE"-pensaron ambos

N1: bueno, ahí está el escenario señorita-dijo mostrando el escenario en donde ya estaba toda una banda y coro

Fudou: está bien, pero a cambio si logro animar a esta reunión y convertirla en una fiesta de locos…me tendrán que dar 30% de sus acciones al nombre del sr Kido n_n-dijo olímpicamente-"así tendré a mi suegro de mi lado, además no necesito más dinero gano bien con ser agente"-pensó tranquilamente

Sr Kido y Kido: QUE!-pensaron incrédulos

Negociantes: ES UN TRATO XD!-dijeron emocionados

Fudou: está bien empecemos-dijo dirigiéndose al escenario

N1: así! Se me olvidaba debe ser una canción en donde sea la cantante una mujer y debe durar más de tres minutos con buena coreografía!-grito emocionado

Fudou: está bien...-dijo tomando el micrófono-BUENAS NOCHES, CANTARE LA CANCION FANFARRON DISFRUTEN XD

Publico: HAI XD-gritaron parándose de sus sillas

Fanfarrón (Fanny lu)

Fudou: son odiosas las comparaciones pero tengo mil razones para saber que fue un error,

Pongo en la balanza lo que tengo y yo misma me contengo de cantártelas mi amor,

¡me juraste maravillas!

Coro: NO, NO, NO!

Fudou: !que hasta mis males curarías!

Coro: SI SEÑOR!

Fudou: me eh encomendado y confesado,

Hasta el rosario le eh rezado,

A la virgencita del amor…

Fudou y coro: pero yo, me convencí!

Que más vale estar sola que engañada por ti

Llorare, yo sé que es así!

Pero ten por seguro que soy más fuerte sin ti,

Que soy más fuerte sin ti!

Fudou: titititiriri (varias veces)

Decidí limpiar hasta el armario,

Regalar lo innecesario,

Empezando por tu amor,

Empeñe hasta el alma por quererte,

Y resulta que mi suerte,

No es que haya sido la mejor,

Que no se atreva a reclamarme!

Coro: NO, NO, NO!

Fudou: disque ahora sí que sabe amarme!

Coro: FANFARRÓN!

Fudou: tantas promesas a los santos,

Que como saben fueron tantos,

Pero ninguno me cumplió…

Fudou, público y coro: por eso yo, me convencí!

Que más vale estar sola que engañada por ti

Llorare, yo sé que es así!

Pero ten por seguro que soy más fuerte sin ti,

Por eso yo, me convencí!

Que más vale estar sola que engañada por ti

Llorare, yo sé que es así!

Pero ten por seguro que soy más fuerte sin ti,

Que soy más fuerte sin ti!

Fudou: ¡me juraste maravillas!

Coro y público: NO, NO, NO!

Fudou: !que hasta mis males curarías!

Coro y público: SI SEÑOR!

Fudou: Que no se atreva a reclamarme!

Coro y público: NO, NO, NO!

Fudou: disque ahora sí que sabe amarme!

Coro: FANFARRÓN!

Fudou, público y coro: por eso yo, me convencí!

Que más vale estar sola que engañada por ti

Llorare, yo sé que es así!

Pero ten por seguro que soy más fuerte sin ti,

Que soy más fuerte sin ti!

Fudou: Que soy más fuerte sin ti!

Coro y público: Que soy más fuerte sin ti!

Fudou: Que soy más fuerte sin ti!

Coro y público: Que soy más fuerte sin ti!

Fudou: Que soy más fuerte sin ti!

Coro y público: (histeria XD)

Canto fudou con una voz MUY hermosa y la coreografía fue perfecta Y ahora todos se encontraban encima de las mesas, los hombres agitando su chaleco y las mujeres gritando y aplaudiendo como unos locos adolescentes en una fiesta

Fudou: MUCHAS GRACIAS… Y AL DIABLO LOS MODALES

Público, coro y negociantes: AL DIABLO XD

Fudou: y bien n_n-dijo sentándose al lado de Kido y su padre

Kido y sr Kido: o_O-estado de shock temporal

Negociantes: EN DONDE FIRMAMOS SEÑORITA XD

Fudou: (sacando los papeles del sr Kido y otros) aquí n_n

Negociantes: listo! n_n

Fudou: arigatou n_n

Negociantes: a usted por darnos una muy buena velada-dijeron al unísono

N1: bueno nos retiramos que lastima TWT

N2: y yo que quería otra canción TWT

N3: igualmente TWT

Fudou: para la próxima será

Negociantes: hasta luego y cuando quiera vaya a nuestro país TWT

Fudou: adiós XD

Y se retiraron…

Sr Kido: t-teng-o el-l con-ntrato y 30% de las acc-ciones d-de su em-mpresa o_O-dijo en shock

Fudou: HAI! n_n

Kido: o_O

Sr Kido: Kido-dijo con un semblante serio

Kido: (tragando saliva) si padre-dijo inseguro

Sr Kido: TU NOVIA ES UN ANGEL, YA SE PUEDEN IR Y LLEVALA DE VISITA DESPUES DE SUS VACACIONES TWT

Kido: (caída estilo anime) h-hai!

Fudou: vámonos Kido-kun

Kido: hai "que bizarra es mi vida"-dijo en estado de shock yendo a la limosina

En la limosina camino al hotel…

Kido: ¿(recuperándose) ya completaste tu misión? "espero que no se haya olvidado"-pensó preocupado

Fudou: hai! aquí está la información n_n-dijo mostrando un sobre en donde encima decía con letras grandes "top secret"

Kido: o_O ¿cuándo fuiste por él?-pregunto asombrado

Fudou: es que el agente estaba en el coro XD-dijo divertida por la expresión de su novio

Kido: entiendo, fudou…-dijo serio

Fudou: ¿qué sucede?-pregunto curiosa ladeando la cabeza a un lado tal cual un cachorro

Kido: vamos a continuar en el hotel con el "asunto" que dejamos pendiente ¬3¬

Fudou: ¬3¬ tu qué crees yuuto-kun-dijo en tono meloso arrimándose a su novio

Kido: no te puedes aguantar eh? ¬3¬-dijo divertido en el mismo tono que su "novia"

Fudou: ¬3¬ ¡estas hormonas femeninas me están matando! ¡Mi libido esta por los cielos! Como esperas que me aguante, necesito mantenimiento y… O_O o rayos!-dijo preocupada como si recordara algo

Kido: que sucede-dijo con el mismo tono

Bueno hasta aquí el capi si quieren conti necesito mínimo 1 Reviews y perdón si hay errores soy nueva en esto, y ahí les dejo el suspenso ¬3¬


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fudou: es que olvide decirte que no puedo terminar el "asunto"-dijo insegura

Kido: QUE! PORQUE, NO ME HAGAS ESTO FUDOU!-dijo histérico

Fudou: YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!-dijo histérica también- lo que sucede es que…-dijo dubitativa

Kido: que…-dijo para que prosiguiera

Fudou: como tengo esta transformación debo tener cuidado porque puedo quedar…

En el hotel

Yo: vez no pasó nada XD-dije segura mientras veía el final del noticiero

Haruna: menos mal-dijo aliviada

"último minuto"

Tobitaka: ya decía yo que era raro que no apareciera en el noticiero-dijo sonriendo

Yo: ¬_¬

Natsumi: silencio! Que va a empezar-dijo mientras todos ponían atención al televisor

Noticiero:

"nos encontramos aquí en el hotel más caro de este lugar con los comerciantes coreanos, que iban a cerrar un negocio con el señor Kido"-dijo una reportera dirigiéndose a los tres negociantes-"díganme cerraron el trato ya que su empresa nunca ha aceptado un contrato con algún inversionista japonés"

Negociantes: (semblante serio) … NOS FASCINO Y CERRAMOS EL CONTRATO CON ÉXITO XD

Reportera: que bien, pero díganos que los hizo aceptar ya que ustedes nunca han aceptado inversionistas japoneses n_n

N1: fue la pareja del hijo del sr Kido, más conocido como yuuto Kido n_n

N2: es la primera vez que vemos a una japonesa con personalidad coreana n_n

N3: si! Es igual de espontánea y sorpresiva que nosotros los coreanos XD

Reportera: impresionante! Y podemos saber el nombre de la afortunada japonesa

N1: lo siento, pero pidió que mantuviéramos su identidad en secreto n_n

Reportera: entiendo, y en que quedo el contrato señores n_n

N2: cerramos el trato, y le dimos al sr Kido 30 % de las acciones de nuestra empresa gracias a esa maravillosa chica XD

Reportera: wow, esa chica debe ser un ser única n_n

N3: lo es tiene belleza, talento, inteligencia y personalidad coreana XD

Negociantes: ES UNICA TWT

Reportera: y aquí se acaba el reportaje, gracias a esta negociación, Japón tendrá muchos beneficios a nivel socio-económico. Bueno aquí acaba y hasta la próxima sayo n_n.

Apagan la televisión

En el hotel…

Todos excepto Tobitaka y yo: o_O

Tobitaka y yo: n_n

Yo: deberían ver sus caras XD

Endo: como hizo eso!

Tobitaka: fudou sabe cómo manejar a los coreanos como la palma de su mano, después de todo está igual de loco que ellos-dijo divertido

Yo: ¡tenemos personalidad coreana genial! XD-grite emocionada mientras abrazaba el cuello de Goenji.

Goenji: (serio) aun no sé cómo logro persuadirlos, le preguntare apenas llegue-dijo tranquilo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Fubu: ¬_¬ oye flora puedes soltar a MI novio-dijo irritada mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho de Goenji

Goenji: "nunca había visto a mi shi-chan celoso, que sexy se ve así ¬3¬"

Yo: ups! Gomen XD, no te pongas celosa Fubuki es que me emocione mucho y como Goenji me agrada, y como estaba a mi lado lo abrace, además ya tengo novio n_n-dije soltando a Goenji.

Endo: Wow no sabía que fubu-chan sufría de celos n_n

Fuyuka: mamoru-kun es normal además de que todos lo sufren de vez en cuando n_n

Tobitaka y yo: excepto nosotros-dijo serio Tobitaka y yo con una sonrisa

Nagu: si como no, eso es imposible ¬_¬

Yo: si quieres pregúntale a mi oni-chan n_n

Suzuno: si tú lo dices debe ser verdad-dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro

Tobitaka: lo es-dijo igual

Yo: en fin… AAAA! XD-grite de repente

Todos: QUE!-gritaron alarmados

Yo: nada solamente que trajeron helado de chocolate! XD

Todos: (caída estilo anime)

Mido: yo quiero (ojitos de cachorro)

Yo: bien porque ordene 10 litros!

Mido: si! Eres la mejor XD

Yo: a comer-mientras cogía una cuchara

Mido: hai!-haciendo lo mismo

Mido y yo: itadakimazu!- dijimos mientras nos devorábamos el helado

Todos: n_nU

En la limosina…

Kido: fudou, dime que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mi n_n-dijo mientras agarraba su mano

Fudou: ah-suspiro-mira no puedo terminar el asunto porque puedo quedar en…

Kido: en…

Fudou: embarazo!-dijo sonrojada a mas no poder

Kido: … antes de que diga algo fuera de contexto me dices por favor ¡COMO PUEDES QUEDAR EN EMBARAZO SI ERES HOMBRE!-grito alterado

Fudou: lo que sucede es que cuando desarrollas esta transformación todo tu cuerpo se adapta a la perfección en lo que decide transformarse y como tengo las dos transformaciones corro más riesgo-dijo sonrojada

Kido: ah-suspiro-ya entendí y no te preocupes no me molesto por eso y des…-no pudo terminar ya que veía la cara de fudou que era así O_O-FUDOU! estas bien-dijo preocupado

Fudou: COMO ME PUDE OLVIDAR DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!-grito histérica

Kido: QUE SUCEDE!-dijo igual

Fudou: Kido, si yo tengo MUCHAS ganas de tener "eso" contigo…-dijo esto último sonrojada-COMO CREES QUE ESTAN LOS OTROS EN ESPECIAL MIDORIKAWA Y LO PEOR ES QUE PUEDEN QUEDAR EN EL MISMO ESTADO-grito alterada

Kido: POR KAMI!-grito entendiendo la situación-¡DEBEMOS LLEGAR LO ANTES POSIBLE! ¿Espera y porque en especial midorikawa?-dijo confuso

Fudou: es que él está en sus "días" entiendes-dijo resaltando las comillas

Kido: entiendo…-suspenso-aunque si quieres arrimamos antes a una farmacia y compramos…¬3¬

Fudou: (sonrojada) eh! Primero llegamos y les advertimos a los ukes sobre la situación-dijo sonrojada y cruzada de brazos

Kido: vamos fu-chan sabes que quieres-dijo mientras se comenzaba a arrimar peligrosamente a su ahora "novia"

Fudou: etto, Kido no creo que sea-dijo mientras intentaba resistirse-"rayos y ahora qué hago, puedo ser inmune al dolor, pero soy muy débil con esto y lo peor es que necesito esto ¡ya!" " !Resiste! "-pensó intentando no ceder ante las insinuaciones de su novio

Kido: sabes que no te puedes resistir fudou, eres muy débil con esto ¿o me equivoco?-dijo comenzando a deslizar su mano derecha por la pierna derecha de fudou por debajo del corto vestido, mientras que con la otra mano rodeaba su cintura y la apegaba a su musculoso abdomen devorando su cuello a la vez

Fudou: ah! k-Kido p-a-ra no-o ten ah! Tenemos pr-otec-cion ah!-decía entre gemidos

Kido: está bien-dijo parando la acción- apenas lleguemos al hotel terminamos con este asunto pendiente-dijo mirándola fijamente

Fudou: (respiración agitada) hai, espera no quiero decir qu-pero no termino ya que su novio le dio un beso repentino en sus labios

Kido: lo siento pero no aguanto más-pausa-no sé como pero conseguiré lo que sea con tal de pasar un muy buen rato contigo hoy mismo-dijo decidido

Fudou: "menudo lio en el que estoy metido"-pensó-"espero poder librarme de esta ya que cuando Kido se lo propone se pasa de brusco y me deja muchas marcas, aunque me encanta eso y más si…!espera! no pienses eso fudou"-pensaba mientras se debatía una lucha interna consigo misma

En el hotel…

Yo: que rico estaba el helado XD-dije satisfecha

Mido: quiero más-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

Yo: yo también! XD

Mido y yo: ¡HELADO!

Todos: (gota estilo anime)

Goenji: si comen más les dará una indigestión-dijo con su característico semblante serio

Hiroto: tiene razón-dijo intentando de convencer a su pareja

Mido: está bien-dijo rindiéndose

Yo: comeremos mañana XD

Mido: si XD

Fuyuka: no creen que se tardan demasiado en regresar fudou y Kido-dijo preocupada

Fudou y Kido: ya llegamos-dijeron saludándonos

Semes: (sonrojados a mas no poder)

Ukes y chicas: ¬_¬

Yo: el vestido te queda precioso oni-chan! XD

Fudou: cállate!-dijo sonrojada-necesito hablar con los "activos" un momento-dijo cruzándose de brazos aun con el sonrojo

Kido: si no les importa pueden dejar de ver a fudou como idiotas-dijo molesto-"en especial su trasero"-pensó-lo que fudou les va a decir es importante

Semes: c-claro-dijeron tartamudeando

Fudou: síganme-dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha mientras los guiaba hacia el balcón con vista panorámica al mar

En el balcón…

Ahí fudou les explico con detalles por qué debían tener cuidado con sus ukes

Suzuno: entiendo, y dices que se nos van a insinuar cierto?-dijo con su semblante neutral

Fudou: así es-dijo dándole la razón

Endo: lo siento, pero soy muy débil y no puedo desaprovechar una situación de esas, ¡eso solo se presenta una vez en la vida!-dijo sinceramente

Genda: que hacemos-dijo preocupado

Goenji: si conseguimos protección no habrá ningún problema ¿verdad fudou?-dijo serio

Fudou: hai!

Tsunami: y ¡donde conseguimos eso!-grito histérico

Fudou: no lo se! Busquen ustedes yo me voy-dijo marchándose del lugar

Hiroto: que vamos a hacer, por un lado esta una MUY buena oportunidad, pero por otro no quiero ser padre todavía-dijo preocupado

Semes: (pensando)

En el comedor…

Kido: donde consigo eso-dijo susurrándose a sí mismo en un tono no audible

Yo: que cosa-pregunte curiosa

Kido: ¡QUE!, a eres tu flora, no nada importante, oye! Como fuiste la única que me escucho eh?-dijo intentando cambiar de tema

Yo: fácil, tengo los oídos tan desarrollados como los de un perro, pero no me cambies de tema ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunte curiosa

Kido: n-no nada jejeje-dijo sonrojado y nervioso al mismo tiempo

Yo: a mi no me engañas eres muy mal mentiroso Kido-kun ¬_¬-dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo seriamente

Kido: "y ahora qué hago"-pensó preocupado

Yo: (sonrisa de superioridad) ya sé que te pasa ¬3¬

Kido: (tragando saliva) q-que-dijo tartamudeando y sonrojada

Yo: (acercándome a su oído para que nadie más escuchara) te quieres violar a mi oni-chan verdad-dije con la misma sonrisa de antes en mi rostro

Kido: (sonrojado a mas no poder) y-yo pued-do explicarlo-decía moviendo sus manos en modo de excusa

Yo: lo sabía! XD-dije arrogante-ten n_n-dije entregándole una bolsa pequeña de color negro

Kido: (mirando su contenido) o_O, odias a tu hermano-dijo sorprendido por el contenido de mi "regalo"

Yo: no, como se te ocurre XD, yo sé que estará después muy agradecido conmigo por darle este "regalo" además, me caes bien así que disfrútalo te durara por lo menos hasta que se acabe las vacaciones n_n-dije sonriente-"además de que con esto tendré más tiempo para mí y mis planes, espero que tenga suerte porque hoy no se libra de Kido jajaja" pensé riéndome macabramente

Kido: o_O das miedo, y gracias por esto n_n

Yo: gracias por el alago y de nada n_n-dije extendiéndole la mano

Kido: bueno me voy "hoy no te libras de mi fu-chan jajaja, cielos esa risa es contagiosa"-dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación

Yo: mejor voy a ver qué pasa con los semes-dije yendo hacia el balcón

En el balcón:

Semes: (pensando)

Endo: AAAA! Esto es imposible!-dijo agarrándose el cabello

Tsunami: ¡ENDO TIENE RAZÓN! Que hacemos-grito histérico

Suzuno y Goenji: nos rendimos-dijeron sentándose en el suelo cansados

Genda: estamos perdidos-dijo afligido

Hiroto: que hare!-dijo desesperado

Yo: (gota estilo anime) chicos-dije llamando su atención

Endo: FLORA AYUDANOS ToT!-dijo agarrándose de mi pierna izquierda

Yo: ENDO! quítate se ensucia!-dije liberándome del agarre de endo

Yo: yo flora fudou, por hacer un buen acto además de que me agradan les daré esto-dije haciendo pose tsunami mientras les daba a cada uno un "regalito" de los que le di a Kido

Goenji: flora! Eres un ángel n_n-dijo mirando el contenido de mi "regalo" al igual que los otros

Semes: muchas gracias! XD

Yo: no se preocupen n_n bueno me voy sayo n_n-dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación

En la habitación de Kido y fudou…

Kido: fudou-chan-dijo con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro

Fudou: ¿qué sucede?-dijo curiosa mientras salía del baño aun con el vestido puesto

(Nota: fudou no se ha quitado la transformación de chica ya que no he cambiado los papeles así que quedara así por unos cuantos capis más XD)

Kido: porque no nos divertimos un rato eh? ¬3¬-dijo pervertida mente acercándose a fudou…

Y dejo el suspenso XD (hasta a mí me está matando ¬3¬ ) lo siento! Por demorarme tanto pero el colegio me quita tiempo T.T tal vez haya lemmon para el siguiente capi XD dejen Reviews y opiniones y si pueden ayudarme con algún lemmon les agradecería 8D solamente lo deben poner ahí y lo modifico para que quede irreconocible sayo n_n


	11. Chapter 11

HE VUELTO XD así es chicos y chicas flora fudou está aquí 8D

Lo que sucede es que no habían dejado suficientes Reviews y deje abandonado mi fic por mucho tiempo, hasta que se me dio la regalada gana de revisarlo después de como dos meses y vi que les gusto y entonces puse conti… pero aquí estoy n_n disfruten:

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla,bla,bla QUE EMPIECE EL FIC XD

Chapter 11

Fudou: "oh oh y ahora qué hago" k-Kido recuerda que no t-tenem-mos protección-dijo nerviosa

Kido: te dije que no aguantaba más así que ten-dijo extendiéndole una pastilla redonda color blanca

Fudou: "mierda" y-y esto que es-dijo no muy convencido

Kido: no te hagas sabes que es, así que toma y terminemos esto rápido vale -3-

-Dijo entregándosela.

Fudou: "esta pastilla ¡la he visto flora fudou me las vas a pagar niña -3-" hai-dijo tomándosela de golpe

Kido: tú sabes que quieres si eres un uke muy masoquista jejeje fudou-chan -3-

Fudou: menos charla y más acción-dijo mientras se acercaba a su seme y lo abrazaba por el cuello con una lujuriosa sonrisa

Kido: como ordenes-dijo para después besarla apasionadamente….

(Bueno como nadie me mando Reviews sino después de un mes y no sé cómo hacer un buen lemmon no lo habrá Gomen T_T)

En la habitación de Goenji y shiro…

Se estaban besando apasionadamente la feliz pareja cuando…

RING,RING (lo se me quedo corta en efectos especiales XD)

Fubu: (contestando el celular) moshi moshi

¿?: FUBUKI AYUDAME

Fubu: Aphrodi que pasa!-pregunto o más bien grito preocupada

Aphrodi: es-s q-que a atsu-chan le paso algo m-muy raro-dijo tartamudeando

Fubu: ¡QUE LE PASO A ATSUYA DIME!-grito histérica

Goenji: shiro que sucede!-pregunto alarmado por la reacción de su "novia"

Aphrodi: s-si te lo d-digo no m-me creerás Fubuki

Fubu: dime por favor que le paso a mi hermanito-dijo en tono de suplica

Goenji: están hablando del demoni.. digo de atsuya-dijo curioso

Aphrodi: oye Fubuki estas bien tienes tu voz más aguda-pregunto extrañado

Fubu: a-a y-yo-dijo nerviosa- toma habla con shuuya (dijo entregándole el celular a su novio)

Goenji: (captando el mensaje de su "novia") afuro que le paso a mi cuñado eh?

Aphrodi: SI TE LO DIGO ME DIRAS QUE ESTOY LOCO SHUUYA-grito histérico

Goenji: no me vengas con esas afuro, haber dime que pasa con el demoni.. digo atsuya-chan

Aphrodi: ¬_¬ no le digas demonio a mi novio shuuya-dijo molesto

Goenji: me vas a decir si o no-dijo harto de la situación

Aphrodi: MI NIÑO ES UNA CHICA SHUUYA, UNA CHICA DX

Goenji: O_o

Fubu: amor estas bien que te dijo Aphrodi-dijo preocupada por la reacción de su novio

Goenji: (ignorando la pregunta de Fubu) afuro cálmate-dijo reaccionando-te llamo más tarde te prometo que te voy a ayudar con este problema me oíste solo espérame te llamo dentro de unos minutos

Aphrodi: gracias shuuya esperare aunque rápido porque atsuya está llorando mucho y está muy sensible aunque no lo creas-dijo consolando a su ahora "novia" que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su novio, siendo abrazada por su brazo derecho y ella abrazándolo.

Goenji: que!-dijo incrédulo- afuro pásame a atsuya-dijo en tono autoritario

Aphrodi: hai-afirmo-amor shuuya quiere hablar contigo-le dijo pasándole el teléfono

Atsuya: h-hola *snif* g-Goenji-dijo sollozando

Goenji: "no me dijo Goenji-baka esto es muy grave"-pensó preocupado-hola atsuya

Atsuya: q-que *snif* q-quie-res

Goenji: escúchame bien-dijo haciendo una leve pausa- tienes que calmarte, si es necesario iré a Japón a ayudarte de acuerdo, te prometo que encontrare la solución a esto, pero tienes que calmarte intentare hacer lo que pueda vale-dijo con determinación

Atsuya: p-pero y *snif* tu-s vacac-ciones *snif*

Goenji: a la mierda, las vacaciones pueden esperar no te preocupes llamare mas tarde para decirte lo que vamos a hacer pero tranquilízate quieres-dijo preocupado

Atsuya: ha-ai *snif* (colgando el teléfono)

Goenji: (haciendo lo mismo) ahhhh-suspiro

Fubu: que le paso a mi hermano!

Goenji: Fubuki llama a todos haremos una reunión porque atsuya esta transformado en mujer y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para que esto pase desapercibido vale-dijo en un tono muy serio

Fubu: hai-dijo saliendo disparada hacia los corredores

En los corredores

Fubu: CHICOS SALGAN ESTO ES URGENTE POR FAVOR SE LOS SUPLICO-grito histérica

Todos: QUE SUCEDE-gritaron alarmados

Fubu: vamos a la sala-dijo guiando a todos

En la sala…

Todos estábamos sentados y habían unos que otros molestos ( Kido y fudou) por interrumpir su "privacidad"

Kido: y se puede saber para que nos llamaron?-pregunto en un tono bastante molesto

Goenji: no te molestes que esto es muy grave-dijo en un tono igual

Yo: pues cuenta shuuya XD

Goenji: no sé cómo diablos pasó pero atsuya está en Japón con afuro y al parecer…-dijo haciendo una breve pausa-ESTA TRANSFORMADO EN UNA CHICA AL UGUAL QUE USTEDES DIGANME SI ESO NO ES GRAVE-grito cambiando su semblante serio por uno histérico y escandaloso

Todos: O_o

Endo: y como paso eso?

Yo: pues debe de haber sido también contaminado por el meteorito alíen-dije mirando a fudou

Fudou: en eso estas en lo cierto-dijo dándome la razón

Haruna: y como se contamino eh? Fudou-chan

Fudou: …no tengo ni idea-dijo alzando los hombros en señal de "no me interesa"

Todos: (caída estilo anime)

Nagu: no se supone que sabias eh?

Fudou: oye! Yo no dije eso y mejor dejas de hablarme en ese tono porque estoy MUY molesto entendiste-dijo con aura demoniaca a su alrededor

Tobitaka: y se puede saber porque ustedes dos están tan molestos?-pregunto señalando a fudou y Kido

Fudou y Kido: NO!-gritaron molestos, o mejor dicho furiosos

Genda: mínimo los interrumpieron mientras hacían "eso" -3- -comento divertido

fudou y Kido: TU NO TE METAS ENTENDISTE-gritaron amenazándolo con golpearle

Genda: (escondido detrás de saku) h-hai-dijo temeroso

Goenji: ESO NO IMPORTA LO QUE IMPORTA ES SOLUCIONAR EL PROBLEMA DE ATSUYA ASÍ QUE DEJENSE DE TONTERIAS Y AYUDEN QUIEREN-grito lleno de ira y preocupación

Todos: O_o

Tsunami: Goenji estas bien, acaso estas enfermo-dijo preocupado

Goenji: DEJATE DE BROMAS TSUNAMI ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADO POR ATSUYA COMO PARA ESCUCHAR TONTERIAS-grito del mismo modo

Tsunami: (escondido detrás de un asiento) c-claro g-g-eon-nji-dijo asustado

Tachi: y desde cuando te preocupa tanto atsuya eh?-dijo con aire de extrañes

Saku: si siempre que están juntos están discutiendo-dijo igual

Kaze: es verdad, ustedes dos no se llevan nada bien-dijo igual con pose de pensador

Goenji: ahhhh-suspiro-que discutamos y no nos llevemos nada bien no significa que no me preocupe, aunque no lo admita estoy muy preocupado ya que está muy asustado con esto, y afuro no es de gran ayuda que digamos-dijo esto último un poco molesto-digamos que me siento mal-dijo extrañado pero aun con tono de preocupación y pesar

Nagu: awww se nos puso sentimental nuestro shuuya -3- -dijo en tono de, claramente, burlándose de el

Goenji: tu ni hables tulipán-dijo molesto y de brazos cruzados, con ojos cerrados

Kido: es normal que Goenji se preocupe por él ya que atsuya es menor que él, además de que siempre están discutiendo pero ya no lo hacen como al principio, digamos que lo hacen ya por costumbre, sin contar el hecho de que es su cuñado y hermano menor y única familia de shiro-dijo ya calmado y serio entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

Toramaru: y eso resumido es…-dijo con señal de que continuara

Natsumi: lo que Toramaru quiere decir es que hables en español Kido-dijo esperando la respuesta de Kido

Fudou: en pocas palabras y con idioma entendible, quiere decir que como shuuya esta tan acostumbrado a la presencia de atsuya ya lo considera como su hermano menor por eso esta tan preocupado-dijo en tono de aburrimiento-pero…-dijo haciendo una breve pausa mientras se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro y se sentaba en las piernas de su novio, y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y miraba a Goenji divertido- como es un orgulloso no le ha dicho nada a nadie, y ahora lo estamos viendo más preocupado que el mismo shiro por el pequeño atsuya -3- awww no es hermoso creo que voy a llorar - dijo en el mismo tono de nagumo

Mido: bueno como dice el dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" -3-

Hiroto: esta vez concuerdo con mido, quien lo diría eh n_n

Goenji: ¬_¬ proverbios para otra ocasión me van a ayudar sí o no-dijo cansado de tal situación

Todos: vale -3-

Suzuno: lo mejor es sacar atsuya y traerlo con nosotros a vacacionar hasta que se le pase el efecto de la transformación ya que aquí nadie lo conoce será más fácil que en Japón que lo conoce ya mitad inazuma por ser tan famoso si saben a lo que me refiero-dijo serio y de brazos cruzados

Yo: entonces no se diga mas quien va por el XD

Shiro: shuuya mejor ve tú ya que no puedo ir así n_n- dijo señalándose

Goenji: vale iré por el mañana mismo a primera hora-dijo con sus manos detrás de su nuca

Yo: está bien conseguiré el primer vuelo que salga a Japón mañana en la mañana te parece bien n_n

Goenji: si, y mejor consigue tres puestos de regreso ya que no creo que se vaya a venir sin afuro-dijo con tono de lógica

Yo: vale!

Aki: bueno será mejor irnos a dormir n_n

Fuyuka: si antes de que se den cuenta por el alboroto que hicieron n_nU

Todos: jejeje vale n_nU

Y hasta aquí el capi espero Reviews si quieren conti o si no me demorare el mismo tiempo en actualizar el fic incluso hasta más muajajaja sayo y gracias n_n


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Después de la "platica" que tuvieron anoche Goenji fue al aeropuerto y tomo el primer vuelo a Japón…

En Japón

Goenji: "en algún lugar del aeropuerto deben de estar esperándome atsuya y afuro donde estarán"-pensaba mientras daba vueltas por el aeropuerto buscándolos

Aphrodi: SHUUYA POR AQUÍ-grito desde una banca metálica junto a una chica de un MUY buen formado cuerpo, típico 90-60-90 de cabello rosa pálido y una mirada un poco cansada de ojos ámbar y buenas facciones femeninas en su rostro que usaba un vestido blanco de tiras que se sujetaban por su cuello un gran moño blanco por el costado derecho y era suelto por encima de las rodillas y usaba unas sandalias blancas

Goenji: "ahí están"-pensó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos

Aphrodi: o por mí que bueno que llegas n_n (en vez de decir por kami-sama dice por mi ¡típico complejo de dios! -3- )

Goenji: hola afuro-le dice mirándolo neutralmente-hola atsuya, ¿estás bien?-pregunta con tono preocupado sentándose al lado de su ahora "cuñada"

Atsuya: hola shuuya-san-dice con una triste sonrisa

Goenji: tranquilo veras que todo se va a arreglar ya verás-le dice mostrando una sincera sonrisa

Atsuya: hai!-dice más animada

Aphrodi: bueno en marcha XD

Los dos: hai n_nU

En el avión

Les toco en primera clase cortesía de mi persona XD

Goenji: atsuya te sientes bien te veo un poco pálido

(A ellos les toco juntos mientras que Aphrodi le toco solo por decisión propia para poder ver por la ventana muy lejos de estos dos)

Atsuya: si! No te preocupes no pasa nada solamente tengo algo de sueño eso es todo-dijo sonriendo mientras se frotaba su ojo derecho signo de cansancio

Goenji: "y me imagino que afuro ni cuenta se habrá dado me las pagara cuando lleguemos"-pensaba furioso-ven acuéstate un rato-dijo atrayéndola hacia él, mientras la acomodaba en su pecho

Atsuya: mm gracias shuuya-dijo soñolienta para después quedarse dormida

Goenji: "que bien que ya se durmió, creo que hare lo mismo"-dijo abrazándola mas fuerte pero con cuidado para quedar dormido también

Aphrodi: mmm siento que estoy en peligro pero no sé porque… ¡en fin! Debe ser imaginación mía ¿Quién querría dañar a este galán-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa

En el aeropuerto de Hawái

Yo: aaah-suspiro-porque tardan tanto-dije cansada de esperar

Fudou: ¡callate que me desesperas flora! Que no llevamos ni 10 minutos y estas irritable-dijo molesta

Yo: es que sabes que ser paciente no es mi fuerte n_nU oh mira es shuuya XD!

Fudou: ¡AL FIN!

Los tres: hola n_n

Fudou y yo: hola XD/-_-

Shuuya: vámonos rápido al hotel

Fudou: tienes razón andando -3-

Atsuya: (iba agarrada del brazo izquierdo de Goenji) shuuya y quienes son ellas?

Aphrodi: si, pensé que nos estarían esperando los chicos

Shuuya: se los explicare camino al hotel-dijo de forma neutral

Los dos: hai n_n

Fudou: andando-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano derecha

Camino al hotel…

Goenji les explico todo lo que estaba pasando…

Aphrodi y atsuya: O_o-estado de shock temporal XD

Goenji: (semblante serio con los brazos cruzados)

Fudou y yo: n_nU

En el hotel…

Tachi: miren ahí vienen XD-dijo señalándonos

Fubu: atsu-chan-dijo abrazándola

Atsuya: shi-chan-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-hola a todos n_n

Todos: hola atsuya XD!

Endo: te ves hermosa XD

Atsuya: arigatou endo-kun n_n

Kaze, Aphrodi y Goenji: ¬_¬

Atsuya: c-creo q-qu-e me voy a-a ca-aeer-dijo tambaleándose

Goenji: ¡cuidado!- dijo sujetándola por la cintura mientras la recostaba en uno de los sillones de la sala-¿estás bien, estas enfermo o algo por el estilo?-dijo bastante preocupado

Fubu: nissan te pasa algo?-dijo en el mismo tono

Atsuya: bueno yo…

Fudou: atsuya me responderías con total sinceridad una pregunta que te hare-dijo seria

Kido: que pasa fudou?

Fudou: tengo una hipótesis (hipótesis: suposición de una cosa, sea posible o imposible, para sacar de ella una consecuencia)

Yo: espera-dije deteniéndole-creo que también tengo la misma hipótesis así que, para aclarar dudas le preguntare yo, y si creo que es lo que pensamos entonces procederemos a hacer la prueba vale?

Fudou: como quieras-dijo seria

Yo: bien… haz tenido relaciones sexuales durante las últimas dos semanas…

Atsuya: (roja como un tomate) y-yo..

Fubu: atsuya ¡ya no eres virgen!-dijo alarmada

Nagu: ¡por favor shiro si Tachi no lo es siendo el más inocente crees que tu hermano lo es jajaja! XD

Fubu: SHUUYA LO SABIAS DX-grito molesta

Goenji: para serte sincero no, pero era de esperarse no lo crees-dijo tranquilo

Fubu: ¬_¬

Fudou: bueno ya!-grito fastidiada-responde niño si o no

Todos: o_o (esperando la respuesta)

Aphrodi: (sonriendo) :3

Atsuya: si hice "eso" un día antes de la transformación que fue hace una semana por lo menos T_T

Aphrodi: hace 12 días amor n_n

Fubu: T_T porque kami-sama-dijo llorando estilo anime en el hombro de su novio

Goenji: ya, ya, ya-dijo consolando a su novia

Todos: -_-U

Yo: ok…-_-U –y dime haz tenido otro síntoma "extraño" además de mareo en estos días

Todos: o_o

Atsuya: bueno, me ha dado nauseas…-dijo pensando en que más decir

Yo: -_-U esto tomara muuucho tiempo si le pregunto a el-dije enfatizando el "muuucho"-aphrodi-sama XD!

Aphrodi: dime n_n (ya que le gusta que lo llamen así n_nU)

Yo: me pude decir que cosas extrañas le ha notado a su novio :3

Aphrodi: claro!, ha sufrido como de 5 desmayos, cambios repentinos de humor, antojos MUY extraños, y no recuerdo otro :3

Fudou: O_o

Yo: O_O ok… arigatou Aphrodi-sama

Aphrodi: no hay de que n_n

Kido: amor estas bien-le dijo preocupado a fudou

Goenji: espera desmayos, bipolaridad, antojos…-dijo contándolo con los dedos de su mano derecha mirándolos a la vez- O_O n-no p-pue-de s-ser –dijo como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Yo: g-Goenji cal-mate –dije intentando tranquilizarlo-ha-y qu-e hace-rle l-la pru-eba primero mmm-no podía hablar más porque fudou me tapaba la boca y me retenía

Goenji: (con aura demoniaca y voz de ultratumba) afuro…

Todos: DX AAA!

Aphrodi: m-mande-tartamudeo temiendo por su vida

Kido: amor que le pasa a Goenji-dijo asustado por la expresión de su amigo

Fudou: hazte detrás mío y no te muevas entre más lejos mejor jejeje-rio nerviosa mientras aun me tenía en la misma situación

Yo: TxT "va a matar a Aphrodi-sama, lo va a matar DX"

Goenji: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, TE LO ADVERTI TE DIJE QUE SI LE LLEGABAS A TOCAR UN SOLO PELO MIENTRAS YO NO ESTABA TE ASESINABA-grito para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a perseguir a Aphrodi

Aphrodi: waaaa auxilio T_T

Tsunami: AAA! Cuidado Tachi-dijo para abalanzarse sobre ella para esquivar un florero que le hubiera dado de lleno en la cabeza

Tachi: SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA DX -grito para esconderse con su novio detrás de una columna

Genda: saku corre-dijo para agarrarla de la mano para que se escondieran detrás de un sofa

Saku: arigatou Genda-kun n_n

Endo: Kaze por aquí!-grito endo debajo de una mesa

Kaze: hai!-para esconderse con el-que buen lugar escogiste endo-kun n_n

Endo: de nada! Yo sé lo que se siente ser golpeado por un balonazo de Goenji TwT

Kaze: n_nU hay endo-le dijo para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla

Endo: jijiji-rio mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice de la mano derecha

Suzuno: nagumo! Sígueme-dijo o más bien ordeno el ex capitán de polvo de diamante señalándole otra columna

Nagu: vale!-dijo saltando para esquivar un balonazo de Goenji y dirigiéndose hacia su novio

Fubu: AAAA!-grito mientras se escondía con Tobitaka Toramaru y yo detrás de otro sofá

Toramaru: buaaa! No quiero otro balonazo de Goenji T.T

Yyyyy

Hasta aquí el capi XD! Si primera vez que dejo tanto suspenso -3- hasta a mí me está matando la curiosidad 8D bueno ya saben Reviews o sino no habrá más conti TWT sayo y gracias n_n

Ah! y si tienen alguna loca idea favor de dejarla en el review ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Regresamos al hotel donde lo que reina es el caos XD!

Fudou: mierda y ahora que hacemos Kido-los dos junto con atsuya se encontraban detrás de otra columna

Kido: … bueno podríamos intentar un plan que tengo en mente -3-

Fudou: y cual sería ese plan :3

Kido: atsuya recuerdas la "carita" que te enseño fudou para que te diera permiso Fubuki y Goenji para irte con Afuro a vacacionar-dijo dibujando una siniestra sonrisa

Atsuya: ¡si! Gracias a eso me dejaron ir los dos n.n

Fudou: y que tienes planeado hacer Kido-kun-dijo de forma muy sensual

Kido: bien este es el plan…-dijo haciendo que las otras dos se acercaran a el

En donde Goenji y Aphrodi…

Aphrodi: waaa Goenji la violencia no es una solución por favor detente DX-grito aterrorizado mientras esquivaba los balonazos

Goenji: A LA MIERDA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR NADIE LE MIENTE A SHUUYA GOENJI ME ENTENDISTE NADIE-grito airado intentando pegarle a su objetivo

Endo: ¡Goenji! Detente vas a destrozar el hotel T.T

Kaze: oigan semes buenos para nada hagan algo DX

Semes: oye ¬_¬

Kaze: ¡Que! Es verdad ¬_¬

Genda: apenas y pudimos librarnos de algún balonazo y quieres que "intentemos" detenerlo ¬_¬

Saku: pero no se supone que ustedes son los hombres ahora ¬_¬

Nagu: estoy de acuerdo con Sakuma nosotras somos ahora chicas así que ustedes nos tienen que actuar como tal defendiéndonos -3-

Suzuno: pues nosotros fuimos los que encontramos los escondites ¬_¬

Nagu: ese no es el puno suzu-kun -_-U

Tachi: tsunami-san haz algo-dijo poniendo una carita de suplica

Tsunami: Tachi no me pongas esa cara ¡que no ves que mi integridad física esta primero!-dijo haciendo su típica pose

Tachi: -_-U

Aphrodi: pero si yo estoy más guapo que tu XD!-dijo aun en las mismas

Tsunami: ¬_¬ y aun así quieres que te ayude

Tachi: creo que concuerdo con Kaze-chan -_-U

Mido: nadie tiene algún plan DX

Hiroto: al que se le ocurre las estrategias es a Kido y a fudou-dijo como si fuera lógico

Fubu: y a todas estas donde están DX

Tobitaka: si mis cálculos no me fallan…

Yo: nunca lo hacen XD!

Tobitaka: deben estar planeando algo justo ahora-dijo en tono neutral

Toramaru: entonces que hacemos mientras tanto

Haruna: pues lo único que queda es esperar ^^U-dijo Haruna detrás de otra mesa junto con las demás managers

Natsumi: pues que hagan algo y pronto DX

Aki: tranquila Natsumi ^^U

Fuyuka: eh! Miren-dijo llamando la atención de todos y apuntando hacia endo que estaba intentando convencer a Goenji de que se detuviera

Endo: Goenji ni siquiera sabemos porque estas así detente DX-dijo poniendo sus manos en frente por si le intentaba de pegar un balonazo

Goenji: ESO NO TE IMPORTA ENDO-grito haciendo que endo se agachara para esquivar otro balonazo

Kaze: ENDO DX-grito preocupado

Endo: (incorporándose) pero golpeando a Aphrodi no vas a solucionar nada

Aphrodi: e-endo ti-ene ra-razón-dijo escondido detrás del portero

Goenji: …-deteniéndose con su clásico balón en mano-puede que en eso tangas razón

Endo y Aphrodi: fiuuu! n.n-suspiro de alivio

Los demás excepto Kido, fudou y atsuya: n_n

Goenji:… PERO ME HARA SENTIR MEJOR-dijo dándole una patada al balón en dirección a endo y Aphrodi

Endo y Aphrodi: AAA! DX-dijeron agachándose

Kaze: tan cerca de volver a la paz T.T

Mido: a este ritmo te vas a quedar soltero Kaze-chan XD

Kaze: no es gracioso mido DX!

Los demás: -_-U

Donde Kido, fudou y atsuya

Kido: bien ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer atsuya cierto n_n

Atsuya: hai! n_n-asintiendo

Fudou: ¡bien! En marcha porque a este paso te quedas sin novio XD

Atsuya: waaa es verdad DX

Kido: amor ¬_¬

Fudou: vale, vale note esponjes mejor empecemos el plan ^^U

Kido: ¬_¬ si claro andando atsuya

Atsuya: vale!-dijo para irse los tres donde los demás

Con los demás XD!

Goenji los tenía acorralados a nuestro portero despistado y al sexy complejo de dios contra un rincón apuntándoles con su inseparable balón

Goenji: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR-grito alistando su pie derecho

Aphrodi: aaah! en la cara no que quiero ser actor DX

Goenji: PUES VETE OLVIDANDO DE SERLO!

Endo: waaa Goenji al menos déjame salir T_T-dijo endo pidiendo compasión

Goenji: lastima como dice el dicho…

Mido: "el que no entienda razones aguanta tirones"-dijo mido alegre completando la oración

Goenji: gracias mido n_n

Mido: de nada n.n

Los demás: ¬_¬ -mirando a mido

Mido: ¡que!

Kaze: CALLATE DX

Goenji se alisto alzando su pie derecho para darle al balón

Endo y Aphrodi: NOOOO T.T-gritaron abrazándose entre si

Kaze: MI NOVIO DX

Semes: CAPITAN APHRODI DX/ ENDO, AFURO (suzuno y Genda)

Las chicas, los ukes y yo: AFURO-SAMA DX

Semes: ¬_¬

Las chicas, los ukes y yo: ¡QUE!

Suzuno: que no estiman a endo aunque sea un poco ¬_¬

Nagu: oh! Vamos! Suzuno si endo se muere es fácil conseguirle un remplazo…-dijo haciendo una señal de despreocupación- EN CAMBIO QUIEN PUEDE REMPLAZAR A AFURO XD!-dijo gritando alegremente

Las chicas, los ukes y yo: NADIE XD!-gritando igual pero con pose de porristas

Aphrodi: n_n las amo chicas n.n y ukes ;) -dijo tirando nos un beso con un lindo guiño XD

Las chicas, los ukes y yo: AAA! XD!-grito de locas fan girls enamoradas XD

Semes: DALE CON TODO GEONJI DX-gritaron celosos -3-

Goenji: como gusten-dijo casi reanudando la acción hasta que…

Mido: además de que endo tiene demasiada energía y nos hace entrenar mucho

Tachi: bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo n_nU

Nagu: eso si es algo anormal-dijo con pose pensativa

Saku: será que utiliza drogas?

Genda: SAKUMA!-grito en forma de reprimenda

Saku: bueno perdón

Endo: (aura depresiva) nadie me quiere todos me odian…creen que soy un drogadicto

Kaze: OIGAN DEJEN A ENDO EN PAZ QUIEREN-grito molesta con los brazos en la cadera

Goenji: -_-U pueden dejarme continuar-dijo ya cansado

Tachi: claro! n.n

Todos: Tachi DX

Tachi: ups!-dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos

Goenji: GRACIAS-dijo para darle la patada al balón cuando…

Atsuya: SHUUYA!

Goenji: (deteniéndose por completo para mirar a atsuya)

Atsuya: *snif* n-no lo ha-gas p-por-favor *snif*-dijo "llorando" mientras se restregaba los ojos y un poco sonrojada

Fudou: "ja! Ya mordió el anzuelo"-pensó con una siniestra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al lado de Kido

Kido: "vale ahora a ver qué pasa"-pensó de brazos cruzados con total tranquilidad

Goenji: "mierda! Porque siempre tiene que poner esa carita tan convincente me siento horrible, y ahora peor que es una chica"-pensó molesto- aah!-suspiro-está bien no voy a darle un balonazo ni a Afuro ni a endo-dijo rodando los ojos y de brazos cruzados

Atsuya: (limpiándose las lágrimas) gracias shuuya-dijo para abrazarlo

Goenji: si como sea-dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo-"si supieras lo que te está pasando entenderías porque casi asesino a Afuro-baka"-pensó muy preocupado

Aphrodi: ESTOY VIVO TwT-llorando estilo anime de alegría

Semes: desgraciadamente-susurraron molestos

Kaze: endo n_n-abrazándolo

Endo: ¡Kaze! Al menos tu si me quieres TwT-correspondiendo y llorando de alegría estilo anime

Kaze: claro que si tontito :3-dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla otra vez

Endo: jijiji -reindo a su manera

Todos: al fin XD!

Fubu: shuuya porque te enojaste así?-le pregunto preocupada

Goenji: (cara de preocupación)

Atsuya: sí que pasa?-pregunto curiosa

Aphrodi: sí que sucede

Goenji: ¬_¬ TU A METROS DE ELLAS!-dijo molesto mientras abrazaba a fubu y atsuya de la cintura una a cada lado del atrayéndolas hacia su pecho (Fubuki lado derecho y atsuya a lado izquierdo)

Todos: ._.?

Fudou: aun no estamos seguros Goenji-dijo seria cruzada de brazos-flora!

Yo: mande! n_n

Fudou: hazle la prueba de ADN a atsuya

Yo: hai! atsuya me dejas n_n

Atsuya: claro-dijo mientras le sacaba sangre para la muestra

Yo: Tobitaka acompáñame al laboratorio n_n

Tobitaka: claro

Yo: regresaremos dentro de dos horas con el resultado

Fudou: ve te espero aquí con los demás-dijo sentándose en las piernas de Kido

Yo: hai!-dije para después retirarme con Tobitaka

Aphrodi: ¡se puede saber porque no me dejas acercarme a atsuya!-dijo molesto

Goenji: ¬_¬ te lo advertí ahora te aguantas-dijo con su novia y atsuya sentadas en sus piernas (Fubuki lado derecho y atsuya a lado izquierdo)

Aphrodi: ¡haz algo atsuya!-dijo molesto

Atsuya: perdón pero como él dijo "te lo advertí" y como no me dijiste nada te aguantas n_n

Aphrodi: T_T

Fubu: bien merecido te lo tienes n_n-dijo abrazando a su novio por el cuello

Endo: mí no entiende nada T_T

Kaze: concuerdo ^^U

Goenji: que no entienden-dijo abrazando a las "hermanas" Fubuki por la cintura haciendo que ellas lo abrazaran y se recostaran en su pecho

Fubu y atsuya: n_n-muy cómodas correspondiendo al abrazo

Tsunami: pues para empezar cuando tú y atsuya se han llevado tan bien O_o

Atsuya: larga historia n_n-dijo cortante

Suzuno: si no fuera porque sé que tú y shiro son hermanos pensaría que Goenji tiene dos romances al mismo tiempo-dijo sentado cruzado de brazos y piernas con semblante serio

Fubu: y porque pensarías eso n_n-pregunto alegre

Tachi: pues…-dijo sentada en las piernas de tsunami

Nagu: te parece poco como están sentadas ambas en las piernas de Goenji y abrazándolo de esa manera, no sé ustedes pero eso da mucho que pensar-dijo sentada al lado de su novio

Mido: concuerdo-dijo comiendo helado

Hiroto: también estoy de acuerdo, además que fue lo que le dijiste a Afuro y oye mido de donde sacaste ese helado-dijo extrañado

Mido: ah! pues se lo quite a una de esas mucamas que iba pasando n.n-dijo todavía comiendo helado

Todos: ^^U

Goenji: sobre lo que le dije a Afuro fue que no tuviera relaciones sexuales con atsuya hasta que regresara a la ciudad inazuma ¬_¬

Aphrodi: lo se soy débil TwT

Fubu: no! Eres un mentiroso ¬_¬

Genda: y porque le pusiste esa condición?-pregunto extrañado

Saku: si es extraño-dijo con acción de que prosiguiera

Goenji: … tuve un mal presentimiento es todo

Fubu: además de que yo quería saber si podía cumplir con alguna regla y al parecer no lo hizo ¬_¬

Aphrodi: no me juzgues la carne es débil TwT

Todos: ^^U

Haruna: pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea extraño que Goenji sea quien ponga las reglas…

Kido: a que te refieres con eso?-pregunto interesado

Aki: pues lo normal sería que las pusiera shiro ya que…

Natsumi: es el hermano mayor de atsuya en cambio

Fuyuka: Goenji solo es el novio de shiro n_n

Fudou: si también estoy intrigado-dijo seria

Toramaru: intrigada -3- -dijo mirándola divertido

Fudou: tsk! "intrigada" como sea-dijo molesta y cruzada de brazos

Fubu: pues Goenji estaba viviendo solo en un departamento con tres habitaciones tenía dos vacías y como atsuya y yo vivíamos solos y nos costaba mucho pagar la renta Goenji nos dijo que nos fuéramos a vivir con él y accedimos n_n

Kaze: a ambos

Atsuya: si! n_n desde entonces vivimos los tres juntos y Goenji es como decir el que vela por nuestra seguridad n_n

Fubu: y bienestar n_n

Endo: ¡qué bien n.n! y desde cuándo vives solo Goenji :3

Goenji: desde que se acabó la FFI y dos semanas después se vinieron a vivir a mi departamento shiro y atsuya-dijo sereno

Kaze: y como hacen para pagar el arriendo?-pregunto curiosa

Fubu: no pagamos arriendo Kaze-chan XD!

Mido: entonces…

Goenji: compre el departamento-dijo tranquilamente

Todos: LO COMPRASTE O_O-gritaron impresionados

Atsuya: exacto! XD

Tsunami: y de donde sacaste el dinero eh?-pregunto intrigado

Goenji: bueno firme algunos contratos con la empresa del padre de Kido, en pocas palabras y para abreviar me patrocinan ya que estoy de momento en la música para pagar mi universidad junto con la de shiro y atsuya-dijo con su semblante serio

Kido: eso explica muchas cosas…-dijo como si se hubiera acordado de algo

Hiroto: y que haces…

Goenji: a que te refieres?

Suzuno: que haces, tocas algún instrumento, estás en una banda, o algo por el estilo

Goenji: ah! cierto pues si toco múltiples instrumentos, pero no pertenezco a ninguna banda…

Fubu: es cantante n_n

Atsuya: y solista -3-

Todos: O_o-estado de shock temporal

Goenji: -_-U no es para tanto

Fubu y atsuya: ^^U

En el laboratorio

Tobitaka: ya veo-dijo después de yo explicarle todo el asunto

Yo: entonces hay que esperar a que estén listos los resultados, y por si acaso lo hice dos veces para cerciorarnos-dije seria y de brazos cruzados

PIP PIP (efectos especiales XD!)

Yo: ya están listos los resultados-dije sacando dos hojas de una especie de maquina

Tobitaka: y bien-dijo expectante

Yo: ._.U menudo lio-dije mirando las hojas

Tobitaka: porque que suce…-yo mostrándole las hojas-… ¡rayos! ._.

Yo: y centellas ._.U será mejor volver y entre más rápido lo sepan mejor-dije para ir de regreso al hotel

Tobitaka: en marcha-dijo siguiéndome

En el hotel XD…

Fudou: ok, y que opina tu padre acerca de esto ya que yo sepa no es muy bueno que digamos…

Goenji: acerca de qué?

Fudou: pues de todo

Goenji: bueno, que me pueda sustentar solo apenas a los 15 años le suena de maravilla, además de que está muy feliz ya que estudiare medicina en la mejor universidad de Japón especializada en medicina que viene de cuba (nota: en cuba es donde esta los mejores conocimientos acerca de medicina a nivel mundial XD) lo único que no le agrada es que no vaya a tener hijos, aunque le agrada shiro pero creo que eso ya no es un problema verdad?-dijo mirando a fudou

Fudou: en realidad no ya todos los que fueron sometidos a la radiación del meteorito alíen se quedan con sus efectos secundarios de por vida así que shiro puede tener hijos hasta los 35 años, y al parecer es muy fértil ya que su cuerpo está muy desarrollado-dijo sonriendo levemente todavía de brazos cruzados

Fubu: ¡qué bien! Tu padre estará muy feliz shuuya-kun n_n

Goenji; lose shiro-dijo haciendo el mismo gesto de fudou, pero aun abrazado a ambas chicas

Atsuya: y como sabes eso fudou?

Fudou: yo soy la prueba viviente, me hicieron los científicos del gobierno japonés varios exámenes, es complicado y difícil de explicar así que cuando lleguemos a Japón mandare a que les hagan lo mismo y de ahí veremos qué pasa n_n

Kido: así que por ahora a disfrutar de las vacaciones verdad -3-

Fudou: bien dicho -3-

Yo: aunque espero que no se les arruinen con lo que se van a enterar-dije entando a la sala con una leve sonrisa acompañada por un gesto de melancolía

Endo: porque va a pasar eso n_n

Goenji: no me digas que…

Yo: si… hice la prueba dos veces shuuya-san –dije en tono de resignación

Goenji: (poniéndose más serio que de costumbre) bien-dijo igual

Atsuya: sucede algo malo?-dijo preocupada por el gesto de Goenji

Fudou: tsk! ¡Mierda!-dijo molesta

Kido: que está pasando fudou-dijo atrayéndola más hacia el

Mido: si porque esas caras de tragedia?

Yo: atsuya tiene 12 días de gestación

Todos: ._.?

Fubu: ¡espera!, eso significa que…-dijo mirando a Goenji

Goenji: que atsuya está en embarazo-dijo abrazándolas más fuerte

Yo: así es-dije sentándome el lado de Kido y fudou

Todos: O_O-estado de shock temporal…

Yyyyyyyyy

Hasta aquí el capi XD! Si esta historia está en su mejor momento! (hasta ahora -3-) aunque creo que tendré que cambiar el resumen que puse porque esta historia es muy larga y se saldrá del tema de vacaciones ._. Pero bueno ya que XD claro si no están de acuerdo con esta idea tienen todo el derecho de opinar :3 en fin el capi lo hice muy largo porque recibí una muy pronta respuesta con más de 4 reviews 8D así que por favor díganme si están de acuerdo con cambiar el resumen de la historia (aunque el nombre de la historia seguirá siendo el mismo XD) y si quieren conti así de largas como esta o incluso más pongan Reviews :3 sayo y gracias n_n


	14. Chapter 14

Hola después de tanto tiempo XD Gomen es que el colegio me tiene presionada -_- y mato mi inspiración T.T pero aprovechando que hoy no tenía clases he puesto conti así que disfruten :D

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece como sea…

Chapter 15

Todos estaban sin habla porque el tema era muy delicado…

Aphrodi: "oh por Zeus voy a ser padre… GENIAL AHORA Goenji NO PODRA SEPARARME DE MI ATSU-CHAN MUAJAJAJA"-pensaba alegre de la vida

Atsuya: yo no sé qué decir-dijo bajando la cabeza mirando su vientre que ahora abrazaba con ambos brazos

Goenji: no te preocupes no es tu culpa-dijo dándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el vientre de atsuya

(nota: todavía estaban las dos gemelas sentadas en el regazo de Goenji XD)

Atsuya: no estas molesto? -pregunto algo temerosa

Goenji: claro que no!-dijo aun con esa sonrisa

Fubu: me emociona mucho siempre quise tener un sobrino n.n-dijo ya imaginándose a su sobrinito

Atsuya: shiro…-dijo sorprendida

Goenji: no importa como estés seguiremos igual lo único que cambia es que ahora seremos más en casa y hay espacio de sobra

Atsuya: MUCHAS GRACIAS-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello con una enorme dicha XD

Todos: :3

Mido: yo quiero ser la madrina XD-dijo saltando emocionada

Kaze: ni hablar seré yo-dijo de forma tajante mientras se señalaba a si misma

Tachi: yo quiero serlo-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

Saku: ni lo sueñen yo quiero ser la madrina-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa

Las cuatro: YO SERÉ LA MADRINA DX-gritaron furiosas mientras entraban en una muy fuerte discusión

Semes: ._. U

Kido: mejor cambiemos de tema ._.U

Fudou: ni te molestes no acabara la discusión hasta que hayan decidido, créeme lo digo por experiencia propia -_-U-dijo mientras la rodeaba un aura depresiva

Yo: esto es de película si siguen así van terminar peleándose XD!

Suzuno: oye haruya porque no estas discutiendo?-pregunto extrañado

Nagu: es que no me interesa esas estupideces y mejor no buscar problemas -_-U

Endo: oye Aphrodi como te sientes que vas a ser padre XD!-pregunto entusiasta como siempre

Aphrodi: la verdad estoy muy feliz :3

Atsuya: enserio? ¡que gusto!-dijo extremadamente feliz

Fubu: me pregunto que será :3-dijo poniéndose su dedo índice derecho en su mentón intentando imaginarse a su sobrinito o sobrinita XD

Aphrodi: yo creo que será un niño n_n

Tsunami: y tú que dices Goenji XD

Goenji: por ahora digo que será niña-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible

Hiroto: y porque dices eso?-pregunto curioso

Goenji: no lo sé algo me dice que será niña n_n

Genda: y tú qué quieres que sea Aphrodi?-pregunto esperando la respuesta

Aphrodi: en lo personal niño, pero no importa con tal de que nazca sano y fuerte verdad n_n

Goenji: al fin en algo que estamos de acuerdo-dijo mirándolo severamente

Aphrodi: ^^U

Fubu: ósea que tú también quieres que sea niño shuuya? n_n-pregunto tiernamente

Goenji: prefiero que sea niña, pero concuerdo en la parte de que no interesa si lo es o no con tal de que todo salga bien n_n

Atsuya: a ver de los dos quien tiene razón XD!-dijo divertida

Aphrodi y Goenji: YO LA TENGO!-dijeron al unísono para mirarse los dos de manera desafiante y empezar a lanzarse rayos por sus miradas

Natsumi: sí que se lo toman enserio ._.U

Fuyuka: tú crees solo mira a las chicas ^^U-dijo señalando a los ukes o a las ahora "chicas" pues parecía que ya se iban a golpear unas a las otras

Aki: etto no deberíamos hacer algo ._.?-pregunto algo nerviosa mirando la situación

Haruna: intenta de detenerlas y veras lo que te sucede ^^U

Toramaru: esto se está poniendo un poco grave verdad chicos-dijo preocupado

Tobitaka: decir grave es muy poco Toramaru -_-U

Fubu: deténganse ya! DX-grito ya cansada

Las cuatro: ok-dijeron resignadas

Fubu: de todas maneras el que decide es atsuya n_n

Atsuya: QUE!-grito histérica

Las cuatro: es verdad!-dijeron para mirar de forma severa a atsuya

Atsuya: O_OU "tremendo lio en el que me metiste shiro pareciera que me quisieran matar con la mirada"-pensó aterrada mientras pensaba en una pronta respuesta

Goenji: (viendo la reacción de atsuya) yo ya sé quién será la madrina-dijo para salvarla de esa situación

Las cuatro: QUIEN!-dijeron expectantes

Goenji: … será fudou-dijo para darle punto final a la discusión

Fudou: exacto… ESPERA QUE! D8-dijo sorprendida

Goenji: y el padrino será Kido fin de la discusión atsuya ve a descansar ya te alcanzo-dijo para que se fuera a dormir

Atsuya: si! "gracias shuuya"-pensó aliviada mientras se iba velozmente a su habitación

Aphrodi: yo también voy contigo-dijo intentado seguirla

Goenji: a no tú te quedas!-dijo o más bien ordeno deteniéndolo de su chaqueta

Aphrodi: waaa no! yo quiero ir T.T-dijo llorando al estilo anime

Mido: y porque la madrina es fudou eh?-pregunto molesta

Kaze: y el padrino Kido?-pregunto igual

Tachi: si porque no puede ser una de nosotras?-pregunto igual

Saku: concuerdo-dijo igual

Fudou: si porque no puede ser ninguna de ellas-dijo intentando salir del asunto

Goenji: es mi decisión! Y punto-dijo tajantemente mientras todavía sujetaba a su ahora "yerno" por así decirlo CX

Las cuatro: (fulminando con la mirada a Kido y a fudou mientras pensaban en un programa en especial llamado "mil formas de morir" XD)

Kido: ._.U presiento que estoy en peligro-dijo nervioso

Fudou: ._.U tú crees-dijo igual

Semes: ._.Uu

Goenji: te lo advertí ahora te aguantas vámonos shiro-dijo para irse en dirección al cuarto de atsuya

Fubu: hai nos vemos luego n_nU-dijo para seguirlo

Yo: etto yo creo que me voy jejeje en marcha Tobitaka y tora-kun ^^U-dije nerviosa intentando escapar

Los dos: hai!-dijeron igual para después escaparnos rápidamente

Haruna: nosotras también nos vamos 

Managers: hai sayo-dijeron para salir corriendo

Endo: chicos deberíamos ayudarles-susurro a los semes

Hiroto: creo que endo tiene razón-dijo igual

Aphrodi: naaa estarán bien n_n-dijo tranquilo

Genda: seguro ._.U-dijo mirando la situación

Aphrodi: pues cla…-mirando la situación-al menos no somos nosotros jejeje nwnU-dijo nervioso

Tsunami: se ve un poco grave que nos recomiendas suzuno ._.U

Suzuno: ni idea tu que dices haruya-dijo mirándola

Semes: (mirando a nagumo)

Nagu: bueno pues como dice el dicho "es mejor prevenir que lamentar" vámonos DX-dijo asustada ya que los ukes ahora miraban a sus respectivos semes

Semes y nagu: NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS-dijeron para irse como alma que lleva al diablo

Ukes: que valientes -_-U

Kaze: waaa se nos escaparon DX-dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaban Kido y fudou

Ukes: rayos!

En algún lugar del hotel

Fudou: (respiración agitada) creo que los perdimos-dijo con dificultad mientras recuperaba el aliento

Kido: (igual) si! estuvo muy cerca-dijo igual

Los dos: ahh-suspiro de alivio

En algún lugar de la ciudad…

Endo: fiuuu estuvo muy cerca no lo creen ^^U-dijo agitado

Semes y nagu: hai! n_nU-dijeron igual

En algún lugar de la playa

Yo: escapamos XD!

Toramaru: me pregunto cómo estarán Kido y fudou-dijo preocupado

Tobitaka y yo: ._.Uuu

Tobitaka: me pondré mi mejor traje para su funeral-dijo recostado en un árbol

Toramaru y yo: pobres D:

En el centro comercial

Natsumi: oye Haruna no te preocupa tu hermano?-dijo curiosa

Fuyuka: es verdad los dejamos con tremendo lio encima –dijo preocupada

Aki: creo que me remorderá la conciencia el resto de mi vida T.T

Haruna: … MEJOR VAMOS DE COMPRAS XD

Las tres: HAI XD!

En la habitación de atsuya…

Goenji: seguro que no quieres nada?-pregunto curioso

Atsuya: por décima vez no, si quiero algo te lo digo vale ^^U-dijo con una gotita en su cabeza

Fubu: ya cálmate shuuya no es nada grave solo está en embarazo n_n-dijo divertida

Goenji: vale me calmo lo siento ^^U-dijo apenado

Atsuya: mejor me durmamos-dijo acomodándose en la cama

Fubu: si yo también quiero dormir n_n-dijo acomodándose en la misma cama

Goenji: está bien duerman que voy a revisar algo en mi habitación-dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta

Atsuya: quédate shuuya siii-carita de suplica

Goenji: pero…

Fubu: no seas malito shuu-kun quédate onegai siii-carita de súplica doble XD

Goenji: no hagan eso… ¬/¬ -dijo intentando evitar mirarlas desviando la mirada sonrojado con su típica supuesta seriedad

Las dos: quédate siii- carita chibi

Goenji: vale me rindo! Ahhhh-suspiro de resignación

Las dos: SI! XD

Goenji: tramposas ¬3¬ -dijo mientras se acostaba en medio de ambas

Las dos: siempre ¬3¬ -dijeron para acurrucarse en el pecho de Goenji

Goenji: descansen-dijo para darles un beso en las frente a cada una

Las dos: igual n_n-dijeron para quedarse dormidas

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Ya ufff casi que no hago contiii es que no tengo inspiración esto me salió de improvisto x.x en fin espero que le s haya gustado XD y si tienen alguna idea para el fic por favor dejarla en el review :3 y recuerden dejen comentarios o si no hay conti ¬3¬ sayo y gracias n_n


	15. Chapter 15

Minna a todos XD, si chicos, chicas, yaoistas, etc soy yo he vuelto ya que me he escapado de algunos asuntos pendientes para hacer este capi :3 así que disfruten ;)

Pd: perdonen por poner en el otro capi "Chapter 15" ese era el 14 si lo se soy muy despistada ._.Uu pero en fin no los molesto más 8D

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla, bla ,bla …

En algún lugar del hotel…

Se encontraba una muy peculiar pareja caminando en puntitas para no ser percibidos por unas malvadas bestias, si así era fudou y Kido huyendo de los ukes XD

Fudou: Kido-kun tenemos que llegar a la habitación o qué?-pregunto atrás de Kido

Kido: no nos deben estar esperando ._.U-dijo imaginándose a los ukes en la habitación Kazemaru con un hacha, mido con un bate, Sakuma con pingüinos entrenados, Tachi con un látigo, en fin CX

Fudou: etto ._.U-digo mirando a su novio

Kido: además, que no tu eres espía? ¡Haz algo!-dijo como obvio

Fudou: hay si tú crees todo yo, no sabes cómo se ponen cuando se enojan es horrible Q.Q-dijo poniendo una carita asustada con sus ojos cristalinos y su carita levemente sonrojada mirando hacia abajo

Kido: (tapándose la nariz) demo y a todas estas como sabes cómo se ponen-dijo con cara de WTF!

Fudou: es que ellos son muy unidos y celosos y…y dan miedo, heladería, gritos, rasguños, pervertidos, guerra de comida-comenzó a decir haciendo gestos incoherentes con sus manos por todos lados aun con esa carita

Kido: ya cálmate n_nU-dijo para abrazarla sobreprotectoramente-dime que paso

Fudou: … demo Kido-kun no te lo puedo decir-dijo todavía en el mismo estado

Kido: y por qué no eh?-dijo curioso

Fudou: dijeron que no le dijera a nadie ni a ti o si no… QUIEN SABE QUE ME HARAN Kido TENEMOS QUE ESCONDERNOS DX-dijo histérica

Kido: muy tarde ya nos vieron o.O-dijo viendo a los ukes

Ukes: DX grrr

Fudou: buaaa no quelo-dijo como niña chiquita para esconderse detrás de Kido

Ukes: muajajaja venganza-dijeron acercándose cada vez mas a ellos

Kido: ni un solo paso más-dijo poniendo su mano derecha enfrente haciéndolas detener de golpe

Ukes y fudou: o_o?

Kido: no se acerquen… NO ES NUESTRA CULPA QUE NOS HALLAN ESCOGIDO A NOSOTROS POR KAMI-SAMA ENTIENDAN DE UNA P***A VEZ, ESTOY CANSADO NI SIQUIERA PUEDO ESTAR EN PAZ EN EL HOTEL PORQUE ME PERSIGUEN POR TONTERIAS Y VERRINCHADAS,QUIERO UNAS VACACIONES NORMALES QUE ES MUCHO PEDIR DX-grito completamente enojado como si te despertaran a las 5 am y no haz dormido porque te acostaste el día anterior a las 12 XD

Ukes: Q.Q *snif*-a punto de llorar con sus caritas sonrojadas y al borde de las lágrimas (si imagínense que lindos y violables se veían 8D)

Kido: ups! Creo que exagere un poco ._.U

Fudou: me das miedo Kido-kun *snif* Q_Q-dijo igual que los ukes

Ukes: buaaa! D,X-estallaron en llanto (incluyendo a fudou-chan muajaja lo se soy lo máximo XD)

Kido: Gomen no se pongan así-dijo intentando de escapar de esa incómoda situación por suerte no había nadie en el hotel XD- hay bebe lo siento no te pongas así-dijo intentando calmar a su "novia" acariciándole la cabeza

Fudou: *snif* p-per-ro me a-asus-taste *snif*-dijo sobándose los ojitos con ambas manos

Kido: lo siento bebe, pero también se me agota la paciencia y eh estado muy estresado, me perdonas-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

Fudou: (asintiendo con la cabeza) *snif*

Kido: mejor vamos a la habitación antes de que los semes me maten por esto O.o-dijo para cogerla de la mano y salir como alma que lleva al diablo a su habitación

En otro lugar específico del hotel

Endo: en donde se habrá metido Kaze-chan? :3-dijo sonriente mientras lo buscaba

Tsunami: no lo se, ni tampoco veo a Tachi-dijo igual que endo

Genda: será mejor seguir buscando antes de que maten a Kido y a fudou O.O-dijo imaginándose dos tumbas

Hiroto: pufff espero que mido no les haya hecho nada cuando se enoja es capaz de lo que sea

Nagu: total porque se ponen así por una tontería-dijo poniendo sus manos en detrás de la cabeza despreocupadamente

Suzuno: a saber, pero sinceramente me siento mal dejándolos con tremendo lio ._.U

Aphrodi: no se preocupen, después de todo, ¡son estrategas!, seguramente crearan una para escapar n_n-dijo muy seguro de si mismo-además que prefieren que les den una paliza a ellos o quedarse en abstinencia por un muuuuy buen tiempo -3-

Semes: … mis condolencias ^^U

Nagu: (caída estilo anime) NO PUEDO CREERLO ENFERMOS SEXUALES ME LARGO DE AQUÍ DX-grito iracunda para dirigirse a otro lugar del hotel

Suzuno: eh! Espe…

Buaaaa! No pudo continuar por que se escuchó un fuerte llanto proviniendo cerca de sus habitaciones

Endo: VAMOS EN MARCHA-dijo para ir corriendo hacia el lugar del llanto

Los demás: hai!

Y efectivamente cuando llegaron vieron a sus respectivos ukes, y amigas llorando a mares

Endo: Kaze-CHAN!-grito alarmado corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su "novia"

Kaze: buaa! Mamoru-kun *snif*-dijo abrazándose a su novio

Tsunami: Tachi!-grito para abrazarlo

Tachi: tsu-tsuna-mi! Buaa *snif*-dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo

Hiroto: mido!-grito asustado mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

Mido: hiro-kun *snif* buaaa-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

Genda: saku-chan-dijo para ir hacia su pareja-que te paso! Te duele algo!-dijo para agarrarla suavemente de los brazos

Saku: buaa leoncito *snif*-dijo para abrazarlo

Suzuno: PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ ESO ES CARNAVAL DX-grito molesto por la situación

Nagu: moo no grites que estoy a tu lado-dijo limpiándose su oído derecho

Aphrodi: lo mismo digo -_-

Suzuno: Gomen ._.U

Kaze: Kido! *snif*

Endo: que pasa con el?-dijo sobándole la cabecita

Mido: el nos *snif*

Hiroto: nos…-dijo para que prosiguiera

Saku: no grito horrible buaa

Tachi: y-y n-nos dio m-iedo *snif*

Semes: YA VERA-dijeron con un aura demoniaco alrededor

Suzuno, nagu y Aphrodi: oh, oh huele a problemas ._.U

En algún lugar del centro comercial…

Haruna: kyaa que bien terminamos de hacer las compras XD

Managers: siii

Haruna: gracias flora-chan por pagar los gastos de Aki y los míos n_n

Aki: si arigatou n_n

Yo: descuida, después de todo eres mi cuñada n.n, además lo pague con la tarjeta de mi novio

Natsumi: y esta cargando las bolsas junto con Toramaru

Fuyuka: si! se los agradeceré después

Toramaru: Tobitaka-san… ._.U-dijo mirándolo con lastima

Tobitaka: sabes algo Toramaru-dijo sereno

Toramaru: que? :3

Tobitaka: mi novia y las managers me acaban de volver millonario-dijo igual

Toramaru: en serio *.* y que era antes usted Tobitaka-san n_n

Tobitaka: multimillonario-dijo igual

Toramaru: (gota estilo anime) que mal ._.U

Tobitaka: naa descuida ya me acostumbre -_-U

Devuelta al hotel

En la habitación de Goenji…

Atsuya: shuu-kun :3-dijo mientras veían una película de comedia

Goenji: dime atsuya-dijo mirándola

Atsuya: es que quiero sushi con jarabe de chocolate :3

Goenji y fubu:

Atsuya: que!

Fubu: es que tus antojos son nose… raros-dijo con su dedo índice en el mentón

Goenji: no te preocupes enseguida voy por ellos

Atsuya: aww gracias Goenji-baka-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Goenji: si de nada -_-U

Fubu: gracias amor n.n-dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla

Goenji: de nada lobito ;)

Fubu: o/o

Atsuya: oigan estoy presente -.-U

Goenji: no te preocupes yo comparto mi amor ;)

Atsuya: o/o

Las fubuki´s: shuuya! o/o-gritaron rojas

Goenji: que!-dijo divertido

Fubu: no digas eso que tú eres mío-dijo con un adorable puchero cruzando los brazos

Goenji: lo sé-dijo dándole un beso en la frente-pero me preocupan ambos y los amo a los dos ;)

Atsuya: aja! :3

Fubu: pero a mí me quieres más XD-dijo alzando los brazos

Atsuya: oye shuuya antes que vayas por lo que te pedí etto te puedo preguntar algo-dijo tímida y jugando con sus dedos estilo hinata

Goenji: si…-dijo para que continuara

Atsuya: cuando dejaras que Afuro-kun se me acerque otra vez, ya sabes, yo lo amo y es el padre de mi bebe-dijo tímida y agachando la mirada

Goenji: (dándole un beso en la frente) sé que le quieres cerca, pero por ahora planeo una dulce, dulce venganza para que le sirva de escarmiento que llevarme la contraria es lo peor que puede hacer como dice el dicho "la venganza es mala, pero sabe a gloria";)

Fubu: y que planeas -3-

Atsuya: mas importante… te podemos ayudar

Goenji: o.O tanto "amas" a tu novio que me ayudarías a hacerlo sufrir-dijo incrédulo con cara de WTF!

Atsuya: hai! XD

Goenji: (caída estilo anime) aaa etto yo no lo se-dijo rascándose la cabeza

Fubu: anda siii!

Atsuya: porfaa

Goenji: está bien-dijo resignado-pero tienen que seguir todo al pie de la letra sin protestar entendieron-dijo como un padre

Las fubuki´s: hai

Goenji: bien esto es lo que haremos…

En la habitación de Kido

Kido: ya te calmaste-dijo dándole un vaso de agua

Fudou: s-si *snif* un poco-dijo sonrojada

Kido: lo siento jejeje n_nU no me suelo comportar así-dijo dándole un beso en la boca

Fudou: descuida cosita n_n, solamente recuérdame jamás hacerte enojar

Kido: qué raro nunca te había visto así de asustado ^^U

Fudou: es que…

Kido: qué?

Fudou: parecías el diablo en persona O.O

Kido: oye! ¬_¬*

Fudou: que! Si es verdad… solo con recordarlo me da miedo O_O

Kido: ._.Uu

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Hasta aquí llegue lo siento pero mi papa jode más que novia fea XD! Y el colegio… na ustedes me entienden ;) y le agradezco a todos los que me dejan Reviews jamás pensé tener tantos en tan pocos capis 8D además es mi primer fic :3 bueno ya saben si tienen alguna idea, critica u otra cosa por favor dejarla en el review ;) que ustedes me inspiran pues como dijo un filósofo "solo sé, que nada se" sayo y gracias n_n


	16. Chapter 16

Minna a todos si he vuelto ;) y con un nuevo capi 8D así que disfrútenlo y ah! si tienen ideas para el fic por favor de ponerlos en los Reviews :D y les adelantare algo para que no digan que soy mala, los HIJOS si leyeron bien HIJOS de atsuya desde un principio antes de publicar la historia decidí que serían mellizos (niño y niña) eso es todo ahora el capi :3

En el hotel

Se veía una manda de semes con auras demoniacas y murmureos que decían "ya me las pagara" o "se arrepentirá de haber nacido" buscando a Kido (pobre -.-Uu)

Genda: ya vera me las pagara por meterse con mi novio-decía golpeando su puño derecho con su otra mano

Sakuma: "que sexy se ve mi leoncito furioso, creo que lo hare enojarse más seguido" pensaba con una cara así X3

Nagu: que no estaba que lo buscabas para ayudarle -.-U

Tsunami: donde se encontrara! Grrr ya va a ver nadie se mete con mi Tachi si yo estoy para evitarlo- decía furioso

Tachi: "Wow nunca vi a tsunami-san tan enojado… me gusta -3-" - si su inocencia parece que se fue al caño ._.U

Endo: grrrr Kido grrr donde esta grrrr cuando lo encuentre grrrr- decía endo, o más bien gruñía XD

Kaze: "Wow parece que endo fuese un chico malo mmm me encanta vero así -3-" –pensaba satisfecha

Hiroto: yuuto Kido ve cavando tu miserable tumba DX- decía Hiroto enojado

Mido: "oh, oh Kido-kun está en problemas… naa ya se las apañara por ahora disfrutare de ver a mi novio enojado, que sexy x3" – si son malvados cuando se lo proponen

Suzuno: Wow nunca creí ver a Hiroto tan enojado o.O

Nagu: me to o.O

Aphrodi: (sacando su celular para enviar un mensaje de texto) esperemos que lo lean joo pobres

En la habitación de Kido…

Se encontraba una pareja de HOMBRES así es hombres besándose apasionadamente solo con ropa interior (yaoi, yaoi every where XD)

Fudou: ahh! Yuuto mmm –gemía mientras que su novio "jugaba" con su cuello

Kido: mmm que rico- decía mientras continuaba con su labor cuando de repente suena su celular

Kido: (deteniéndose para ver el mensaje) o.O

Fudou: Kido que sucede porque te detienes eh? –preguntaba molesto

Kido: te tengo una noticia buena y otra mala… cual quieres primero-dijo dudoso

Fudou: mm la buena

Kido: la buena es que los ukes ya no me siguen n.n

Fudou: qué bien! XD y la mala :3

Kido: la mala es que ahora me buscan sus semes con ganas de asesinarme, lo siento fudou pero creo que mejor me escondo y terminamos esto después- dijo con un aura depresiva alrededor

Fudou: que! Ok ya estuvo bueno-dijo molesto poniéndose una bata negra con las siglas "Y" y "K" (significan yuuto Kido)

Kido: espera a dónde vas- dijo curioso cuando se escuchan golpes en la puerta

Fudou: ya verán nadie se mete con mi sexo matutino grrr-dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe

ukes: O.O

semes: O/O (hemorragia nasal)

fudou: escúchenme bien… VUELVAN A INTERRUMPIRNOS Y LES JURO QUE LES PARTIRA LA P**** BOCA QUE TIENEN! QUE POR SU CULPA HE ESTADO EN ABSTINENCIA DESDE QUE LLEGUE AQUÍ COÑO QUE NECESITO MANTENIMIENTO AHORA LARGO!-grito furioso azotándoles la puerta

endo: creo que fuimos inoportunos dejemos la venganza para después o.O

tsunami: si, cielos nunca vi a un uke TAN necesitado

yo: es que mi hermano necesita su sexo matutino :3-dije yo llegando con las chicas, Toramaru y Tobitaka

Haruna: sexo matutino?-pregunto curiosa

Yo: si, verán mi hermano necesita tener sexo mínimo 1 vez al día XD-dije divertida

Todos: O.O

Tobitaka: no pongan esas caras, fudou es así y será mejor que los dejen a solas si no quieren que cumpla su promesa ._.U

Yo: tiene razón XD

Hiroto: Wow nunca vi a un uke que le gustara tener dolor de trasero todos los días o.O

Yo: si lo disimula muy bien -3-

Haruna: que afortunado es mi hermano :3

Semes: cierto-dijeron con un pequeñísimo tono de envidia

Ukes: a que se refieren con eso ¬_¬-dijeron molestas

Genda: nada, nada! No es nada jejeje-dijo rascándose la nuca

Sakuma: más te vale Genda ¬_¬

Ukes: lo mismo va para ustedes ¬_¬

Semes: hai T.T

Los demás (incluyéndome): jijijij X3

En la habitación de Kido…

Fudou: listo seguimos -3- -dijo para sentarse en sus pernas juntando sus frentes

Kido: Wow gracias -3-

Fudou: de nada ;)

Kido: sigamos-dijo para quitarle la bata lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de su uke para relamer su cuello

Fudou: mm ah! me encanta-dijo cerrando los ojos con una traviesa sonrisa

Kido: lo sé-dijo para acostar a su uke posicionándose encima de él y empezar a masturbarle lentamente debajo del bóxer con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra se apoyaba

Fudou: ah! yuuto ah! m-mas! Ah! rápido ah!- gemía agarrándose de las sabanas

Kido: como gustes- dijo para aumentar la velocidad

Fudou: ah! m-me vengo ah!-gimió para venirse en la mano de su seme- sí que te gusta masturbarme cierto ¬3¬

Kido: si se puede decir que es mi manera de des estresarme y un pasatiempo, además de que me encanta ver tu cara cuando lo hago -3-

Fudou: o/o

Kido: jejeje sigamos-dijo para quitarle sus boxers y observarlo con lujuria

Fudou: te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o que ¬/¬

Kido: pero que impaciente mata pasiones ¬_¬

Fudou: perdón, pero ya no aguanto HAZLO YA!-pidió o más bien exigió

Kido: vale!-dijo para quitarse el bóxer y abrir completamente las piernas de su uke dejando a la vista que estaba excitado- bueno ya empieza lo bueno -dijo para penetrarle de golpe

Fudou: ah! yuuto ah!- gemía mientras agarraba las sabanas con más fuerza mientras que su seme se movía sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse- ah! yuuto ah! bruto ah!-gemía sonrojado y con sus ojos cristalizados

Kido: lo siento pero yo me ando sin rodeos-dijo para aumentar la velocidad

Fudou: ah! y-ya no a-guanto ah!

Kido: yo tampoco

Ambos: ah!-dijeron ya por terminado mientras se acostaban juntos el uke apoyado en su seme

Kido: te gusto -3-

Fudou: me encanto-dijo para abrazarlo por el cuello y recostar su cabeza en su cuello

Kido: si que eres masoquista ^^U-dijo abrazando con su mano

Fudou: cállate! Y más bien consiénteme ¬_¬ - dijo o más, bien exigió, no, la palabra correcta es ORDENO a su seme con cara amenazante

Kido: e-está bien –dijo nervioso mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Fudou: así está mejor :3-dijo acurrucándose mas

Kido: que bipolar ._.U-dijo continuando con su labor

En la sala del hotel…

Nos encontrábamos en un ambiente muy tenso ya que… los ukes comenzaron a cuestionar a los semes, o más bien a reclamarles sobre el comentario de "cierto" que habían dicho anteriormente

Endo: Kaze-chan no te enojes ¡era broma!-dijo haciendo un puchero

Kaze: mira endo yo no soy un uke masoquista como fudou y si no te gusta veme diciendo de una vez ¬_¬

Endo: lo siento! Prometo no volver a decir nada pero no te enojes T.T

Kaze: hm! –dijo desviando la mirada

Hiroto: mido!-dijo en tono de suplica

Mido: mido nada! No me hables-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Hiroto: joo-dijo con aura depresiva rodeándolo

Genda: pingui! No te pongas así perdóname-dijo juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria con cara de tragedia

Sakuma: lo siento pero me comparaste con FUDOU! y preciso tenía que ser con él, me indignas-dijo enfadada cruzando los brazos

Genda: rayos!-dijo haciendo circulitos en un rincón

Tsunami: Gomen! Tachi no te pongas así me haces sentir mal-dijo mirando a su uke que tenía un aura depresiva rodeándolo

Tachi: ¡y cómo quieres que me ponga! ¡Baboso! Y sobre todo ¡mentiroso!-dijo señalándolo como "eres culpable"

Tsunami: y mentiroso porque!

Tachi: me dijiste que me querías como soy y ahora sales con que quieres cambiarme eso te convierte en un ¡mentiroso!

Tsunami: ¡yo no quiero que cambies Tachi!

Tachi: mentira!

Suzuno: haruya no te pongas así-dijo al lado de ella en tono de súplica mientras que su uke solo le daba la espalda

Nagu: mira Fuusuke-dijo parándose en el sofá apuntándose a sí misma con una mirada de soberbia hacia su seme- YO SOY HARUYA NAGUMO, CONOCIDO COMO BURN, EXCAPITAN DE PROMINENCE, Y RANGO ELITE DEL INSTITUTO ALÍEN, SOY UNICO DEBERIAS SABER LA SUERTE QUE TIENES DE TENERME DE NOVIO, PORQUE HARTOS PRETENDIENTES QUE SI TENGO Y TU-dijo señalándolo-LO SABES SI QUISIERA HUBIERA PODIDO ESCOGER A CUALQUIERA PERO TE ESCOGI A TI, SOY MUY VALIOSO ASÍ QUE SI NO TE GUSTA COMO SOY VETE, QUE BIEN SOLICITADO QUE SI SOY-dijo como diciendo "sacrilegio" o en tono de "eso que estás hiciste es pecado" sacándole la lengua

Todos:

Aphrodi: esta vez sí que lo sacaste de quicio suzuno XD!

Suzuno: cállate ¬_¬-dijo mirando mal a Aphrodi- haruya-dijo mientras que su uke lo miraba de lado con ira, y de brazos cruzados-ahhhh-suspiro-ya sé que eres único, inigualable en todo el universo y, que lo que hice estuvo mal, LO SIENTO sí! Me perdonas, JURO QUE NO LO VUELVO A HACER, pero por kami-sama no me ignores, sabes bien que eso es peor a que te enojes conmigo-dijo en tono de suplica

Semes: jijiji¬3¬

Ukes: awww :3

Managers: qué lindo :3

Dijeron mientras que yo le susurraba algo al oído de Fuyuka

Fuyuka: ojala tuviera un novio así -3-

Suzuno: O/O

Nagu: ¬_¬-mirando a Fuyuka celos detected XD

Yo: uhh! Fuerte

Fuyuka: que! Suzuno es muy guapo -3-

Nagu: ah no!-dijo para abrazar a su novio de forma posesiva hasta casi asfixiarlo-Fuusuke es mío así que a METROS de el niña me oíste ¬_¬*

Fuyuka: hai!-dijo para esconderse detrás mío

Yo: etto haruya ._.U

Nagu: que!

Yo: creo que suzuno no respira -.-U

Nagu: (mirando a suzuno) waaa lo siento estas bien-dijo soltándolo de golpe con tono de arrepentimiento

Suzuno: *cof* si, el hecho es que me perdonaste verdad?-dijo ignorando su casi muerte de unos instantes (cielos quien lo diría jejeje -3-)

Nagu: … si pero que no se repita ok! ¬_¬-ordeno con cara de pocos amigos

Suzuno: *glup* ha-ai!

Nagu: me alegro que hayas copiado el mensaje :3-dijo para abrazarlo

Todos: ^^U

Semes: perdónanos

Ukes: ¬_¬

Kaze: ahhhh-suspiro-está bien endo-kun te perdono

Endo: wii Kaze-chan me perdono-dijo abalanzándose sobre su "novia"

Tachi: (mirando a tsunami) ya que, te disculpo tsunami-san n.n

Tsunami: siii gracias prometo no volverlo a hacer-dijo abrazándolo con delicadeza

Mido: te perdono pero si…

Hiroto: si…-para que continuara su "novia" la oración

Mido: si me gastas un helado *¬*

Todos: (caída estilo anime)

Hiroto: el que quieras n_n

Mido: wii entonces te perdono :3 –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sakuma: bueno si los demás lo hicieron-pausa-te perdono leoncito pero si me llevas de compras XD-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

Genda: "de todas maneras me lo merezco por abrir la bocota T_T"-se lamentaba interiormente-claro saku-chan n.n

Yo: ^^U

En ese momento estaban llegando las Fubuki junto con Goenji agarradas de cada brazo de este (shiro del brazo derecho y atsuya del brazo izquierdo)

Goenji: hola chicos como les va-dijo amistosamente

Todos: bien :3

Shiro: oigan donde están Kido-kun y fudou-chan n_n-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Yo: eso es información clasificada ;)

Atsuya y shiro: ._.?

Goenji: ósea que están…

Haruna: así es n.n-dijo interrumpiéndolo

Goenji: aaa-dijo entendiendo el mensaje

Atsuya y shiro: que cosa?

Todos: nada O.O

Mientras que Goenji miraba a atsuya, y al instante atsuya se soltó de Goenji y se sentó en el regazo de Aphrodi plantándole un dulce beso en la boca, abrazándolo por el cuello con sus brazos, mientras que Goenji solo cerraba los ojos por un instante y se sentaba en el sofá junto conmigo y las managers, mientras jalaba delicadamente a su "novia" para que se sentara en su regazo, mirando atentamente la escena

Atsuya: hola mi amor como estas :3

Aphrodi: "esto es un sueño TwT" bien amor y tú, o mejor dicho y ustedes n_n-dijo sobándole la pancita

Atsuya: estamos bien gracias por preguntar n_n-dijo bajando la mirada mientras se sobaba su pancita

Shiro: n.n-mirándolos

Goenji: n_n-mirándolos

Todos: o_O- estado de shock temporal mientras mirábamos a Goenji

Goenji: ¬_¬ no es por nada pero porque me miran así? Es molesto saben-dijo incomodo ante nuestras miradas

Endo: mí no entiende nada T.T

Tsunami: mí tampoco T.T

Yyyyyyyyyy

Se me fue la inspiración ^^U lo siento por no hacerlo más largo pero es muy difícil n_nU Ya saben dejen Reviews si quieren conti muajajaja sayo y gracias n_n


	17. Chapter 17

Minna a todos :D lo siento me he demorado tanto culpen a las vacaciones TwT bueno no los interrumpo más ;)

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla, bla, bla EL FIC XD

En el hotel…

Goenji: enserio que les pasa chicos? –dijo ya harto de la situación

Shiro: creo que será mejor ir a comer vamos ^^U-dijo nerviosa cogiendo a su novio del brazo para ir al comedor

Yo: si tengo hambre jejeje vámonos-dijo adelantando el paso

Todos: vale!

En el comedor…

Cuando íbamos llegando pudimos ver a una peculiar pareja ya comiendo, si era fudou y Kido, el primero sentado en las piernas del otro, comiendo unas papas fritas y el segundo solamente miraba. (aclaro a los lectores de mi fic que fudou ya no está transformado en hombre porque ya cambie los papeles de mi hermano ^^)

Todos: minna ^^

Kido: hola! Siéntense-dijo indicando la mesa ya que era en la que todos comían

Todos: HAI!-dijimos para sentarnos

Endo: lo siento fudou, creo que llegamos en mal momento, ya sabe te interrumpimos, PERO ESTABAMOS MOLESTOS POR FAVOR NO TE MOLESTES T.T-dijo tapándose la cabeza

Fudou: … yo perdono, pero no olvido :3-dijo parando de comer papas, para mirarlo con una sonrisa sádica y un brillo en sus ojos

Tobitaka: pero perdonar no se trata de olvidar-dijo cruzado de brazos

Fudou: exacto -3-

Yo: palabras más, palabras menos no los perdonas cierto oni-chan ^^U

fudou: exacto n_n

Toramaru: entonces significa que…-dijo para que prosiguiera

Kido: 3, 2, 1-cuenta regresiva mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

Fudou: venganza, dulce venganza -3-

Semes: *glup*

Mido: olvidando ese tema comamos *.*- dijo contemplando la comida que le dieron, para empezar a comer

Todos: -.-Uu

Nagu: ne ne fudou-chan porque no te sientas en esta silla -3- -dijo señalando una silla al lado suyo (si quería fastidiar un rato a mi hermano ^^U)

Fudou: (viendo sus intenciones de fastidiarlo) no puedo, me duele el trasero, que no te acuerdas de lo que estaba haciendo antes de que me INTERRUMPIERAN-mirada asesina a los semes-pues, después de que se largaran proseguimos verdad Kido-kun -3- -dijo abrazándolo por el cuello mientras cerraba los ojos con una ligera sonrisa traviesa en su rostro XD

Kido: si amor ^^U-dijo dándole la razón, todavía abrazándolo

Todos: ¬/¬

Nagu: ¬_¬ es imposible molestarte cierto-dijo cruzada de brazos haciendo un puchero

Fudou: eso te pasa por meterte en mis asuntos, además yo no digo nada cuando llegas casi cojeando al entrenamiento ¬_¬-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Nagu y suzuno: O/O

Kido: fudou, no molestes con eso-dijo en forma de reproche

Fudou: ¡el empezó!-dijo señalándola con rencor en su voz

Kido: ¬_¬ fudou…

Fudou: vale, me callo-dijo para continuar comiendo

Yo: ^^U a él si le haces caso eh?

Fudou: no te metas ¬_¬

Atsuya: oye teru n_n-dijo de manera inocente, cambiando de tema

Aphrodi: dime tesoro n_n-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Atsuya: etto yo-dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos-si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo después, o hacer algo el tiempo que nos queda en las vacaciones, claro si tú quieres-dijo bajando la mirada, con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo (derrame nasal)

Aphrodi: (tapándose la nariz) claro! lo haremos cuando quieras n.n "muajajaja y ahora que harás Goenji -3-" –pensaba

Goenji: no te preocupes atsu-chan mañana iremos a los lugares que tú quieras, ¿verdad shiro? n_n-dijo mirando a su "novia"

Shiro: claro shuuya-kun, atsuya nos divertiremos mucho n.n

Atsuya: enserio, gracias shuuya-kun n_n-dijo mirándolo muy feliz

Goenji: de nada atsu-chan n_n-dijo devolviéndole la mirada-"muerde el polvo complejo de dios muajajaja -3-"

Aphrodi: "rayos te odio pelopincho ¬_¬"

Tsunami: Wow es increíble cómo se siente la tensión :D

Tachi: tienes razón ^^U

Nagu: si se puede cortar con una motosierra :D

Suzuno: no crees que estas exagerando -.-U

Kaze: bueno ya!-dijo cansada de la situación- comamos en paz quieren

Hiroto: concuerdo dejemos esos temas para después ^^U

Todos: HAI!-dijeron para después de comer

Cuándo íbamos de camino a la habitación nos encontramos con Haruna y Aki al lado de una caja con agujeros y un poco descuidada con algas encima

Fudou: y que es eso-dijo curioso mirando la caja

Yo: si que es eso-imitando a mi hermano

Aki: no sabemos que hay adentro n_n

Haruna: pero como lo encontramos cuando dábamos un paseo en la playa lo decidimos traer :D

Fudou: puedo abrirlo c:

Managers: claro

Fudou: excelente -3- -dijo para después coger la caja y sacarle la tapa con su mano y mirar su contenido

Todos: que es!

Fudou: es…

Todos: es…

Fudou: un…

Todos: ¬_¬ dilo de una vez!

Fudou: (dejando la caja en el suelo, para levantar un pingüino emperador bebe) que cosas esta chido n_n

Sakuma: kyaaa que lindo XD-dijo arrebatándole el pingüino, mientras que el animalito estaba de lo más feliz recibiendo los mimos de Sakuma (sí que animalito eh ^^U)- quien es lindo, si tú eres lindo-dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente

Kido: como se puede uno encontrar un pingüino en HAWAI expliquen eso

Todos: (negando con la cabeza)

Sakuma: wii me lo quedo ¿te quieres quedar conmigo?-le pregunto al pingüino

Pingüino: (asintiendo con la cabeza) c:

Sakuma: wii que bien vamos-dijo dejándolo para que lo siguiera a su habitación

Genda: ah! no ese pingüino no va a dormir en nuestra habitación ¬_¬-dijo mirando el animalito

Animalito: "idiota nunca me ganaras muajajaja -3-" ¬3¬- pensó el animalito mientras se escondía detrás de Sakuma "asustado" (quien lo diría los animales saben lo que pasa XD)

Ukes: awww que ternurita :3

Yo: hermano que te paso estas enfermo o.O

Fudou: naaa estoy bien solamente que es demasiado tierno :3

Yo: este fumado-miro al pingüino-kyaaa tienes razón es una ternura XD

Semes y managers: (caída estilo anime)

Sakuma: (cogiendo al pingüino) bueno Genda si no quieres dormir en la habitación, allá tú me voy a dormir con esta ternurita verdad que si n_n-dijo mirando al pingüino

Pingüino: "te gane cavernícola muajajaja XD" (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Genda: pero que!-incrédulo

Sakuma: sayo! Te amo-dijo dándole un beso a su novio y cerrando la puerta quedando "ella" adentro junto con el pingüino

Genda: (rincón emo) rayos ahora donde duermo

Kido: eso te pasa por desafiar a un pobre animal, y para colmo de males el animal favorito de TU uke-dijo negando con la cabeza, cruzado de brazos

Semes: pobre

Ukes: ¬_¬ malo

Genda: oye!

Nagu: que! Es verdad

Genda: que alguien me ayude

Los demás: lo sentimos tiene razón

Genda: T.T Kido puedo dormir en tu habitación

Kido: si fuera por mi te diría "claro que puedes para eso están los amigos", pero…

Todos: pero… (metiches XD)

Kido: lo siento pero tengo "cosas" que hacer con MI uke así que sayo-dijo tomando a fudou de la mano y encerrándose ambos en la habitación

Genda: mis amigos me traicionan T.T

Tsunami: y quien no lo haría por "eso" eh? XD

Genda: buen punto ¬_¬

Todos: pobre -.-Uu

Yo: no te preocupes puedes dormir con Haruna -3-

De repente se abre la puerta de la habitación de Kido

Kido: era broma "me las pagaras después Genda", muévete-dijo agarrándolo del cuello metiéndolo a su habitación

Yo: nunca falla XD

Tobitaka: eres malvada -.-

Yo: y así me amas XD-dije abrazándolo por el cuello

Haruna: bueno a dormir ^^U

Todos: "pobre de Kido"-pensando

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Se acabó el capi XD lo siento pero creo que la conti la pondré esta misma semana 8D a y por favor ayúdenme con el nombre del pingüino :3 lo siento pero no me resistí a la idea de no ponerlo jejeje ^^U sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, etc, dejarlas en el review ;)

Sayo y gracias n_n


	18. Chapter 18

Kyaa he vuelto :D y como les prometí aquí está la conti, porque tal vez no me vuelvan a ver en algún tiempo T.T así que no molesto más TwT

Volvemos al hotel en un lugar específico si la habitación de Kido XD

Fudou: (viendo como su novio entraba a Genda) ok, alto! Que hace este aquí

Genda: ¬_¬ oye!

Fudou: lo siento, no es nada personal

Kido: nadie lo quiso recibir en las otras habitaciones amor

Fudou: … y eso me importa porque…-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano

Genda: eres cruel

Fudou: lo hubieras dejado durmiendo afuera, bien que se lo merece ¬_¬-dijo cruzado de brazos

Kido: es que no soy tan cruel como tú, míralo! Parece un pobre animalito abandonado, nadie lo quiere!-dijo señalándolo

Genda: (aura depresiva) no tienes por qué ser tan rudo sabes

Kido: Gomen -.-U

Fudou: pero Kido! Tenemos "asuntos" pendientes, por si no lo recuerdas-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

Genda: rayos! Fudou tenme compasión no tengo donde dormir, todos están en "eso" por qué crees que estoy aquí T.T

Fudou: por mi puedes dormir bajo un puente! No me interesa!-dijo señalándolo con furia

Kido: amor cálmate solo es por hoy, lo prometo, yo también quería terminar "eso" pero no lo podemos dejar afuera, da lástima-dijo abrazándolo por detrás de la cintura y poniendo la cabeza en su hombro derecho

Genda: "si claro! ¡Miéntele a tu novio que bien sabes que si no hubiera sido por ese comentario que hizo flora estaría durmiendo en quién sabe dónde ¬_¬"-pensó molesto

Fudou: pero te tenía una sorpresa-dijo haciendo un puchero

Kido: "Genda… sufrirás"-pensó con rencor-hagamos algo-dijo volteándolo para que quedaran sus frentes pegadas una a la otra, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura con firmeza para que no se soltara, mientras que el otro le correspondía pasando sus brazos por su cuello, mirándolo fijamente.

Fudou: que cosa-dijo para quitarle los lentes (o lo que sean) dejando ver sus hermosos ojos carmesí, los cuales lo miraban con una clara expresión de maldad, ya que los dos comenzaron a alargar una siniestra sonrisa, junto con un pequeño destello saliendo de sus ojos, que ante tal escena Genda se paralizo del miedo.

Kido: ve y date un baño, ponte la pijama y durmamos, como mañana no está Genda, me muestras la "sorpresa" y de paso hacemos algún plan vale-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de superioridad, junto con una maliciosa mirada.

Fudou: ok, me lo prometes-dijo mirándolo tiernamente

Kido: te lo juro-dijo para después besarlo, mientras este correspondía- ahora vete a dar una ducha-dijo soltándolo suavemente

Fudou: voy!-dijo para dirigirse al baño

Kido: y ponte el conjunto entero!

Fudou: Kido!-dijo mirándolo desde la puerta del baño

Kido: que! No voy a dejar que Genda te vea así

Genda: por quien me tomas ¬_¬-dijo ofendido

Fudou: está bien!-dijo cerrando la puerta

Kido: esto es tu culpa Genda me debes una!-dijo mirándolo severamente

Genda: *glup* Kido jamás te había visto sin tus lentes

Kido: y que hay con eso ¬_¬

Genda: que además de que te ves genial…

Kido: gracias

Genda: me das miedo-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

Kido: me alagas, en fin te pondré una colchoneta, y te prestare ropa, pero que quede claro solo por HOY entendido ¬_¬

Genda: hai! *glup* pero no me mires así

Kido: gallina, toma-dijo tirándole una pantaloneta negra

Genda: gracias-dijo para después ponérsela, mientras que Kido se ponía una exactamente igual y se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares para dormir-oye Kido-dijo acostado con sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras lo miraba detenidamente

Kido: dime-dijo en la misma posición, y lo volteaba a mirar

Genda: ahora que te veo, vas al gimnasio

Kido: no, porque?-dijo curioso

Genda: porque estas más musculoso que los demás, incluso más que tsunami y yo que somos los mayores-dijo intrigado

Kido: … es que practico combate en mi tiempo libre, por decirlo así-dijo mirando seriamente al frente, rompiendo contacto visual

Genda: no te entiendo?

Kido: mira Genda, no te preocupes no es nada malo, mejor cambiemos de tema-dijo evadiéndolo

Genda: está bien, porque siempre andas con los lentes, si ya no los necesitas n_nU

Kido: porque son un recuerdo de mi infancia, además de que ya me acostumbre a usarlos-dijo neutralmente

Genda: mm interesante, entonces hagamos una apuesta n_n

Kido: dime-dijo mirándolo de nuevo con mucho interés

Genda: si no los usas durante 6 meses, te daré lo que quieras

Kido: y si pierdo…

Genda: me compraras un traje de esos del sexy shop, el que yo elija, para que saku-chan lo use -3- y no importa el precio

Kido: antes de que tome una decisión, porque sabes que compro en el sexy shop, y que son trajes eh?

Genda: es que, digamos, que endo tiene unas tres fotografías de fudou, con traje jejeje y nos la mostro a los semes-dijo temiendo por su vida

Kido: (rodeándolo un aura oscura) con que tipos de traje

Genda: (aterrorizado) conejita playboy, chica policía, y colegiala-dijo rápidamente escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas

Kido: (voz de ultratumba) endo…

Fudou: endo que?-dijo saliendo del baño con una pijama manga larga de color purpura y un mini pingüino en el bolsillo derecho de la camisa, y pantalones del mismo color

Kido: nada amor "reza por tu vida endo"-pensó molesto-ven acuéstate-dijo haciéndole un ademan con la mano derecha para que se acostara a su lado

Genda: linda pijama fudou-chan n_n

Fudou: gracias Sakuma me la regalo después del torneo n_n

Kido y Genda: n_nUu con razón

Fudou: es mi favorita, aunque solo me la pongo de vez en cuando, y no traje más pijama de manga larga n_nU

Kido: no importa se te ve bien

Fudou: y de que hablaban n_n-dijo acostándose en el pecho de su novio

Los dos: nada!-dijeron apresurados

Fudou: ok -.-U-dijo cansado-ahh-bostezo mientras se sobaba su ojo derecho, con su mano derecha y un pequeño sonrojo-tengo sueño buenas noches-dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio, para quedarse profundamente dormido.

Genda: me pregunto si fudou es bipolar n_nU

Kido: porque lo dices-dijo mirándolo curioso

Genda: es que en estas vacaciones los veo distinto, es como si fuera como decirlo más humano n_n

Kido: el ES un ser humano Genda, solamente que es muy difícil que obtenga confianza de los demás, el en el fondo es muy buena persona

Genda: pero muy, muy , muy, MUY, recónditamente, adentro…

Kido: ya entendí el concepto Genda -.-U-dijo interrumpiéndolo

Genda: te puedo decir algo sin que te ofendas n.n

Kido: ya que ._.

Genda: fudou tiene un muy lindo cuerpo o al menos eso opinamos todos los semes jejeje n_nU-dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso

Kido: ¬_¬

Genda: Gomen-dijo bajando la cabeza

Kido: no te preocupes después de todo el traje de pingüino imperial que le compre a saku-chan le quedo de maravilla ¬3¬

Genda: nani! o.O-dijo confundido

Kido: que!

Genda: Sakuma nunca se ha puesto un traje de esos, al menos que yo sepa o.O

Kido: si una vez se lo puso, para hacerme un favor, le quedo excelente ¬3¬

Genda: ¬_¬ buenas noches-dijo irritado para después dormirse

Kido: buenas noches n.n-dijo para abrazar a su novio y descansar

Al otro día…

Se encontraba una persona en la playa muy agitada debajo de una palmera a las 5:00 am respirando agitadamente.

X: mierda! Y ahora qué hago-dijo recostando la cabeza en la palmera

Cuando de repente llega alguien a una velocidad sobre humana para ayudarlo

X2: que haces aquí! Mírate como estas porque no me dijiste antes! Está muy débil tranquilo Hiroto

Hiroto: (respirando con dificultad) Gomen Kido-kun pero tengo mucha hambre…

Kido: toma con esto duraras tres días-dijo con una sonrisa, para entregarle un vaso con líquido rojo muy espeso

Hiroto: arigatou Kido-kun-dijo mirando a todos lados con el vaso en sus manos

Kido: tranquilo no hay nadie es muy temprano

Hiroto: hai!-dijo, sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo escarlata y sus colmillos crecieron notablemente, mientras tomaba el contenido del vaso

Kido: listo! ya está-dijo quitándole el vaso, ya vacío-te encuentras mejor n_n

Hiroto: hai!, arigatou Kido-kun n_n

Kido: Hiroto, que te sucede últimamente necesitas más sangre de lo normal y tu instinto asesino esta por las nubes, andas muy a la defensiva últimamente-dijo mirándolo preocupado

Hiroto: Gomen, pero creo que estoy-dijo bajando la mirada y sobándose el vientre

Kido: oh! Oh! No me digas que tú y mido O/O…

Hiroto: si-dijo levemente sonrojado, mientras sus ojos y colmillos volvían a su estado normal

Kido: ¬/¬

Hiroto: que! Solamente fui uke de mido 2 veces estas vacaciones, después no volvió a pasar, ¡y no me mires así!-dijo rojo como un tomate

Kido: estamos en serios problemas Hiroto o.o

Hiroto: dímelo a mí T_T además tu como consumes sangre sin que nadie te vea ¡es muy difícil! T.T

Kido: eso es secreto, además de que yo soy vampiro de nacimiento tu no, por lo que duro más tiempo sin sangre

Hiroto: le tengo que decir a mido-dijo bajando la cabeza

Kido: además de que tenemos que volver a Japón para que puedas pasar mejor tu embarazo pobre de mido -.-U

Hiroto: ¬_¬

Kido: bueno ya regresemos al hotel ya son las 7:00 fudou no tardara en despertarse-dijo mirando hacia el hotel

Hiroto: cuando le dirás a fudou-chan que eres un vampiro, además no eres un vampiro cualquiera y lo sabes-dijo mirándolo comprensivamente

Kido: muy pronto, y espero que lo entienda-dijo mirando hacia el suelo, con un deje de tristeza

Hiroto: vamos!

Kido: hai!-dijeron para irse con la misma velocidad sobre humana en dirección al hotel

En el hotel…

Todos estábamos desayunando excepto Kido y Hiroto

Todos: (mirando a Kido) o.o

Kido: que!

Todos: lindos ojos n_n

Kido: gracias n/n-dijo apenado

Fudou: kido-kun porque no desayunas, no tienes hambre?

Kido: no, desayunare más tarde gracias n_n

Mido: oye hiro-kun tu tampoco tienes hambre?

Hiroto: no, es que me desperté temprano y ya desayune n_n

Endo: cambiando de tema, como te fue ayer Genda? n.n

Genda: bien, supongo, al menos no dormí afuera -.-U

Sakuma: lo siento Genda-kun pero te pusiste muy molesto por una tontería míralo no mata ni a una mosca :3-dijo mientras todos miraban al pingüinito bebe comer pescado

Pingüino: n_n

Genda: "ya verás estúpida ave ¬_¬"-pensó molesto- entonces hoy si puedo dormir contigo saku-chan n_n

Sakuma: está bien Genda-kun, pero el también dormirá con nosotros n_n

Genda: está bien saku-chan "como si tuviera otra opción ¬_¬"-pensó mirando al pingüino

Tsunami: bueno que tal si vamos a algún sitio eh? :D-dijo entusiasta como siempre

Tachi: estoy de acuerdo-dijo emocionada

Atsuya: bueno yo quería ir a ver un lugar que dicen que es escalofriante y hasta personas han desaparecido y nunca más se les ha vuelto a ver -3-

Mido: y cual es *.*-dijo emocionada

Kaze: no te emociones tanto mido n_nU

Suzuno: y porque tan emocionado eh?

Nagu: es que mido cree en esas estupideces de los vampiros, licántropos y fantasmas y todo lo relacionado con eso le gusta

Aphrodi: pero esos son puros mitos y leyendas que yo sepa n_n

Tobitaka: aunque hay cosas que la ciencia no explica-dijo neutral

Yo: es verdad se nos asignan casos que son muy raros a veces verdad fudou-chan

Fudou: si lo sé-dijo serio

Mido: ves haruya quien dice que no existen eh?

Nagu: esas son puras patrañas-dijo con los brazos en la cabeza

Goenji: de todas maneras debes respetar el pensamiento de mido

Nagu: a poco tú crees en eso?-dijo mirándolo incrédulo

Shiro: lo que Goenji quiere decir es que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, y están esas teorías y nada se puede desaprobar hasta que se diga lo contrario n_n

Goenji: exacto! gracias shi-chan n_n

Natsumi: concuerdo con nagumo para mi esas son puras historias para asustar y ganar dinero ¬_¬

Haruna: oye! Que yo también creo en eso ojala pudiera ver algunas de esas criaturas, mis favoritos son los vampiros n.n

Mido: también los míos XD

Aki: cálmense chicos n_nU

Toramaru: así que ustedes creen en eso, bueno explica muchas cosas como las imágenes que tienes en internet sobre esas criaturas Haruna, o los libros de mido acerca de mitos y leyendas n_n

Los dos: y como sabes eso ¬_¬*

Toramaru: digamos que son un poco desorganizados jejeje

Los dos: Gomen n_nU

Endo: y ustedes que opinan Kido y Hiroto

Fudou: Kido, estas bien te noto tenso-dijo extrañado

Kido: si estoy bien no te preocupes n_nU

Mido: hiro-kun estas bien te noto muy callado o.o-dijo preocupada

Hiroto: no es nada mido-chan n_nU

Nagu: apoco y Hiroto es un vampiro-dijo divertida

Endo: eso explicaría lo pálido que es :D

Kaze: endo-dijo en manera de reproche

Endo: jijiji perdón Kaze-chan

Mido: bah! Y que si lo fuera yo lo quiero igual n_n-dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente

Kido: "tranquilo Hiroto no te pongas nervioso"-dijo hablando telepáticamente

Hiroto: "como quieres que no me ponga nervioso Kido!"-respondió desesperado

Kido: "es malo para él bebe"-dijo intentando persuadirlo

Hiroto: "te voy a matar, por tu culpa estoy así T.T"

Kido: "y yo que hice!"

Hiroto: "nada!, pero echándote la culpa me siento mejor"

Kido: "oh, oh esos son síntomas Hiroto del embarazo"

Hiroto: "dime algo que no sepa Q.Q"

Atsuya: y bien vamos onegai-dijo haciendo carita de perro mojado, interrumpiendo la conversación telepática

Goenji: como quieras n_n vamos todos, si quieren

Todos: hai!

Kido y Hiroto: "estuvo cerca -.-Uuu"-pensaron aliviados

Así que salimos hacia ese lugar cuando llegamos era una casa abandonada y decidimos entrar pese a todas las advertencias que la gente nos había hecho

En la casa abandonada…

Yo: que chido está súper parece que estuviéramos en una película de miedo :D

Fudou: tienes razón que divertido :3

Mido: estoy asustado, pero me gusta XD-dijo abrazada del brazo de su novio

Haruna: yo también me siento igual mido-chan-dijo tomando muchas fotos

Endo: kyaa! Grito asustado

Kaze: endo! que paso-dijo mientras todos llegábamos a ver que le sucedia

Endo: Kaze-chan mira!-dijo aterrado

Kaze: pero que-cuando volteamos a mirar y había cuatro adolescentes pero iban vestidos de negro y sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes y sus colmillos eran muy largos

V1: yo no ordene comida

V2: que delicia-decían mientras se nos acercaban y nos rodeaban a unja velocidad impresionante

Yo: que está pasando-dije en posición de pelea

V3: has oído sobre vampiros-dijo mostrándome sus enormes colmillos por completo

Nagu: imposible-dijo asustada

V4: nada es imposible preciosa-dijo acercándose

Suzuno: no la toques-dijo poniéndose en frente de su "novia"

Fudou: demonios!-dijo en posición de pelea

V1: creo que voy por el de mohicano

Kido: (poniéndose en frente) sobre mi cadáver él es mío! Y de nadie mas

Fudou: (sonrojado) Kido-kun

V2: yo voy por la chica de cabello verde

Mido: kyaa vampiros, estoy feliz y con miedo al mismo tiempo TwT

Vampiros: ._.?

Todos: MIDO!

Mido: que!

Hiroto: aléjate de ella me pertenece!-dijo iracundo

V2: entonces pelea conmigo patético mortal-dijo lanzando un puño, pero Hiroto lo detiene con su mano derecha, presionándola mientras que le vampiro se arrodillaba-pero que!

Kido: (cogiendo al vampiro y lanzándolo lejos, para golpearlo contra la pared rompiéndola por completo) Hiroto tranquilo yo me encargo de esto tu protege a los demás

Hiroto: hai!-dijo para poner sus ojos rojos, mientras sus colmillos crecían de nuevo

Kido: venga-dijo para que sus colmillos crecieran de golpe, y correr golpeando al instante otro vampiro en el estómago mandándolo lejos

V1: transfórmense por completo!

Vampiros: hai!-dijeron para sacar sus alas, que eran para cada uno dos de color negro y avanzando hacia Kido, mientras este comenzaba a bufar y gruñir pelando con ellos mientras nosotros estábamos impactados pues peleaba con ellos sin ninguna dificultad.

Kido: suficiente!-dijo para sacar seis alas negras con extrañas marcas color rojo en ellas, atacándolos.

V1: mierda no me digas que eres…

Kido: así es…! AHORA LARGO!-grito rompiendo todos los vidrio y espejos que había en la casa

V2: a correr-dijeron para retirarse

Hiroto: Kido! Arriba-dijo para transformarse por completo, su cabello se volvió como cuando estaba en el instituto alíen y saco dos enormes alas color gris y en las venas de las alas eran color purpura brillante, se elevó mientras derribaba a otro vampiro y lo lanzaba por una ventana, para después ir donde Kido -Kido! Te encuentras bien

Kido: claro!, saquemos a todos de aquí

Hiroto: hai-dijo para hacer un ademan con las manos y de repente aparecimos en el hotel

Goenji: que paso o.O

Fudou: Kido-kun?-dijo mirando incrédulo al mencionado, ya que aún los dos tenían la transformación

Kido: (bajando la mirada y sus alas)

Mido: hiro-kun!-dijo para agarrarlo de los hombros

Hiroto: (mirándola) creo que te debo una explicación, pero para comenzar si soy un vampiro, y si esto es real, y me encuentro bien gracias por preocuparte n_n

Mido: pero que!

Hiroto: puedo leer tu mente n_n

Mido: genial! Porque no me lo dijiste antes

Nagu: no será mejor decir porque no nos lo dijeron antes-dijo molesta

Hiroto: tenía miedo, no quería que me rechazaran, además de que soy un vampiro ya que me convirtieron en uno después de lo del instituto alíen, ya que casi muero por un atraco así que o era transformarme en esto o morir-dijo neutral

Yo: ven todo es posible :D

Tobitaka: -.-U no cambias

Suzuno: nunca te rechazaríamos Hiroto, eres nuestro amigo no importa que seas te estimamos mucho-dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

Hiroto: gracias n_n-dijo para después desactivar la transformación

Haruna: hermano?-dijo mirándolo preocupada-no me importa si eres un vampiro, te quiero mucho n_n

Kido: gracias-dijo aunque mirando hacia otro lado, con una triste expresión en su mirada

Yo: (golpeando con el codo a mi hermano)

Fudou: auch! ¬_¬

Yo: que! Di algo no te quedes ahí! es tu novio, no seas cruel, a poco y te da miedo

Fudou: claro que no!

Yo: entonces ya no te gusta?

Fudou: (dándome un zape en la cabeza)

Yo: auch! Malo! TwT

Fudou: Kido-kun-dijo para acercarse y tomar su rostro en sus manos-tranquilo no pasa nada, claro que no creía en vampiros ni nada de eso, pero no te sientas mal, todos tenemos secretos…

Endo: y que secretos :D-interrumpiéndolo

Fudou: cállate cabeza de balón ¬_¬

Endo: perdón D:

Fudou: el punto es, que no cambia nada, aunque ahora tengo un millón de preguntas que hacerte espero que no te incomode n_n

Kido: gracias por entender, me importaba mucho tu opinión, en realidad solamente me importa tu opinión y la de mi hermana n_n-dijo quitando la transformación

Los demás: ¬_¬

Kido: no se ofendan n_nU

Fudou: (soltando su rostro delicadamente) ahora las preguntas :D

Kido: ok no tengo otra opción responderé todas las que quieran per… Hiroto!-dijo para ir por el mencionado, mientras este casi se cae al suelo-estas bien!

Mido: hiro!

Hiroto: tranquilo estoy bien solamente… tengo ganas de vomitar disculpen-dijo tapándose la boca, para irse corriendo al baño

Nagu: ok ._.? bien yo tengo preguntas :D

Todos: yo también

Kido: ya que n_nU

Fudou: pero promete que las responderás todas completamente y con la verdad, sin rodeos-dijo asegurándose

Kido: lo prometo, pero solamente responderé las que están relacionadas con el tema endo y tsunami n_n

Endo y tsunami: D:

Todos: ¬_¬U-mientras nos sentábamos

Fudou: Wow sabes leer la mente, dime lo que pienso :3

Yo: si! quiero saber que piensa mi hermano de mi :D

Kido: lo siento no puedo n/n-dijo apenado

Fudou: y porque no D:

Kido: porque puedo leer el pensamiento de todos, menos el tuyo n_nU

Haruna: y porque no hermano?

Kido: eso mismo quisiera saber yo n_nU

Yo: entonces lee mi pensamiento ¬3¬

Kido: (leyendo mi pensamiento)

Yo: "esa fue una de las causa por las cuales te empezó a interesar y gustar mi hermano verdad ¬3¬"- pensando

Kido: n/n creo que si-respondió apenado

Yo: soy muy lista :D

Todos: de que? ._.?

Yo: nada! Jejeje n_nU

Sakuma: oye Kido, desde cuando eres un vampiro?

Kido: desde nacimiento

Atsuya: ahora yo!, consumes sangre humana, ya sabes como los de las películas :D

Kido: casi todo, sobre las películas es falso acerca de nosotros, no somos monstruos sedientos de sangre, matando gente, la mayoría de los vampiros llevan un buen estilo de vida hay muchos entre los humanos y no hacen nada, vivimos en paz.

Atsuya: pero…

Kido: y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no Hiroto y yo somos vegetarianos n_n

Shiro: pero los vegetarianos no son los que comen vegetales?

Kido: en nuestra especie se le denomina vegetarianos a los que consumen sangre animal, no sacia nuestra sed de sangre por completo, pero nos mantiene con vida, y nos da lo necesario, lo único que cambia es que la sangre humana es más sabrosa eso es todo n_n

Goenji: así que ya probaste la sangre humana verdad?

Kido: si

Todos: o.O

Kido: pero solo cuando he transformado a alguna persona, de resto no

Todos: uff que alivio n_n

Hiroto: ya llegue n_n-dijo sentándose al lado de Kido

Nagu: ahora yo tengo preguntas

Kido: dilas, ya me comprometí a responder a todas n_nU

Nagu: quien transformo a Hiroto en un vampiro?

Kido: yo

Nagu: porque?

Kido: porque estaba agonizando, no lo podía dejar así, y como había perdido mucha sangre, no tuve otra opción que transformarlo, o si no ya estaría muerto n_n

Nagu: porque cuando Hiroto se transforma cambia su apariencia y tú no?

Kido: porque es impuro, en cambio yo no

Nagu: explícate

Kido: bueno pues los impuros, son gente transformada en vampiro por eso su apariencia cambia, en cambio los que somos así de nacimiento no ya que venimos de familia vampírica

Nagu: entonces Haruna también es una vampiro?

Haruna: O.O

Kido: no, porque están en los genes pasivos, así que no se puede transformar en vampiro, pero lo más probable es que su descendencia si

Haruna: rayos!, yo quiero ser vampiro TwT

Todos: n_nUu

Endo: en…

Kido: no, Hiroto es pálido porque nació así endo, no porque sea vampiro, si no yo también seria pálido no crees ¬_¬

Endo: ni me dejas preguntar TwT

Suzuno: porque Hiroto estaba vomitando? , si lo único que consumen ustedes es sangre, además de que su sistema inmune es casi impenetrable como he podido observar ¬_¬

Kido y Hiroto: (sudando frio) O_O

Fudou: Kido-kun eso tiene que ver con el tema

Kido: pero… O/O

Fudou: lo prometiste ¬_¬

Kido: rayos!

Suzuno: a que le temes ¬3¬

Mido: yo también quiero saber ¬_¬

Hiroto: *glup*-mirando a Kido

Kido: lo siento pero lo prometí cuando fuiste al baño

Hiroto: ya que /

Kido: etto… saben de dónde vienen los bebes no?

Todos: (asintiendo)

Kido: a ver cómo les explico esto, es que es muy difícil y vergonzoso T_T

Hiroto: deja lo explico yo o/o

Kido: O/O ok

Hiroto: los vampiros tanto machos como hembras pueden quedar en embarazo, claro excepto Kido

Tsunami: y porque él no?

Genda: acaso tiene corona ¬3¬-dijo divertido

Hiroto: Kido, para abreviar, es su majestad vampiro es el líder de todos los vampiros a nivel mundial es como decir el mandamás para nosotros sus deseos son ordenes, y si se llega a morir todos moriríamos -.-U

Todos: o.O

Kido: n_nU

Aphrodi: eso sí que no me lo esperaba

Toramaru: ósea que Kido es inmortal verdad?

Hiroto: estas en lo cierto Toramaru n_n

Yo: cool n_n

Hiroto: además de que el mismo decide a quien deja vivir y quien debe ser eliminado-dijo seriamente-pero eso es otra historia n_n

Todos:

Suzuno: pero aun no me ha respondido Hiroto, aunque deduzco que tu-pausa, procesando-O/O no me digas que tú y mido O/O

Hiroto: si O/O

Suzuno: ¬_¬

Hiroto: oh! Vamos suzuno tú también! Porque me tienes que mirar así-dijo cambiando su tono a uno molesto y sus ojos a color rojo y se paraba de su asiento- NINGUNO DE USTEDES MORTALES ENTROMETIDOS TIENEN DERECHO A JUZGARME, PUEDO HACER CON MI VIDA LO QUE YO QUIERA ENTENDIERON DX-grito molesto, que digo si exploto de ira irracional-ups! Perdón suzu-kun-dijo sentándose nuevamente mirando hacia el suelo tímidamente, en señal de sumisión

Todos: o_O (asustados)

Kido: perdónenlo es que no se controla es normal en su estado n_nU

Goenji: esperen, mareos, vomito, cambios repentino de humor, aunque falta…

Hiroto: *snif*-comenzando a llorar levemente sonrojado

Mido: hiro que te pasa amor-dijo para ir a abrazarlo- tranqui ¡QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A MI HIRO_KUNJ HABLA Kido!

Goenji: y lo que me faltaba sensibilidad, en pocas palabras hiro también esta… cielos -.-U

Kido: si esta en embarazo n_nUu no te preocupes al menos no sabemos en qué nivel esta…

Hiro: (con aura demoniaca) NO SOY UN JUEGO ASÍ QUE TRAGATE TUS PALABRAS Kido GRR!-dijo con sus ojos y colmillos transformados

Kido: h-hai! o_O creo que se acabaron las vacaciones regresaremos a Japón y contactare a alguien -.-U

Hiroto: g-Gomen Kido-kun *snif* no sé qué me pasa *snif* lo siento! *snif*-dijo limpiándose los ojitos levemente sonrojado aunque seguía llorando n_nU

Kido: n-no te pongas cálmate n_nUu

Mido: wiii voy a ser padre, aunque quería ser madre pero no me importa XD-dijo emocionada mientras intentaba en vano calmar a su novio

Kido: lo siento tenía algo atorado en la garganta n_nUu

Fudou: si claro, y como le explicaran esto a Hitomiko ¬3¬

Suzuno: es verdad

Nagu: huele a problemas

Mido:

Hiroto: o no! Como le diré a hermana y a padre *snif* y a mis hermanos *snif* Kido-kun

Kido: a no! Hiroto cálmate, te voy a ayudar pero por favor no lo hagas, onegai, me arrodillo si quieres pero no lo hagas T_T

Hiroto: p-pero *snif* n-no puedo*snif*y-yo

Mido: que sucede?

Endo: mí no entiende nada

Kaze: que pasa no puede pasar?

Kido: hay no! Cálmate, respira-dijo poniéndose en frente de Hiroto

Hiroto: buaa!-dijo haciendo un chillido infernal

Todos: AH! DX-tapándonos los oídos

Kido: mis oídos! Hiro-chan para onegai son muy sensibles DX-mirando a Hiroto-no te transformes onegai T.T

Yo: transformarse en que DX-dije tapándome os oídos

Cuando de repente lo envuelve un aura negra y cuando se desvanece aparece una chica de cabello largo con el traje del equipo génesis pero femenino de ojos jade y tez pálida con un busto muy desarrollado para su edad.

Mido: hi-Hiroto-dijo incrédula

Kido: si esto era lo que quería evitar -.-U

Hiroto: estoy cansado me voy a mi habitación! *snif*-dijo para irse a una velocidad supersónica

Nagu: como…

Kido: los vampiros se transforman a veces en el sexo opuesto cuando sus emociones se disparan -.-U es como supervivencia

Todos: ahhhh ya! qué raro -.-U

Yyyyyyyyyyyyy

Se acabó, espero que les guste este si es el capi más largo que he escrito en mi vida n_nU así si me ausento por un tiempo no los dejo con poco n_nU dejen Reviews ;) sayo y gracias n.n


	19. Chapter 19

Wiii aproveche que aún no han entregado boletines y que estoy en un lugar con internet para subir conti :D espero que les guste

En una de las habitaciones del hotel se encontraba Hiroto (transformado en chica XD) mirando por una ventana la playa…

Hiroto: "espero que todo salga bien"-pensó mirando con ternura su vientre mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad

En la sala del hotel…

Kido: preparen todos mañana nos vamos a Japón-dijo seriamente

Todos: HAI!

Endo: waa ya se acabaron las vacaciones tan pronto TwT

Kaze: endo-kun nos tenemos que ir por el bienestar de hiro-kun n_n

Kido: será mejor no mencionar nada acerca de las vacaciones en frente de Hiroto, además ya llame a mi subordinado de entera confianza para que se encargue de Hiroto, ya lo puse al día y como sabe mucho acerca del tema, está en camino para acompañarnos en el viaje n_n

Fudou: y porque nos va a acompañar?-dijo curioso

Kido: es que él dice que en ese estado es impredecible, además de que el ya conoce a Hiroto, los dos son muy buenos amigos, se conocen desde hace 5 años, así que le preocupa bastante y no se puede esperar a verle n_nU

Suzuno: y como se conocieron, si Hiroto no lleva todo ese tiempo de vampiro ¬_¬-dijo seriamente

Kido: y porque tanta curiosidad ¬_¬

Nagu: porque suzuno, como los otros de sun Garden, están MUY pendientes de Hiroto ¬3¬

Los demás: ._.?

Nagu: síndrome de hermano sobreprotector -.-U

Todos: aaah ya n_n

Kido: en ese caso… Hiroto y él se conocen ya que se encontraron de pequeños jugando en un parque cercano a sun Garden, aunque Hiroto se vino a dar cuenta de que él era vampiro cuando lo transforme-dijo neutralmente

Mido: y hay algo más ¬_¬?- (celos detected XD)

X: si, hay algo mas n_n-dijo apareciendo un chico de la edad y altura de Genda y tsunami, de piel un poco morena, con ojos color carmesí, igual de musculoso que Kido y de cabello corto y castaño claro, con camisa blanca, jeans negros y zapatos negros con un collar de la mitad de un corazón rojo (este es otro oc, muy guapo salido de mi mente XD)

Yo: y tu quien eres n_n?

Kido: chicos, les presento a mi primo Jake, vino desde Japón para ayudarnos con Hiroto n_nU-dijo poniéndole un la mano derecha sobre su hombro

Todos: PRIMO! O.O

Haruna: tengo un primo o.O-dijo impresionada

Kido: si pero es lejano n_nU-dijo mirando a su hermana-por cierto hace como dos horas te llame y ya estás aquí n_nU

Jake: es que apenas me llamaste me vine tele transportándome, y me demore porque aparecí en la playa n_nU

Todos: n_nUu

Jake: bueno volviendo a lo importante, donde esta Hiroto, necesito hablar con el n_n

Kido: está en su habitación, créeme está muy sensible n_nU

Jake: tu tranquilo yo nervioso, ya lo ubique nos vemos al rato…

Mido: Wow alto! ¬_¬-dijo poniéndose en frente de Jake

Jake: y tú quién eres? n.n

Mido: soy midorikawa, en pocas palabras soy su novio ¬_¬-dijo cruzada de brazos

Jake: pero si tú eres una chica ._.?-dijo incrédulo

Kido: es una larga historia y si él es el padre del niño, solamente que esta así temporalmente por el efecto del meteorito alíen n_nU

Jake: ahh bueno eso lo explica todo, si no es más me…

Mido: antes de irme quiero que me respondas lo que dejaste inconcluso y quiero respuestas ahora ¬_¬

Todos: o.O

Jake: entiendo, y si te lo digo me dejaras ver a Hiroto midorikawa-san n_nU

Mido: si, porque no-dijo alzando los hombros desinteresadamente

Jake: pues…

Kido: espera!

Fudou: porque que sucede Kido-kun?

Tsunami: miren ahí viene Hiroto :D-dijo mientras todos volteábamos a ver

Hiroto: hola n_n-dijo alegremente

Tobitaka: hablando del rey de roma

Toramaru: dirás "reina" :D

Jake: hola preciosa me extrañaste ¬3¬-dijo divertido poniéndose en frente de Hiroto con los brazos abiertos

Hiroto: Jake! Hola te extrañe mucho XD-dijo feliz mientras se tiraba a sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello- y no te burles de mi transformación ¬_¬

Jake: bueno, yo también te extrañe mucho n_n-dijo abrazándola por la cintura- por cierto ya conocí a tu "novio" n_nU

Todos: o.O

Kido: siempre se tratan así -.-U

Fudou: parecen novios n_nU

Mido: ¬_¬

Fudou: perdón o.o

Suzuno: es mi impresión o ustedes dos se tratan con mucha confianza ¬_¬

Nagu: hasta a mí me parece raro ._.Uu

Hiroto: porque n_n-pregunto aun abrazada a Jake

Mido: pues para ser amigos se tratan demasiado bien, y no te comportas así con tus otros "amigos" hiro-kun-dijo en tono de "dame una explicación"

Hiroto: (entendiendo a mido) ah!, eso mido, Jake no es solo mi amigo n_n-dijo divertida

Jake: n_nU

Mido: entonces…-dijo para que continuara

Hiroto: él es mi ex novio amor :3

Jake: ;)

Todos excepto Kido: :O-asimilando, digiriendo información…- EX NOVIO :O

Jake y hiro: así es n_n

Aki: así que por eso se tratan con tanta confianza n.n

Ambos: exacto n_n

Jake: mejor cambiemos de tema n_nU-dijo leyendo los pensamientos de todos

Hiroto: mejor me voy a dormir un rato nos vemos mido-kun-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para irse rumbo a su habitación

Mido: "cómo es posible que hiro…"-pensaba incrédula

Jake: no creas mido, hiro y yo fuimos muy felices juntos -dijo leyendo su pensamiento

Suzuno: y entonces que paso?-dijo interesado

Jake: pues… a él le comenzó a gustar otra persona-dijo mirando a mido-y yo extrañaba mi soltería :D

Endo: lo mismo me pasa a veces :D

Kaze: ¬_¬*-mirando a si novio

Endo: pero me gusta ichi-chan más que la soltería 8D

Kaze: o/o-sonrojado

Ukes: awww :3

Semes: o.O

Endo: y el futbol XD

Ukes: ¬_¬*-dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Semes: n_nUu

Kaze: n_nU hay endo-kun tu sí que no cambias

Endo: (sobándose la cabeza) y así me amas ichi-chan TwT

Kaze: (dándole un beso)

Endo: n/n jijiji

Jake: me siento incomodo -.-U

Yo: mi too -.-U

Kido: en fin-dijo cambiando de tema-qué opinas sobre el estado de Hiroto Jake

Jake: pues como estaba comportándose, me temo que Hiroto…-(suspenso)-es nivel uno-dijo con cara seria y una linterna alumbrando su cara, como cuando cuentas una historia de terror XD

Kido: ya deja eso Jake no es gracioso -_-Uu

Jake: aburrido-dijo haciendo un puchero

Kido: y para completar el día, Hiroto es nivel uno… se avecina el apocalipsis-dijo en tono de resignación

Mido: antes que nada que es nivel uno?-dijo curiosa

Jake: te explicare los niveles n_n-dijo feliz-bueno cuando una vampiro, o vampiro uke, su comportamiento en el embarazo no es como el de un humano común, así que lo clasificamos en tres niveles, está el nivel tres, en el cual es muy sensible y le gusta que le mimen y consientan, y que SIEMPRE les prestes atención, este nivel es el más fácil de controlar, pero si no haces esto te puede ir muy mal n_nU

Todos: o.O

Jake: sigo, está el nivel dos, en el cual se convierten en seres muy celosos con sus parejas y se enfadan con mucha facilidad, además de que son muy sensibles y puedes herir sus sentimientos fácilmente, así que cuidado con lo que dices, también está de sobre decir, de que los síntomas que sufren este tipo de nivel es en especial su libido, y se convierten en pequeños periodos de tiempo, como en minutos, en seres muy lujuriosos -3- -dijo mirando a mido

Mido: O/O

Jake: :D

Nagu: y los de nivel 1?-dijo curiosa

Jake: D: lastimosamente son los más peligrosos tienen el comportamiento combinado del nivel 3 y 2, además de que son MUY inseguros y te hacen preguntas sobre ellos mismos, y debes tener una respuesta o te ira muy mal -.-

Kido: y Hiroto es nivel uno -.-U

Todos: o.O

Fudou: ya me imagino estos meses, pobre de ti pistacho :D-dijo burlándose de mido

Mido: T.T porque!-dijo resignada

Sakuma: y mínimo pregunta cosas sobre como se ve y como se siente verdad :3-dijo con el pingüino en sus brazos

Jake: así es

Genda: en pocas palabras, debes responder con cosas románticas, cursis o algo por el estilo -.-

Jake: exactamente n_nU

Kaze: ja! más romántico es un tigre dientes de sable que mido XD!-dijo divertida

Mido: si no me vas a ayudar mejor no hables Kaze-emo ¬_¬*-dijo molesta, aunque, sabia Kaze tenía razón XD

Kaze: ¬3¬ sabes que es verdad

Mido: ayúdenme T_T

Jake: tranqui, que para eso estoy yo-dijo señalándose a sí mismo

Tobitaka: pero tú no sabes que es lo que te va a preguntar, y si tienen que responder con romanticismo les ira muy mal a los dos -.-U

Jake y mido: lo sabemos T_T

Yo: al menos compartirán su sufrimiento XD!

Jake y mido: ¬_¬*

Yo: sorry D:

Shiro: aunque shuuya nos puede ayudar en eso, verdad amor ¬3¬

Goenji: o.o!

Atsuya: si! Goenji es un rompecorazones XD

Shiro: ¬_¬*

Atsuya: perdón n_nU

Fudou: es cierto, tu siempre tienes algo bajo la manga Goenji, y si les echas una mano-dijo tranquilamente

Goenji: ja! Ni de broma, soy demasiado joven para morir-dijo serio con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados

Fudou: oh! Vamos! Me vas a decir que shuuya Goenji tiene miedo, es el apocalipsis XD-dijo burlándose

Goenji: ¬_¬ de todas formas no soy tan cercano a Hiroto, mi respuesta es no, punto final-dijo en tono molesto

Mido: (al lado de Goenji) onegai! Ayúdame Goenji-kun, no seas malito, anda no seas así siii!-dijo en tono de súplica y carita de perrito mojado

Yo: Wow esa cara es muy convincente XD

Goenji: (mirándola) ¬_¬ no!-dijo igual

Fudou: Wow sí que es de hierro cuando se lo propone XD

Tachi: pero Goenji-san, solamente será hasta que deje de presentar ese síntoma de inseguridad, además de que tú eres muy bueno para ese trabajo y como lo harás bien saldrás ileso, onegai n_n-dijo mirándola tiernamente

Goenji: (mirándolo) ¬_¬ está bien Tachi lo hare, pero deja de mirarme así ¬/¬-dijo molesto y sonrojado al mismo tiempo

Tachi: arigatou Goenji-san n_n-dijo feliz

Goenji: y bien que debo hacer ¬_¬-dijo resignado

Kido: pues bien! Tendremos que hacerte parecer que eres mido, así que con esto-dijo mostrando una especie de aparato electrónico-lo haremos n_n-dijo cuando de repente se escucha como si se rompiera una vasija- y ya empezaron los síntomas de Hiroto n_nUu

Todos: o.O

Jake: ehem!, ponle el aparato para que entre y tranquilicé a Hiroto n_nUu

Goenji: hagamos lo rápido -_-U

Yo: y entonces para que necesitamos a Jake aquí ._.?

Jake: sencillo, cuando están en periodo de gestación, nuestra especie suelta un tipo de hormona que atrae más de nuestra especie, y para seguridad de mido, aquí estoy n_n

Mido: o.O ya me dio mello T.T-dijo asustada

Jake: tu tranqui, seré tu sombra -3-

Mido: gracias… supongo T.T

Kido: bueno ponte esto en el pecho Goenji-dijo entregándole el aparato

Goenji: (poniéndose el aparato en el pecho) listo! y ahora?

Kido: hunde el botón del centro n_n

Goenji: (hundiéndolo)-cuando de repente su cuerpo se ve exactamente a mido, solamente que en versión masculina-(mirándose en el espejo) Wow asombroso, espera! hasta mi voz suena exactamente a la de mido

Kido: exacto, ahora solo nos falta echarte esto-dijo echándole un spray por todo el cuerpo

Goenji: y eso que hace?

Kido: Hiroto identifica a mido también por olfato, así que este aroma es la esencia de mido n_n

Goenji: bien voy a entrar-dijo yendo a la habitación de Hiroto

Todos: (siguiéndolo)

Shiro: suerte amor-dijo dándole un beso

Tsunami: si la necesitaras :D

Goenji: así, mira y aprende, cabeza de palmera ¬3¬

Tsunami: oye ¬_¬*

Goenji: tu empezaste ¬_¬*

Aphrodi: solamente quiero que sepas que si no sales vivo o ileso de esta, te prometo cuidar de shiro y atsuya n_n-dijo poniéndole su mano derecha en su hombro

Atsuya: oww que lindo mi amor n_n-dijo abrazándole su brazo izquierdo

Goenji: sobre mi frio y sexy cadáver, complejo de dios ¬_¬*-dijo estando ya enfrente de la puerta de Hiroto

Shiro: n_nUu

Todos: n_nU

Kido: y si sucede algo estaremos aquí afuera escuchando y viendo todo lo que dices n_n

Goenji: y como harás eso?

Kido: por seguridad instale desde por la mañana una cámara en la habitación de Hiroto, y veremos todo desde el portátil de Haruna

Haruna: :D aquí esta-dijo mostrándolo

Aki: bien entonces entra n_n

Cabe decir que se escuchaba alguno ruidos extraños si ustedes me entienden ;)

Goenji: bien aquí voy-dijo entrando a la habitación

Kido: Haruna enciende las cámaras

Haruna: hai!-dijo para después encenderlas

Todos: (mirando atentamente el portátil desde el pasillo)

En la habitación de Hiroto…

Hiroto: donde estabas, con quien estabas ¬_¬*-dijo furiosa

Goenji: "bien aquí voy"-dijo tomando aire- estaba en la sala, y estaba con los chicos, amor n_n

Hiroto: esto es horrible mido!, perdón por ponerme así se celosa contigo

Goenji: descuida después de todo es por el embarazo n_n-dijo sonriente

Hiroto: es que no quiero que te aburras de mi por cómo me estoy comportando-dijo mirando tristemente hacia el suelo

Goenji: "haber que esto será pan comido ¬3¬"-pensó-eso nunca bombón-dijo abrazándola por detrás para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro derecho-mírate-dijo ya que estaban frente a un espejo-como crees que me voy a aburrir con semejante preciosidad a mi lado eh? ¬3¬

Hiroto: n/n

Goenji: "ya mordió el anzuelo, perfecto ¬3¬"-penso

Hiroto: ¿y si soy fea?

Goenji: eres hermosa como yo te veo

Hiroto: ¿y si me pongo triste?

Goenji: seré… un payaso

Hiroto: ¿y si engordo?

Goenji: voy a romper el espejo

Hiroto: ¿y si envejezco?

Goenji: voy a envejecer contigo

Hiroto: ¿y si no quiero hablar?

Goenji: no te molestare

Hiroto: ¿y si me pongo aburrida?

Goenji: te hare caritas para que estés feliz

Hiroto: ¿y si ya no te amo?

Goenji: voy a conquistarte todos los días n_n

Hiroto: oww que lindo, gracias mido-kun n_n-dijo abrazándolo amorosamente

Goenji: "ja! Muerde el polvo sigo vivo imitación barata de kami-sama, y fue muy fácil XD"-pensó divertido-de nada bombón n_n

En el pasillo

Kaze: voy a llorar TwT

Natsumi: qué lindo TwT-dijo con un pañuelo en las manos

Atsuya: kyaa se los dije TwT

Tachi: ojala alguien me dijera algo así TwT

Sakuma: me too TwT

Nagu: llore TwT

Aki: parece romeo TwT

Haruna: *snif* verdad que si TwT

Fudou: ja! Tenía razón :D

Yo: que cursi -.-Uu

Fudou: si lo sé, pero aceptémoslo, se asemeja a la pareja ideal, según los ukes XD

Yo: a poco y te gusto

Fudou: nee solo un poco ¬3¬

Yo: voy a vomitar akio, tú diciendo esas cosas, ¡es el fin del mundo! o.O

Fudou: sirve para actor, sería un éxito XD

Nagu: pero ya es cantante XD

Los dos: que envidia te tiene la gente shiro XD

Shiro: n/n

Aphrodi: ¬_¬* "yerba mala, nunca muere"-pensó molesto

Semes: ¬_¬* "te odiamos Goenji"

Jake: bueno salvo la patria n_nU

Toramaru: tiene razón Jake-sempai aunque hay algunos molestos n_nUu

Jake: no que lo digas-dijo viendo a los semes

Yyyyyyyyyyyy

Se acabó, lo sé mucho suspenso, pero ni yo sé que va a pasar XD, inspiración vuelve a mí! TwT, en fin nos vemos, aunque parece que perdió una o dos materias y me va a ir muy mal con mi padre T.T sayo y gracias TwT

Pd: que cruel es el destino conmigo fuuuuuuuuck!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola he me aquí después de taaaanto tiempo XD lo siento pero estoy algo mala de inspiración -.-Uu así que por favor, denme ideas para el fic onegai *w* les agradecería de corazón :3 sin mas la conti 8D

En el pasillo…

Goenji: (saliendo de la habitación) y bien -3- -dijo con sus brazos cruzados con una arrogante sonrisa

Shiro: lo hiciste genial amor n_n-dijo dándole un beso

Goenji: si, lo se amor, lo sé-dijo arrogante

Yo: presumido n_nUu

Semes: -.-Uu ni que lo digas

Fudou: y dime don juan como lo hiciste eh?-dijo apoyándose en el hombro derecho de Goenji

Kido: : ¬_¬* "odio sentirme así Grrr Goenji te odio"-pensó mirando a Goenji

Suzuno: : ¬_¬* "porque le es tan fácil coquetear, hasta lo hace inconscientemente, será mejor que no se arrime a MI haruya"-pensó celoso por el comentario de su pareja

Genda: : ¬_¬*"vil mentiroso" -pensaba con rencor

Endo: :D "waa le sacare provecho a Goenji, a ver si me enseña para hacer lo mismo con Kaze jijiji XD"-pensaba astutamente (claro, es un pervertido de primera, para eso si no es despistado XD)

Tsunami: D: "nooo Tachi!, no te enamores de ese pelo pinchó T.T"-pensaba aterrorizado

Aphrodi: ¬_¬* "te odio, me vengare después muajajaja"-pensaba mientras ideaba algún plan

Haruna: bueno ahora podemos ir a algún sitio no es así jejeje n_nUu-dijo viendo a los demás semes matar con la mirada a Goenji

Jake: si ya saben para aligerar el ambiente :D

Aki: y descansar un rato de este bizarro día :D

Natsumi: es verdad! yo iré con Fuyuka de compras ;)

Fuyuka: si nos faltó XD

Tobitaka: les falto -.-Uu

Toramaru: hay que se le va a hacer Tobitaka-san, así son las chicas n_nUu

Yo: bueno dispérsense chicos XD

Todos: hai!

Mido: y yo me quedo con hiro verdad n_nUu

Jake: claro!, eres su novio, o novia, lo que sea te tienes que quedar con el XD

Mido: y que no que ibas a ayudar, después de todo para eso te hizo venir Kido, ¿verdad Kido-kun? ¬3¬ -dijo convencido-"ja! Si yo no voy este sí que menos ¬_¬*"-pensó

Kido: tiene razón, Jake te tienes que quedar con mido hasta que Hiroto pase el embarazo-dijo serio

Jake: p-pero la playa, las chicas, las fiestas D:

Kido: es una orden-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Jake: pero… D:

Kido: nada de peros ¬_¬

Jake: ni una salida D:

Kido: NO!, deja de comportarte como crio y obedece de una vez quieres ¬_¬*

Jake: ok T.T

Goenji: bueno nos vamos chicas ¬3¬

Las Fubukis: hai n.n-dijo cada una colgándose de sus brazos

Aphrodi: y si los acompaño n_n-dijo con una sonrisa fingida-después de todo vamos viendo que se le compra al bebe no?

Atsuya: si! XD-dijo colgándose del brazo de su novio-vamos shuuya siiiii!

Shiro; si! yo también quiero ir porfaaa *U*

Goenji: está bien vamos n_nUu

Las Fubukis: siii XD

Tsunami: Tachi! vamos a la playa! :D-dijo tomándola de la mano

Tachi: hai! pero si va fudou-chan, Kido-kun o flora-chan, no quiero que me coma un cocodrilo de mar n_nUu

Yo: si fudou ve tú, que yo me voy a jugar paintball XD

Fudou: ya que!, total no tengo planes-dijo alzando los hombros desinteresadamente

Tsunami: si vamos XD-dijo cargando a Tachi estilo princesa, para correr directo a la playa

Todos: n_nUu

Endo: Kaze, vamos a jugar futbol *U*-dijo con un balón en las manos

Todos: (caída estilo anime)

Kaze: mejor vamos al acuario n_nUu

Endo: ok :D

Sakuma: Genda vamos también quiero ver más pingüinos como pingu *3*-dijo alzando su pingüino bebe-y él también va con nosotros XD verdad pingu n.n

Pingu:

Genda: está bien vamos saku vamos-dijo resignado

Suzuno: oye haruya, vamos al parque de diversiones ¬3¬

Nagu: claro! ya me quiero montar en la montaña rusa XD-dijo abrazándole el brazo derecho

Y así cada quien fue a su destino

En la playa…

Tsunami: ven Tachi que ya no hay cocodrilos :D-dijo ya en el agua

Tachi: seguro?-pregunto insegura

Tsunami: tan seguro, como que soy el rey de las olas CX

Kido: que presumido -.-Uu

Fudou: ni que lo digas -.-U

Tachi: wiii que rica está el agua XD-dijo nadando

Tsunami: verdad! ven vamos a lo más profundo

Tachi: hai XD!-dijeron para ir a un lugar más profundo

Fudou: (sentándose en la sombra de un árbol) tsk! Lo que faltaba, otro adicto al mar

Kido: ya que, son tal para cual-dijo para sentarse al lado de su novio

Fudou: cierto… oye Kido-kun que te pasa te noto raro :/

Kido: estoy bien-dijo para poner sus manos detrás de la cabeza relajándose

Fudou: no es cierto dime! onegai-dijo poniéndose frente a su novio haciendo un adorable puchero

Kido: no es nada-dijo cortante

Fudou: Kido-kun!

Kido: bueno ya! Solamente me molesto un poco que estuvieras tan cerca de Goenji feliz?!-dijo resignado

Fudou:…nee nee Kido-kun esta celoso ¬3¬-dijo divertido

Kido: (moviéndose a velocidad sobrehumana dejando a fudou acorralado contra el árbol con sus brazos) si estoy celoso-dijo serio

Fudou: o/o (viendo lo cerca que estaban) pero porque te pones celoso?

Kido: simple-dijo acercándose a su oído-porque tú eres MÍO, entiendes, solo MÍO y no me gusta que te comportes así con nadie más que no sea conmigo, y mucho menos con mis amigos ¬3¬-dijo para morderle el lóbulo derecho

Fudou: ah!-soltando un gemido-ki…

Pero no pudo seguir ya que lo estaban besando y la lengua de su novio recorría cada parte su boca, y se paseaba por su espalda las manos de su seme, mientras que el ojiverde solo lo abrazaba por el cuello haciendo el contacto más profundo, hasta que les falto el aire

Fudou: (jadeando) e-eres un oportu-nista ¬/¬

Kido: a mucha honra ¬3¬

Fudou: orgulloso… ¬/¬

Kido: siempre… ¬3¬

Fudou: malvado… ¬/¬

Kido: lo sé-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios- pero-dijo para poner su mano derecha metiéndola en su pantalón para tocar el trasero de su novio trasero de su novio-te encanta admítelo ¬3¬

Fudou: ¬/¬! P-pero que haces s-saca tu mano de ahí-dijo sonrojado

Kido: ok-dijo robándole otro beso mientras sacaba su mano-pero que no se te olvide que eres mío entendiste ¬3¬

Fudou: ¬/¬ whatever (1)-dijo sonrojado desviando la mirada

Kido: ¬3¬ I love you sweet heart (2)-dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Fudou: ¬/¬ me too (3)-dijo dándole otro

Kido: bien entonces te compro algo n_n

Fudou: creo que una bebida no estaría mal ¬3¬

Kido: como desees ¬3¬-dijo para después darle una nalgada y salir corriendo

Fudou: YUUTO! ¬/¬ -grito apenado por la acción de su seme

Kido: :P

En el acuario…

Endo: Kaze-chan que es eso :D-dijo señalando un pez globo

Kaze: es un pez globo endo-kun, si lo asustas se infla n_n-dijo divertido por la actitud de su novio ya que parecía un niño

Endo: de veras! A ver quiero verlo como un globo :D-dijo para agitar sus manos y hacer otras acciones y caras para asustarlo

Pez globo: ¬_¬* "y este que quiere, que me deje en paz, se nota que es un descerebrado"-pensaba el pez sin inmutarse

Endo: D: no se asusta

Kaze: déjalo endo vamos a ver a los delfines n_nU

Endo: si XD-dijo tomando de la mano a su "novia" para casi arrastrarla

Kaze: endo suelta que me caigo o.o

Endo: te suelto-dijo soltándola

Kaze: gracias n_n

Endo: jijii :3-rio rascándose la nuca-Kaze

Kaze: endo

Endo: vamos n.n

Kaze: vamos n_n-dijo tomándole la mano

Endo: te quiero :3

Kaze: me quieres n/n

Endo: me quieres? :D

Kaze: te quiero n/n-dijo dándole un suave beso

Endo: jijiji CX

Kaze: jajaja n/n-dijeron para retomar su camino

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Se acabó boom baby XD si lo se perdón por la tardanza n_nU que toy castigada T.T pero no me quitaron el portátil :D si no que me ha tocado mucha tarea -.-Uu y perdón si pongo mucho kidoxfudou pero es que es mi pareja favorita *3* en fin como recompensa daré plazo de una semana para que ustedes escojan que momentos de pareja (y que parejas) salen en el siguiente capi de acuerdo con el orden que pongan en los Reviews lo pondré en el capi XD (y si tienen un momento en especial en su mente que quiere que aparezca en el capi mejor :D) las parejas son de a dos cada persona así que piensen con cuidado :D

Sayo y gracias n.n

Pd: también pueden volver a escoger la pareja endoxkaze :D ya que me quedo muy corto su momento n_nU


	21. Chapter 21

Bien volví XD ya se me demore mucho gommen -.-U es que han pasado tantas cosas jejeje CX pero no los sigo aburriendo mas! La parejas ganadora de este capi es suzuxnagu así que empecemos…

En el parque de diversiones…

Nagu: si me he divertido mucho suzuno- decía mientras comía un algodón

Suzuno: me alegra-dijo neutral

Nagu: moo pareciera que no te estas divirtiendo-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

Suzuno: lo estoy, solamente que no lo demuestro-dijo igual

Nagu: pero a veces es bueno hacerlo, porque a veces eres una persona muy cruel-dijo con tono de preocupación

Suzuno: no soy cruel, solamente aprendí a usar menos el corazón-dijo igual

Nagu: en fin como sea "que explicación -.-U" –pensaba inconforme-suzuno vamos al baño que me siento mal-dijo agarrándose la cabeza

Suzuno: esta bien-dijo ayudando a sostenerla para dirigirse al baño (estaban los dos solos)-te sientes mejor?-dijo en tono preocupado

Nagu: mmm-se quejaba cuando de repente la envolvió una energía purpura causando que volviera a la normalidad (he decidido volverlos a hacer chicos CX)- SIII SOY UN HOMBRE OTRA VEZ XD-dijo feliz viéndose de hombre incluso su ropa se volvió masculina XD (que creían que lo iba a transformar de hombre con ropa de mujer no soy tan cruel…eso será mas adelante muajajaja -3-)

Suzuno: me alegro-dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible

Nagu: si como sea volvamos al hotel :3

Suzuno: esta bien-y así ambos llegaron al hotel

Nagu: (usando el portátil sentado en una especie de escritorio) oye suzuno!-dijo llamando la atención de su novio

Suzuno: si?-dijo mientras salía de la ducha

Nagu: aquí dice: "según científicos hacer el amor alarga la vida" curioso no n.n-dijo en tono inocente (pobre XD)

Suzuno: a si?-dijo en tono meloso mientras abrazaba a su novio-pues ven aquí y hazme inmortal grrr-dijo para morderle levemente el cuello en tono juguetón

Nagu: ah! Suzuno O/O-dijo sonrojado

Suzuno: si -3—dijo volteándolo para quedar frente a frente (estaba en un asiento de esos que giran n.n)

Nagu: pervertido / -dijo cerrando los ojos

Suzuno y bien que te gusta mmm gatito-dijo besándolo suavemente mientras su uke correspondia y él le desabrochaba los pantalones para bajarlos, dejando su boca y hacerle a su uke una felación

Nagu: ah! Su-suzu ah! P-para q-ue p-pena ah! Mmm-dijo empezando a disfrutar y es que su novio lamio, metia y sacaba el miembro de su uke con una maestría, se veía perfectamente como había practicado comiendo tanto helado con mido-ah! M-me v-vengo ah!-dijo viniéndose en la boca de su seme y este se lo tragaba como un dulce manjar

Suzuno: delicioso dijo para alzar a su uke abrazándolo de la cintura acorralándolo contra la pared mientras este se sostenía de las piernas en la cintura de su seme y abrazarlo por el cuello con sus brazos- sabes algo nagu -3-

Nagu: que-dijo en tono lujurioso que también se notaba en su tono de voz

Suzuno: el sexo es como el ajedrez, hay que saber en que posición poner a la reina-dijo mientras le mostraba tres

Nagu: O/O-miraba a su novio mientras lamia sensualmente los dedos excitando más a su seme, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados su seme los aparto de la boca de su uke para poner uno en la entrada haciendo varios movimientos, mientras que su uke no se inmutaba ante el intruso, así que siguió con el segundo y su uke solo se estremecía y empezaba a jadear-ya mételo!- Dijo cansado e impaciente

Suzuno: pero que impaciente-dijo satisfecho para meter su miembro de golpe y empezar a embestir con brutalidad

Nagu: ah! M-mas ah!-dijo para soltar sus piernas y quedar de pie aun su seme penetrándolo-ah! Si

Suzuno: mm me encanta como dices mi nombre-dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo

Nagu: y-ya no aguanto ah!-dijo viniéndose entre ambos vientres

Suzuno: yo tampoco mm-dijo después viniéndose dentro de su uke y cargarlo hasta la cama recostándolo en su pecho y acariciaba su cabeza-te gusto?

Nagu: me encanto-dijo acomodándose en su pecho

Suzuno: ya es tarde- dijo mirando la hora- me das un beso de buenas noches -3-

Nagu: ¿un beso de buenas noches? No :3

Suzuno: que!

Nagu: mejor dame una noche de buenos besos-dijo pata empezar a besar a su seme encima de el ya que se encontraba sus manos y su cuerpo recostado en su pecho

Suzuno: será un placer-dijo correspondiendo-te amo

Nagu: que romántico-dijo divertido

Suzuno: (notando el tono) sé que te mereces alguien mejor que te pueda dar todo lo que tu quieras y no un pobretón como yo-dijo serio

Nagu: suzuno-dijo impresionado y con algo de culpa-perdón solo era una bro-no acabo de terminar ya que su novio le puso su dedo índice de la mano derecha en su boca callándolo

Suzuno: (aun serio) pero te ofrezco tres cosas…

Nagu: (mirándolo expectante)

Suzuno: alma, corazón y vida

Nagu: O/O que lin-pero otra vez fue interrumpido por su seme

Suzuno: alma para enamorarte, corazón para amarte y vida para vivirla junto a ti-dijo con una sonrisa- y bien que dices aceptas

Nagu: CLARO QUE SI TE AMO-dijo con sus ojos cristalinos- me haces muy feliz suzuno

Suzuno: y tu a mi y que no se te olvide n_n

Nagu: gracias n/n y seguimos con los besos

Suzuno: por mi no hay ningún problema -3-

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Se acabó lo siento pero no he podido escribir mas porque estoy en casa ajena D: la próxima pareja de la cual escribiré es de midoxhiro sayo y gracias

Pd: dejen reviews ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Holaaa volvi y aquí lo prometido un midoxhiro en camino :D y me demore escribiendo poruqe sinceramente con esta pareja mi inspiración trabaja demás -.-U es que no escribo de esta pareja porque me resulta muy difícil hacerlo n_nU bueno no los interrumpo mas aquí el capi XD

En el hotel en la habitación de hiroto…

Se encontraba tres personas viendo una película de terror…

Hiroto: que divertido este plan me encanta la película n.n-decia feliz la chica

Mido: mme a-legro h-hiro-chan-decia aterrado ya que las historias de miedo no eran su fuerte

Jake: si hace años que no me divertia asi, por cierto hiro ya puedes poner tu aspecto de hombre mira que mido ya se transformo en hombre solo faltas tu n_n

Hiroto: esta bien creo que puedo hacerlo-dijo para transformarse en hombre-listo n_n

Mido: que sonriente estas hiro n.n

Hiroto: es que el embarazo me ha puesto asi :D y si no me equivoco ya tengo un mes de embarazo

Jake: y como lo sabes :D-dijo apagando el televisor

Hiroto: porque se ha empezado a mover el bebe-dijo mirando hacia su panza con su mano derecha encima de ella

Mido y jake: QUE! oOo-dijeron impresionados

Hiroto: si! Sientan-dijo cogiendo la mano izquierda de mido y la mano derecha de jake ya que él se encontraba en medio de ellos dos

Mido: mi hijo! Se mueve-dijo feliz mientras sentía a su hijo moverse-pero si apenas tienes un mes y ya estas hiperactivo—dijo hablándole al vientre de hiro de una manera tierna mientras que el vientre de hiro se movía respondiendo el saludo-mira reconoce mi voz n.n- dijo con actitud de niño

Hiro: n/n

Jake: bueno esto… yo me voy regreso mas tarde porque mas de tres aquí si son multitud ciao :D-y se fue a velocidad sobrehumana

Mido: y hiro porque se mueve si apenas tiene un mes? ._.?

Hiro: porque los vampiros nos desarrollamos mas rápido amor n_n-dijo de manera dulce

Mido: … y como se va a llamar?

Hiro: bueno…había pensado en el nombre Hiromi te gusta n.n

Mido: siii esta hermoso te gusta bebe n.n-dijo hablándole al vientre de su novio, mientras él bebe daba un ligero golpecito-sii le gusta :D

Hiro: te noto muy feliz mido-kun porque?

Mido: que no es obvio…!voy a ser padre! No hay mejor noticia que esa o si? n.n

Hiro: mido-kun y como crees que mis hermanos reaccionen cuando lo sepan ya que si no me equivoco nos vamos a casa mañana?-dijo preocupado

Mido: pues, no lo se pero no creo que sea malo :3 "o al menos eso espero, POBRE DE MI T.T"-rogaba internamente

Hiro: espero poder criarlo o criarla bien-decía pensativo

Mido: CLARO QUE SI! además de que eres una persona increíblemente responsable y comprensiva, estaré a tu lado como buen padre lo prometo, HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO-dijo decidido con una amplia sonrisa

Hiro: en verdad piensas todo eso de mi mido-kun-dijo tímidamente

Mido: pues claro eres la mejor persona del mundo y pronto serás el mejor en roll de madre ¡de veras! :D

Hiro: gracias! Te amo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Mido: *3* nee nee hiro-chan quiere que lo consientan –dijo juguetón acercándose mas a su novio- porq….-pero no pudo continuar ya que lo habían besado sorpresivamente (Hiroto) mientras que solo podía a atinar a cogerlo suavemente de la cintura y acostarlo posicionándolo debajo de el sobre la cama, pero sin aplastar su delicado vientre mientras se separaban para tomar un poco de aire- y eso eh? -3-

Hiro: fue un impulso…pero si quieres paramos y…-3-

Mido: NO! Jejeje sigamos-dijo para quitarle la camisa y empezar a besar y lamer su cuello

Hiro: mmm mido mmm ah! Que rico-decía entre suspiros y cerraba los ojos para disfrutar mas de la sensación tan placentera que sentía en esos momentos

Mido: entonces te gustara eso-dijo para después lamer y succionar, además de morder sus pezones

Hiro: ah! Mmas ah! Si!-decía descontrolado

Mido: creo que ya no aguantas mas no? -3-

Hiro: nno mido-kun-decía entrecortadamente excitado y sonrojado

Mido: esta bien-dijo para bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo tirón y desnudándose al mismo tiempo y empezar a penetrarlo de manera lenta, pero constante-t-te duele h-hiro-dijo penetrándole

Hiro: ah! No mmas rap-pido onegai!-dijo moviendo las caderas

Mido: como g-gustes-dijo para acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas a una velocidad desenfrenada tocando el punto-G de su uke

Hiro: ah! Mido ahí! O-otra v-ez ah!-dijo moviendo al compas las caderas para mejorar la penetración-oh! Ryuuiji am! Yy-ya casi me ven-go ah!

Mido: yo también ah!-dijeron para terminar uno viniéndose dentro de su uke y otro entre ambos vientres-fue asombroso ya me canse te gusto?-dijo expectante mientras limpiaba a su uke con una toalla y después a el mismo

Hiro: si aunque no estoy cansado n_n

Mido: es tu eres un ser sobrenatural eso es trampa XD

Hiro: supongo que tienes razón- dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su seme y su vientre empezaba a dar ligeros golpecitos-creo que él bebe le gusta estar contigo ryuuji n_n

Mido: enserio!? Que bien te amo bebe-dijo dándole un beso en el vientre-y claro como no amar a tu sexi madre-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Hiro: y nosotros dos también te amamos mi amor-dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Mido: oye hiro?-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su uke

Hiro: dime-con los ojos cerrados recibiendo gratamente las caricias de su seme

Mido: como es que…-dijo sonrojándose de repente

Hiro: que cosa mi Reizy-dijo mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos dándole a entender que no se preocupara

Mido: …como es que los hombre podemos quedar en embarazo? Digo! En nuestro caso-dijo tímidamente

Hiro: oh! Así que era eso n.n-dijo mientras su novio asentía tímidamente-es fácil en mi caso y en el de ustedes Bueno para empezar voy a explicarte que en una relación entre dos chicos hay uno que es el activo, el seme, y otro el pasivo, el uke. A parte de estos grupos hay otro al que se nombra doncel.

Mido:¿doncel? -pregunto con curiosidad.

Hiro: Sí, son chicos que pueden tener hijos.

Mido: ¿Hijos? ¿Cómo las mujeres?

Hiro: Sí, igual que ellas. Eso se debe a que tienen el sistema reproductivo masculino, pero también el femenino.

Mido: ¿Pero cómo es posible esto?

Hiro: Bueno, en el coito entre hombres el seme penetra al uke por el ano. Bueno si es un uke simple el semen se pierde en el sistema excretor pero si es un doncel no. Los donceles tienen una válvula que hace que se cierre el sistema excretor para que el semen vaya a su aparto reproductivo femenino y poder engendrar un bebé.

Mido: ¿Una válvula?

Hiro: Sí, igual que la epiglotis que está en la garganta. Que impide que la comida y el agua vayan a los pulmones cuando tragas n.n

Mido: ¿Y cómo se puede saber si tu novio es doncel?

Con una prueba que hacemos en nuestros laboratorios mido-kun, además el meteorito alien antes de caer por completo en la tierra esparció algunas partículas en el aire ocasionando que algunos hombres en el mundo puedan tener bebes y se hereda esta habilidad genéticamente

Mido: ósea que nuestros hijos, si son hombres podrán también tener hijos? O.o-pregunto sorprendido

Hiro: así es mido-kun aunque algunos pueden que no porque quedan en el gen pasivo, algo mas mido-kun? n.n

Mido: igual es con los vampiros verdad?

Hiro: exacto! Aunque también en otras especies como los licántropos, nekos aunque ellos prefieren el termino nekomata en fin n.n

Mido: que ellos también existen!?-dijo sorprendido

Hiro: pues claro mi amor que creías que los vampiros éramos los únicos jajaja que inocente eres mi amor por eso te amo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Mido: (Estado de shock temporal) O_O

Hiro: hay que lindo-dijo sacando una cámara y tomándole una foto mientras le ponía una bata u de paso el también (de esas de baño o de pijama :D)mientras llegaba Jake tomando gaseosa

Jake: hola chi…mido-dijo picándole la mejilla con su dedo índice derecho-que pacho?

Hiro: no lo se en fin me voy a dar una ducha estoy cansado n_n-dijo revolviéndose el cabello estilo aphrodi XD

Jake: pervertidos -3- -dijo en tono de molestar

Hiro: lo se me encanta hacer el amor con mido siendo seme! XD , es un semental minino tendré mellizos patean mucho en fin chao me voy a bañar y ponle ojo ;) -dijo divertido mientras iba hacia el baño

Jake: demasiada información -/- y no coman en frente de los pobres TwT

Hiro: ;P

Mido: (aun en shock) "ten lo tuyo perdedor XD"

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y

Se acabó XD ah! Al fin lo termine fuck yeah! ;) espero que les haya gustado gente XD ehem! que mas digo…ah! La próxima pareja será goenjixshiro petición de haruna ;) recuerden comenten que sus comentarios me hacen felices 8D sayo y gracias :3

Pd: para los partos los explicare después si soy mala lo se! ewe


	23. Chapter 23

Si hola soy yo otra vez…perdónenme! Merezco morir por no poner hace como 2 meses la conti T.T pero es que no he tenido inspiración y bueno las tareas, y una cosa lleva a la otra, pero no poner conti me hacia sentir tan mal que ni podía dormir T.T así que hare la pareja de goenjixshiro y me callare XD espero me perdonen *3*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se veía a goenji y a Shiro sentados en la orilla del mar mirando las olas, había un cierto toque romántico en el ambiente, estaban en un cómodo silencio hasta que el goleador de fuego quiso decir algo…

Goenji: esto me acuerda el día en que te dije que me gustaba, fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida-decía sonriente

Shiro: si mio también-decía sonrojada-eh! Me siento mareada-decía sujetándose de su novio

Goenji: estas bien! Mejor vamos al hotel-la cogió en brazos mientras todos los observaban y decían cosas como "ah! el amor" o "mi juventud" o "que guapo es ese chico" si esas cosas, hasta que llegaron a su habitación del hotel y recostó a su "novia" levemente en la cama-iré al baño a buscar un paño para ponerte en la cabeza-decía serio

Shiro: vale, gracias amor-dijo mientras veía a su novio entrar al baño

Goenji: "que raro shi-chan no se habrá enfermado o si, ah! pero que cosas pienso será mejor llevar el paño"-pensó pero cuando regreso se encontró con la sorpresa de que Shiro se había vuelto hombre de nuevo- o.O-confuso-

Shiro: mira soy chico otra vez XD-decía emocionado alzando sus manos

Goenji: que bien amor n_nUu-dijo confuso

Shiro: si lo se n_n

Goenji: bien-dejando el paño en una mesita de noche-creo que podemos quedarnos aquí por si acaso n_n- dedicándole una sonrisa

Shiro: si! y eso que estábamos hablando de cuando nos volvimos novios n/n-decía mirando hacia abajo sonrojado

Goenji: ehj! A si n/n-dijo con un sonrojo recordando la pareja ese feliz dia

(Para que vean que no soy tan mala les dejo el recuerdo del día en que se volvieron novios *3*)

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban dos jóvenes paseando por inazuma town que por cierto parecían muy contentos

Shiro: gracias por invitarme a salir shuuya, si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera quedado aburrido en mi casa n_n-decía con sus manos detrás sonriéndole

Goenji: de nada Shiro, creo que la hemos pasado muy bien este sábado, deberíamos repetirlo no te parece-decía con sus manos en los bolsillos feliz

Shiro: bueno ya llegamos a casa-decía nervioso

Goenji: si lo se, y ese tono de voz-dijo divertido

Shiro: es que atsuya no esta hoy, se quedo con aphrodi y me toca estar solo-decía algo tímido

Goenji: y no te gusta estar solo-decía con una sonrisa de preocupación

Shiro: si-dijo tristemente

Goenji: ah!-suspiro- si quieres puedo quedarme contigo Shiro-dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa-

Shiro: enserio! Gracias shuuya-dijo abrazándolo alegremente

Goenji: de nada-correspondiendo

Shiro:-dándose cuenta de lo que hizo-lo siento! Yo perdóname-decía nervioso agitando sus manos de un lado a otro

Goenji: descuida, me gusto y en verdad esta cita era para decirte algo muy importante, así que podemos entrar?-dijo en tono misterioso

Shiro: si-dijo tímidamente-"que me tendrá que decir, espero que no sea algo malo"-pensó preocupado mientras entraban a la casa-si quieres vamos a mi habitación-dijo tímido

Goenji: si me parece bien n_n-dijo mientras lo seguía, viendo la habitación de Shiro, estaba muy organizada y tenia un estuche de una guitarra eléctrica-eso es un a guitarra eléctrica?-pregunto curioso

Shiro: eh! Si, era de mi padre, a él siempre le gustaba tocarla, después de que murió atsuya y yo decidimos conservarla, es un lindo recuerdo, siempre le gustaba tocarnos a mi hermano y a mi madre canciones que el mismo componía-dijo con una triste sonrisa

Goenji: -mirándolo sereno-puedo tocarla?

Shiro: claro adelante! n_n-dijo sacando la guitarra del estuche

Goenji: -la afinaba y probaba las notas con una sonrisa en so rostro-

Shiro: sabes tocar guitarra?-dijo curioso

Goenji: si, cuando era pequeño, mi madre me regalo una de estas, me dijo que la música es buena para el alma y expresar los sentimientos, y que tenia mucho talento, así que aprendí por ella y me termino gustando mucho, le cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, hasta que se enfermo y murió-termino con una triste sonrisa

Shiro: ya veo…

Goenji: siempre escuche a mi madre, y sé que ella tenia toda la razón, así que compuse una canción para ti, para decirte que te amo, y si quisieras ser mi novio

Shiro: o/o shuuya…-decía impresionado cuando lo goenji lo interrumpió

Goenji: antes de que me digas algo quiero que la oigas-dijo empezando a tocar la melodía-…

Nada valgo sin tu amor (juanes)

Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
>que pesan más los daños que los mismos años al final<br>por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
>junto a mi familia junto a mis amigos y mi voz<br>Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
>tu amor y compañía en mi corazón<br>Y es que vale más un año tardío que un siglo vació amor  
>y es que vale mas tener bien llenito el corazón<br>por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
>aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final<br>Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
>tu amor y compañía en mi corazón<br>ven amor…  
>Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti<br>y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
>sin ti yo ya no sé que es vivir<br>mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
>quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti<br>recuperar las noches que perdí  
>vencer el miedo inmenso de morir<br>y ser eterno junto a ti  
>Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor<br>tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
>Y si yo pudiera detener el tiempo y volver a comenzar<br>borraría todo lo que un día me hizo tanto pero tanto mal  
>borraría el odio y también las penas y una a una las tristezas<br>y dibujaría solo tu cariño en su lugar  
>Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor<br>tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
>ven amor…<br>Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
>y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí<br>sin ti yo ya no sé que es vivir  
>mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz<br>quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
>recuperar las noches que perdí<br>vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
>y ser eterno junto a ti<br>Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
>tu amor y compañía en mi corazón…<p>

Dijo para terminar de ver a Shiro, el cual lloraba-y bien te gusto-decía sonriente

Shiro: (llorando) si! y mucho-decía limpiándose las lagrimas

Goenji:-dejando la guitarra a un lado-y bien que dices

Shiro: si! si quiero ser tu novio, te amo!-dijo para besarlo

Goenji: -correspondiendo- no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y te prometo que hare lo que sea para que estemos juntos sin contradicciones

Shiro: pero y tu padre…-pero un dedo que posaba en sus labios lo silencio

Goenji: shhh no me importa lo que los demás digan…eres el amor de mi vida-dijo tiernamente mientras retiraba su dedo índice

Shiro: y el mio también-dijo para terminar de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Shiro: ese fue un hermoso día-dijo recostado en el pecho de su novio

Goenji: si, es verdad-dijo abrazándolo por la cintura mientras caían en lo brazos de Morfeo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Se acabó el capi XD, perdón si no puse lemon, es que me parece que faltaba romance ewe demasiados lemon seguidos no aguanta XD pero si quieren lemon el próximo capi háganmelo saber en reviews *3* solamente voten por la pareja que quiere que haga o recuerde lemon y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo -3- sayo y gracias n.n


	24. Chapter 24

Minna! Volvi gente XD pues en mi tiempo libre, por llamarlo así, he podido pensar en una conti para ustedes mis estimados lectores *3* ah! es que me hacen tan feliz sus reviews TwT en fin dejare de hablar, o mejor dicho escribir XD para que disfruten la conti, así que…disfruten! nwnUu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En fin, todas las parejas se encontraban listas para su viaje de regreso a Japón, aunque unas que otras con nervios y ansias de llegar a sus respectivos hogares, ya todos los que faltaban para transformarse en hombres nuevamente fue durante la noche, ahora ya estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a su jet privado…

Goenji: bueno! Al fin volvemos a casa, y eso que debo reorganizarla porque ya viene mas personas a vivir con nosotros-decía tranquilamente-

Shiro: cierto! Debemos preparar todo para mi sobrino o sobrina!-emocionado-

Atsuya: así es, aunque tengo muchas dudas acerca de mi embarazo-mirando y acariciando su vientre-

Aphrodi: no te preocupes mi amor, yo estaré contigo en todo momento-feliz-

Goenji: dirás en todo momento FUERA de casa, no vas a vivir conmigo, ja! Ni de chiste-fastidiado-

Todos: -gota estilo anime en la cabeza-

Endo: en fin, lo importante es que lleguemos a casa a salvo, oh! Miren ya llego nuestro jet!-emocionado-vamos ichi-chan!

Kaze: voy endo-kun-siguiendo a su novio con una sonrisa mientras los demás iban detrás de ellos, bueno algunos ya que ALGUIEN no quería ir en el avión…

Flora: joder! Muévete cabeza de palmera!-jalando a tsunami el cual se había aferrado como un parasito a uno de los autos para transportar el equipaje-

Tsunami: NOOO! VAYAMOS EN BARCO! POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!-sujetándose mas fuerte-

Tobitaka: muévete-ayudando a moverlo-

Toramaru: parece que no se quiere mover de ahí-sonrisa nerviosa-

Mido: y bien que hacemos?-mirando a todos-

Nagumo: mmm parece un chicle-mirándolo-

Suzuno: y si van los vampiros presentes seguro y lo parten por la mitad…

Sakuma: uh! Eso seria horrible-imaginándoselo-mejor pensemos en otra cosa…

Tachi: tsunami-san vamos-diciéndole a su novio de manera dulce-

Tsunami: entiéndeme! Me da miedo!-sujetándose mas fuerte-

Genda: vamos tsunami! Ni que fuera la primera vez que te montaras en uno-cansado de la situación-

Fudou: tiene razón! No seas marica y sube en el jet, que hasta las chicas ya están arriba!-molesto-

Kido: akio cálmate, no solucionaras nada diciendo esas cosas-calmándolo-

Atsuya y Shiro: vámonos!-impacientes de realizar sus planes de redecorar, digo! De "reorganizar" la casa-

Aphrodi: tsunami vamos apresura, que están impacientes

Jake: si antes de que Hiro-chan le de sus "síntomas" en el avión-intentando persuadirlo-

Hiroto: oye!-sintiéndose ofendido mientras que Jake se escondía detrás de mido-

Mido: no que TU!-señalándolo-me ibas a defender-mirándolo mal-

Jake: una cosa es de ataques y otra cosa es de tu novio sobrenatural, que me puede matar y no le puedo tocar ni un solo pelo jejeje-riendo nervioso-

Shiro: shuu-kun vámonos onegai!-moviéndole levemente el brazo a su seme-

Goenji: ok, intente ser razonable contigo, pero veo que no funciono así que-le decía a tsunami mientras sacaba un balón y apuntaba a patearlo en la cabeza de tsunami-

Tsunami: -dudando- NOOO!-sujetándose mas y mas fuerte-

Flora: vale! Dispara-separándose-

Toramaru: ah! corran!-asustado mientras los demás corrían detrás de goenji-

Goenji: toma esta!-pateando el balón hacia tsunami dejándolo inconsciente y sus ojos en forma de espiral-

Tobitaka: uh! Eso le va a dejar una marca-arrastrándolo hacia el jet mientras los demás lo seguían y se sentaban quedando en parejas y así despegaba el avión hacia su destino Japón-

Hiro: mido-kun ya pensaste como le vamos a decir a oni-chan y a los demás acerca de él bebe-dudoso-

Mido: eh!? Pues digámosle la verdad en concreto y tu les explicas el resto-sonriente-

Hiro: esta bien mido-kun como quieras-sonriendo-

Mido: gracias Hiro-chan-sonriendo ampliamente-

Kaze: oye endo-kun tu le has dicho a tu mama acerca de nuestra relación?-

Endo: en realidad no, es que me olvido, pero apenas llegue a casa se lo digo es mas, me acompañas le decimos y listo!-feliz-

Kaze: tu mama sabe que te gustan los hombres?-temeroso-

Endo: pues tu eres mi primer novio, así que no, creo que no jijiji-

Kaze: -facepalm- esta bien le diremos a tu mama lo nuestro vale?-

Endo: siii! :D-eufórico-

Atsuya: Shuuya-baka me siento mareado-sujetándose con una mano el vientre y la otra la cabeza, ya que goenji y los fubuki´s iban en una fila de tres asientos mientras afuro iba con toramaru-

Goenji: "al menos ya me dice baka como siempre -.-Uu"-pensó-mm porque no te apoyas sobre mi hombro y descansas un rato?-

Atsuya: que no vas a discutir conmigo o algo así?-extrañado-

Goenji: no, al menos hasta que nazca LA bebe-mirando con burla a afuro-así que ven-dijo con su brazo izquierdo atrayéndolo hacia él y recostándolo sobre su cuerpo, mientras este se sonrojaba-

Shiro: si mejor descansa, que no quiero que te vomites o algo por el estilo-sonriendo-

Atsuya: es-esta bien-dijo cerrando los ojos para descansar-

Shiro: Shuuya, donde revisaran a mi hermano, ya sabes los controles y eso que le hacen cuando están en embarazo?-

Shuuya: pues tendré que estudiar un poco sobre el tema, después de todo, con la información que nos dio fudou y si hermana de que ya hay algunos casos de embarazo masculino en el mundo debe haber información y pruebas no? Pues entonces me pondré al corriente del asunto apenas lleguemos, tú no te preocupes deja que yo me encargue de todo-sonriéndole de manera cariñosa a su novio-

Shiro: gracias shuu-kun me siento mas tranquilo cuando me dices eso-sonriendo-mmm tengo sueño me voy a dormir-recostándose en su novio-

Shuuya: dulces sueños-

Nagumo: esto va a estar bueno-sonriendo-

Suzuno: a que te refieres?-curioso-

Nagumo: pues imagina la cara que van a poner todos cuando les digan acerca del embarazo de Hiro y que es un vampiro en Sun Garden, oh! Será épico-sonriendo-

Suzuno: bueno, pues en eso tienes razón, será sumamente interesante, debería tomar fotos para ver como va a quedar mido después de esta-sonriendo-

Nagumo: esa es la actitud! :D-divertido-

Suzuno: eres malvado, por eso te amo :3-dandole un beso en la mejilla-

Nagumo: su-suzuno! -/-

Tachi: pobre tsunami, aunque por lo menos va a estar mejor inconsciente que temblando y diciendo: ¡REGRESENME AL MAR! n_nUu-dijo mirando a su novio-

Fudou: en verdad me duele kido-baka, considérate en abstinencia hasta que se me quite este dolor! Pervertido-dijo sobándose la espalda y sentado en un cojín, ya que se habían bañado "juntos" if you now what i meen ewe-

Kido: jo! Pero si no te quejabas en ese momento-

Fudou: eso es diferente -/-

Kido: descuida, te hare un masaje para que se te quite cuando lleguemos, y si no te llevo donde un masajista vale?-

Fudou: tsk! Esta bien-cruzándose de brazos-

Flora: cualquier cosa te hace feliz si viene de kido no? If you now what i meen ewe-burlándome -

Fudou: cállate niña nadie pidió tu comentario, entrometida -/-*-sonrojado y molesto-

Flora: hay akio que paso antes eras chévere D:

Kido: n_nUu

Tobitaka: -.-Uu

Sakuma: Genda mira como esta de feliz mirando por el avión n.n-dijo feliz cargando al pingüinito, el cual miraba y hacia ruidos alegres mientras miraba por la ventana-

Genda: si claro me alegro por el, después de todo no es un ave voladora-sonriendo-

Pingüino: "mi venganza será terrible por ese comentario-_-*"-pensó molesto mientras regresaba su vista hacia la ventana con emoción-

Sakuma: no vuela, pero sabe nadar! cualquier ave no hace eso n.n-feliz-

Genda: bueno, también tienes razón en eso-sonriéndole-

Pingüino: "aun así me vengare :D"-pensó-

Aphrodi: jo! Y yo que quería estar con atsu-chan D:-aburrido-

Toramaru: no se preocupe sempai, cuando lleguemos goenji-san necesitara ayuda para cuidar de atsuya-san y ayudarle un poco en organizar la casa, así que usted puede estar cerca de el n.n-animandolo-

Aphrodi: tienes razón :D-alegrándose-

Goenji: descuida Toramaru-decía ya que escucho toda la conversación-soy rico, le pagare a mis empleados y les diré a mis managers y asistentes que me ayuden con atsuya y Shiro, así que no necesito mas ayuda-sonriendo-

Todos:

Aphrodi: hay que paso goenji, antes eras chévere D:

Goenji: eso era hasta que dejaste a MI cuñado y hermano menor de MI novio en embarazo, el cual esta bajo MI responsabilidad legalmente, ahora con esto quedare como un zapato ante todos-matándolo con la mirada-

Aphrodi: pero si ya me disculpe! T.T

Goenji: disculparse no es suficiente :/

Aphrodi: y porque no!? ._.?

Goenji: agarra un plato de vidrio-mirándolo mal-

Aphrodi: de donde? ._.?

Aki: toma! n.n -pasándole uno-

Aphrodi: gracias :D-tomandolo- y ahora?

Goenji: tíralo al suelo-

Aphrodi: pero si lo hago se va a ro…-

Goenji: que lo tires!-interrumpiéndolo-

Aphrodi: esta bien!-tirándolo al suelo mientras este se rompía-ves! Se rompió D:

Goenji: ahora pídele perdón-mirándolo mal-

Aphrodi: pero si es un pla…-

Goenji: que le pidas perdón te digo! :/-interrumpiéndolo nuevamente-

Aphrodi: perdón-obedeciendo-

Goenji: y bien?-molesto-

Aphrodi: bien que? ._.?-

Goenji: se arregló?-molesto-

Aphrodi: no-

Goenji: que bien que entendiste el mensaje-dijo molesto para cerrar los ojos-

Aphrodi: TwT

Jake: bueno…al menos lo intentaste…aunque no salió como esperabas n_nUu-

Fudou, nagumo y flora: XD

Tobitaka, suzuno y kido: -.-Uu

Los demás: n_nUuu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yyyyyyyyyyy

Hasta aquí el capi ;D gomen por tardar tanto, enserio no tengo excusa además del colegio TwT, bueno reviews? TwT


End file.
